The Future of the Past
by SeethingxShadows
Summary: When a girl from the future with bending abilities is transported into the past, things can get a little complicated. Why is she able to bend all the elements?
1. Forward

**Hello everyone. Thanks for clicking.**

**I am very bad at spelling, grammar, and making smoothies, but I will try my best. **

**I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender, yadda yadda yadda. I do however own the story. So there. **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_**Forward**_

_**Present time.**_

In a little room, of a little house in a little town, there was a little girl sitting on her floor, reading. Well, she wasn't a little girl per say, she was just short. But her wit of tongue and fast reflexes made up for all the height she never had. Over time she had learned to deal with it, but being five foot two at the age of seventeen can be quite discouraging.

Anyway, she was sitting on her floor reading. As cliché's would go, it was nearing midnight, and our heroine was getting discouraged. The numerous books laying face open on her floor were not answering the questions she had practically pouring out of her head. They all said the same thing:

_Out of all the myths ever recorded, being able to control the four elements, or _bending _is the most commonly known. It is said that in ancient times, the planet was ruled by four nations peacefully. These nations were Earth, Fire, Air and Water. These nations were able to control their specific element, bending it to their will. Eventually, the nations soon died out,but the powers they controlled, some believe, did not. _

Blah blah blah, all of the books were the same. She knew that she shouldn't have trusted the public library, but it was herlast resource at this point. She had already looked it up online, and they also said the same thing. They never explained WHY a person was able to bend. All they said was the person could bend their element. But _why_?

Slamming the nearest book shut, she stood up and walked over to her window. Opening it up, she gingerly placed a foot outside and onto her rooftop. Crawling out of her window like a gymnast, she straightened up and took in a deep breath.

The warm August air wrapped around her like a blanket, and the night even smelled a tad like wool, though she had no idea why. Breathing it deep into her lungs, she soaked it all in, every last inch. Bathing in the moonlight, her long caramel colored hair glowed like a spiritual being, and her tan skin sparkled like gold.

After she basked in the warmth of the night, she held out her right hand and concentrated, and a tiny flame appeared right in the middle of her palm. Using her left hand, she placed her middle finger and thumb together and flicked a tiny tunnel of air toward the flame, which extinguished after a few flickers.

"Why am I able to _do_ this?" she asked herself.

For this is why Kila Okame had been sitting up all night reading about bending; she was able to do it herself.

Kila was fascinated with myths. Greek mythology was the most interesting to her, and she would soak all of that information up like she was taking a luxurious bath in it. But when she had read in one myth about when Poseidon bent water to thwart Odysseus in his quest, she was stumped. Kila had never heard that term before, "bend", and she then proceeded to learn all she could about it, and even tried it herself. Imagine her surprise when she tried to push water with her mind, and having it obey her! When she learned that there was also air, earth and fire bending, Kila tried all of those as well. And strangely enough, she was successful in all of her attempts.

But when she had hypothetically asked all of her friends about it, or had tricked them into trying themselves, she learned that it wasn't possible for anyone else, and that nobody had ever heard of 'bending'. So why was she alone in this?

At first she thought it meant that she was a Goddess. But after she had burned herself cooking, and it hurt, she decided that probably wasn't the case, because usually a tiny burn wouldn't hurt as badly as it did. Plus, Goddess's were perfect, and probably wouldn't burn Kraft Macaroni and Cheese™.

So, for the last few months, Kila had been looking this up online, at the library, and from her teachers. But they all just explained the same thing.

Kila looked towards the coffee black sky, pitted with stars. The man on the moon sneered at her, smiling with his cheesy grin, laughing about the little secret only he knew the answer to. Kila screamed up at him "WHY CAN I DO THIS? WHY DO I HAVE THIS GIFT? GIVE ME A REASON! SHOW ME WHY!"

The next-door neighbor's dog began barking at the noise, and a light went on across the street. "…maybe I shouldn't have yelled so late at night." Kila said, feeling guilty. Heaving a great sigh, she made her way back into her room.

Crawling into bed, Kila looked at her watch. The green crystal light blinked at her '11:52 am'. She groaned at the fact that she would have to be waking up in about five and a half hours to get ready for school, and cursed herself for staying up so late studying, even though she was dead tired. She hadn't even changed into her pajamas, just crawled right in, and still wearing her jeans, shirt and bra. Yawning, she rolled over on her side and tried to get comfortable.

After a few minutes, she was gently breathing and asleep, guarded by the moon and his leering face. For the reason he was smiling at her is because he knew the reason why she had this gift. And he knew that she was going to find out extremely soon. And he also knew that when she would be waking up in the morning, she would be glad that she didn't change out of her clothes.

---------------------------------------------------------

**So, there it is, the forward. **

**Pretty exciting huh?**

**No? Well, forwards never really are, huh? Except in James Bond. **

**Oh, I also don't own Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. That is why I put the ™ there. **

…**Or should it have been the ©? Oh, I don't care. If it gets to be a problem, then I'll make a mental note. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. The Kitchen Girl

**Hello my readers. It's 12:32 am right now, and I can't sleep. **

**I realize that Zuko is sixteen in the show and jazz…but I want him to be eighteen. He looks eighteen anyway. Plus, in this story, I AM GOD. So…I'm sorry if this offends you…because an age difference is that dramatic.**

**Zuko: Just get on with it already. You talk too much.**

**Oh fine. Anyway, I don't own Avatar, just this little plot right here that came out of my mind. Hehehehe….**

**Aang::raises an eyebrow:**

**PS. The reason my story is rated T is because of the language. I'm going to keep it down, but I really don't see Zuko getting all pissed off and then saying something like "Aw Horsefeathers." ...ok, so he may be able to contain himself in the show, but that is beside the point. **

------------------------------------

**2**

Prince Zuko was annoyed. The Earth Kingdom town they had just visited five days ago had been full of rumors of how the Avatar had flown by. Yet they had traveled in the direction all the townspeople had pointed toward, and they had still not seen the familiar underside of the flying bison. You would think that a ship would be faster than an enormous flying mammal. Apparently not.

Zuko was getting very impatient. The summer had just started, and Sozen's Comet was blazing closer. Zuko wanted nothing more to be standing next to his father when the comet burned into the atmosphere; he wanted nothing more than to be able to soak up its power alongside his father, where he rightfully should be. Plus, he had just turned eighteen, and now considered a man. What was the point of being a man if he couldn't be a man in his own country?

Stomping all the way to the bridge, the frustrated prince looked over his maps. The man behind the wheel didn't dare ask what had the prince so enraged, and he didn't even look toward him: he just kept on steering, acting like nothing was happening.

"Prince Zuko-" started the only man aboard the ship who dared to talk to the prince when he was in this type of rage.

"Not now uncle!" Zuko snapped as he peered over his numerous maps that were strewn across the desks inside the room.

"-we are all out of Ginseng tea, and Cinnamon tea, and Green tea, and-" continued General Iroh as though his nephew had not interrupted him.

"This is supposed to be a concern of mine?" Zuko asked sarcastically.

"Of course. A prince should always be concerned with the well care of his people. And if not his people, then at least his family." General Iroh smiled upward towards the tall prince, who just raised an eyebrow.

The retired general sighed. "We are also running short on food supplies, so we have to stop at the next town." He verified, by pointing at the town on the map. "It will only disrupt a day of our journey, and-"

"Whatever. They may have information about the avatar." Zuko waved his hand in confirmation that it was acceptable to go to the town. Plus, he had noticed that the food was lacking, and the gruel was much more watery than it had been for awhile.

-------------------------------------

A few hours later, the boat had docked and Zuko was out meandering in the market place of the town with his vivacious uncle. They had appeared to have landed in quite a wealthy Earth Kingdom city, seeing as most of the people there were not dressed in ragged clothes, but fine outfits. There were the occasional peasants puttering around, staring with glazed eyes at the colorful fruits, but that was to be expected; there were always lowlifes around.

There was then a peasant that caught Zuko's eye: Because she was wearing mostly rags, it looked as though she should be one of the peasants crawling on the floor, begging for scraps. Yet she stood tall and upright, was somewhat clean and was bartering at one of the nearby stands for a large hunk of meat. At first Zuko thought it was that retched waterbending girl that traveled with the avatar because she had her long brownish hair pulled back in a braid, but at a second glance he could tell otherwise.

"How DARE you suggest such a price?" The girl asked outraged. "I could get this same meat a few stands over for half the price! Ridiculous!"

"You cannot find this anywhere else miss! Fifty gold pieces and that is my final offer." said the man behind the counter, holding up five fingers as a confirmation.

"It's only worth thirty-five gold pieces! Look at the marks in this! No one would buy it, it is so disfigured!" she slapped the meat back onto the counter "If you won't give it a decent price, then I shall have to take my business elsewhere. So long." And with that she turned her head dramatically so her long braid danced a farewell goodbye and marched proudly away.

"ALL RIGHT FINE!" shouted the owner towards the girl. "Thirty-five gold pieces it is." He picked up the meat and started wrapping it in some grimy paper he had lying around, muttering to himself.

"Thank you kindly sir" said the girl in a wickedly sweet way. She placed the gold coins onto the counter top delicately, picked up her meat and strode off out of the market place.

Zuko was dumbfounded. That was a very large piece of meat that she had just gotten for an absurd price! He was never able to get it that low! He made a "hum" sound at the back of his throat and went to the same man to try and test his bartering skills.

About ten minutes later, Zuko walked away with the same size of meat the girl had for seventy gold pieces. He tried everything the girl had done: yelling, smacking the meat down, saying what was wrong with it, and finally saying how he sold it to the girl for thirty five gold pieces, why not him the same? And yet he still had to pay double what the girl did. How was that possible? He was very confused.

His uncle, on the other hand, was energetic to say the least. He was very proud that they had gotten that meat, seeing as none of the men had had a decent meal in the past month. Plus, he had also discovered a tea vendor and was now sporting a large bag full of assorted tea leaves, many of whom Iroh had never heard of before. "But if it is tea, it is good." he would keep repeating like a broken record to confirm that his purchase was a good one.

"Excuse me sir…" asked a voice behind the prince and his uncle. They turned around to see an old plump man, who was once probably handsome, but old age had weathered him quite a bit. "Ah, so I was right! General Iroh! You probably don't remember me, but my good man I remember you quite well!"

"Hello there Officer Kento, good to see you again." Iroh said calmly, bowing in respect.

"Oh so you DO remember! Well this is good news, good news indeed!" The man apparently called Kento clapped his hands together happily, and placed his hand on Iroh's shoulder. "And by the way, it's Commander Kento now! Retired, of course! But, a title is still a title, isn't it? Ah, and who is this here?" Commander Kento asked happily.

"This is my nephew, Prince Zuko." Iroh announced proudly.

"Ah, Prince Zuko, I remember hearing 'ole Iroh here talk about you. My how you've grown." Commander Kento did a very exaggerated bow toward the prince. Zuko just raised an eyebrow. Turning back to Iroh, Commander Kento continued "But, my dear friend, what brings you to our humble village? Does your ship need repairs? I will have my men fix it personally! Come come, you must stay at my manor tonight! A feast is in store!" and with that said he very happily clapped Iroh on the back and lead them toward his house.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh began in a hushed voice. "This is Commander Kento of the Earth Kingdom. He likes to latch himself onto powerful people like a leech, to save his own skin. Do not be fooled by his act."

"I didn't trust him from the first glance, uncle" Zuko said calmly.

"Because he was so weak in spirit, he became a soldier, and latched himself onto his commanding officer. He became powerful, and latched onto bigger and better people. He may be weak, but he is a snake as well."

"Thank you uncle, for that enlightening tale."

"I'm just saying…" Iroh said, shrugging.

------------------------------------

They had made their way up to Commander Kento's manor, and he excitedly invited them into dinner. "And I have made sure that your men are fed tonight as well." He hurriedly explained to Zuko.

"That is most kind of you." Iroh said graciously. Zuko just grunted.

"I must say, I do hope you enjoy the food. I have just, let us say, _employed,_ a new cook, and she is very handy with her ladle." Commander Kento explained.

Zuko again just raised an eyebrow. Whenthe commandersaw his confused expression, he embarrassedly explained "A ladle is a rather large spoon used for cooking…"

"I KNOW WHAT A LADLE IS!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Do not yell at the dinner table Prince Zuko, it is uncouth." Iroh said calmly, sipping his tea.

"Anyway, my new cook is quite a feisty one. I just recently found her about two weeks ago, practically dying of starvation. So, Iplucked her off the streets and brought her up here, where I kindly gave her appropriate clothes, a room, and cooking utensils." He then broke off from his montage and screamed "GIRL! GET IN HERE NOW WITH THE FOOD!"

Zuko was taken aback at the sudden change in Commander Kento. Perhaps it was because the girl was lower class than he, so he would take off his mask and act like his serpentine self.

But Zuko was disturbed from his thoughts when he saw the creature protruding out of the kitchen. It looked as though plates, chopsticks, meat, and vegetables had all been screwed together, and then stuck on top of human legs. It took him a minute more to realize that it was, in fact, the kitchen girl carrying all the plates of food, and stepping delicately so none would fall.

"Sorry for the delay sir" the girl apologized, and quickly placed the food in front of the dinner party. As she placed the food in front of Zuko, he was again taken aback at the fact that this was the same girl he had seen haggling in the market.

"What took so long?" Commander Kento questioned.

"This is a different type of meat." The girl explained. "It took longer to cook. And I tried out a few different ingredients to see which one worked the best-"

"None of your excuses! Back to work! We may want you later!" Commander Kento commanded, kicking her shin. The girl's eyes blazed with anger, but she merely bowed and walked head held high out of the room.

"I told you she was feisty!" Commander Kento said, back inside his friendly mask. "Anyway, I had her cooking for about a week, and then I walked by the kitchens, and what do I hear? Some delightful sound was emitting from inside the room! So I peered inside, and I see that girl singing as she was cleaning! So, she now sings for me every night after I eat. It is quite a treat."

"What is her name?" asked Iroh.

"Eh? Oh…Kimi I believe." Kento said, dismissing the subject with a wave of his hand. "Now you must try this food, it is delightful!" and with that said, he grabbed his chopsticks and dug in.

Zuko had to agree with Commander Kento in one prospect: the food _was_ delicious. He could tell that his uncle was enjoying it as well. But then, his uncle enjoyed anything that had to do with food.

After they had all eaten their share of food, Commander Kento again screamed "GIRL!" and the girl called 'Kimi I Believe' returned from the kitchen and took the dirty dishes away.

"It was a lovely meal my dear." Iroh said to her. She just blushed.

"Now," Commander Kento started. "Would you like to hear her sing, or must you be going?"

"Oh, I would like to hear her sing. Wouldn't you, Prince Zuko?" Iroh looked at Zuko questioningly, but Zuko knew that whatever he said would have no difference; his uncle wanted to hear her sing, so that was what was going to happen.

"I do not particularly care at this point." He replied gruffly.

"SPLENDID!" Commander Kento said, clapping his hands together again. Then, taking a deep breath he again screamed "GIRL!"

Kimi poked her head out from the kitchen. "Yes sir?"

"We would like to hear you sing. Get out here." Commander Kento said, pointing to the floor.

"If you can hold on one moment, I was cleaning the dishes, and I am covered in-"

"NOW!"

She sighed, but stalked out into the room. Zuko bit his tongue trying to not laugh; the girl was covered in soap bubbles. It was as if she had gotten in a fight with a bath and it was winning.

The Commander had a disgusted look on his face. "Is that any way to look before singing for our guests? Go wipe yourself down this instant!"

The girl grit her teeth and stalked back into the kitchen, where a few seconds later she came back out of, bubble free.

"That's better. Now." He pointed to Iroh and Zuko. "This is General Iroh and Prince Zuko of the fire nation. They wish to hear you sing."

She turned toward Zuko. "What would you like to hear me sing sir?" she asked in a sickenly sweet tone. The same tone, he noticed, that she used with the meat man. It was as if she was trying to be polite, but was making fun of him at the same time.

"Do you know any patriotic songs?" Iroh asked, placing his head on top of his entwined fingers.

"I do know one patriotic song, but I am afraid it is not of thefire nation. Will it do?" she asked, a bit more respect in her tone this time.

"That will be fine." Iroh said, smiling.

She smiled back, then closed her eyes, and began.

_**I vow to thee, my country. All earthly things above**_

_**Entire, whole and perfect, the service of my love.**_

_**The land that asks no questions, the land that stands the test,**_

_**That lays upon the alter the dearest and the best**_

_**The land that never falters, the land that pays the price**_

_**The land that makes undaunted the final sacrifice!**_

_**The land that asks no questions, the land that stands the test,**_

_**That lays upon the alter the dearest and the best**_

_**The land that never falters, the land that pays the price**_

_**The land that makes undaunted the final sacrifice!**_

When she had finished with her song, she bowed again and stood stark still, waiting for his response.

"Well?" Commander Kento asked Prince Zuko excitedly. "What do you think?"

Zuko was speechless. It was as if the heavens had opened and the Gods and Goddesses were singing instead. Her lovely soprano voice sent chills down Zuko's spine and made him shiver at the mere beauty of it. The low notes she hit made Zuko gasp in amazement, while the high notes made him wonder if that was humanly possible. While she sang, she had spread her arms out dramatically, and her chest puffed out. If anyone else had done this, they would have looked like a complete prat, yet on her it looked as though she was directing angels.

"It was absolutely beautiful." Iroh said amazed.

Zuko nodded in agreement. "Yes, very nice."

Commander Kento chuckled to himself, as if he had just won a bet. "I told you so! Alright girl, you are free for the night. Finish the dishes, and then you may retire."

"Thank you sir." She bowed to all three of the men, and then retreated back into the kitchen.

Commander Kento then turned to Iroh and began interogating him about what he wasdoing lately, and how he was.A few minutes later, Zuko was bored of the talk, andstood up to make his way out of the dining room.

"The bathroom is on your left dear boy!" he heard the commander call, but he paid no head. He just needed some alone time after hearing that song.

Walking by the kitchen, he looked in, snooping. There he saw the girl, washing the dishes, muttering to herself.

"That no good ungrateful- yes _master_, so sorry _sir_, right away_ your highness._ ARG! I cannot BELIEVE him! Why, if I had him to myself, I would--ACK!" she had gotten herself so mad that she broke a plate. Cursing, she picked up the broken pieces of glass and looked at them, contemplating. Then, she threw up a piece into the air and chucked a fireball at it. Cursing again at herself, she put the other pieces into a stack of trash and turned back around to continue washing.

Prince Zuko couldn't believe it. This dumb commander had a _firebender_ working for him? This was ridiculous! He would not stand for it! Opening the door, he barged in and said "Hey."

She froze, and then turned around timidly. "…y-yes?" she stammered.

"Are you a firebender?" Zuko asked bluntly.

"Um…in-in a way I suppose." She answered blinking.

"What do you mean 'in a way'? Either you are, or you aren't. Now, are you, or aren't you?" Zuko said frustrated.

"Y-Yes." She answered timidly.

"Then why are you working for this no good creep? Firebenders are not fit to work for anyone."

She just blinked at him, dumbfounded. "I beg your pardon?"

Zuko looked at her. "What's your name?" he finally asked.

"Kila" She replied, holding out her hand. Zuko merely looked at it, and she shrugged and let itfall. "Nevermind…"

"So," Zuko said, leaning against a countertop. "You like working for this guy?"

"It's a joy." Kila answered sarcastically, turning back to the dishes. "He is such a pig."

"Then why not leave? Go back to Fire Nation territory? That's what I would do" Zuko said, addingto himself "_if I could"._

"I would love to. I would love to go anywhere, just get away from this monkey of a man. But I have no transportation, or money, or food... well, you get the idea." She explained. "I would eventually have to come back here. I've just been crawling from town to town, trying to get by. I have no idea how to get back home, so…" she sighed and stopped washing. "This is my only option." She finally answered.

Thinking to himself, Zuko hatched a brilliant plan. But the downside was that he was going to look nice. "If you were able to get away from this rhino, would you still cook for men? And sing?"

"Well, I sing anywhere I go. It's just such a passion of mine. The cooking, I guess it would depend. But if I was away from this jerk, I would do practically anything." Kila answered, her hopes rising.

Zuko sighed. "Alright, I'll figure out a way for you to come aboard our ship. We have a crew of hungry men, who need a good meal. Plus, I saw you haggling in the market earlier today, and that could come in handy with our money problem." He noticed Kila's puzzled expression, so he explained "my uncle loves to shop, that's the problem."

She just looked at him, and then broke out into a very happy giggle. It sounded almost as great as her singing, and it warmed Zuko. He continued, saying "I don't know how we're going to get you away from the commander here without doing something illegal; it seems that he enjoys your cooking. You can probably sneak out of your window tonight…you do have a window, right?"

"My room is actually on ground level, but instead of me climbing through there, I can just tell him I need to go buy more paprika. He doesn't know what that is…I don't think anyone does actually" she muttered to herself. Sighing, she broke out of her trance and continued "so, I can probably just get out the door, and come with you that way."

Zuko shrugged. "Sounds good, nothing can go wrong."

"Knock on wood." Kila said.

"What?"

"…nevermind." She said, shaking her head sadly.

------------------------------------

After they had bade the Commander farewell, Zuko and Iroh made their way back down the road, and Zuko explained to his uncle that Kila was in fact a firebender, and she was going to stow away on their ship cooking for the men. Iroh was a bit confused on the matter, but shrugged it off saying "No Firebender deserves to be treated like a slave. She will be singing, right?"

A few minutes later, Kila appeared next to where Zuko and Iroh had stopped on the side of the road, wearing a traveling rag and a smile on her face.

"It worked! He's so stupid, he didn't even notice!" Kila said energetically. Iroh laughed and clapped his hand on her back, leading her down to the ship.

------------------------------------

**TA-DA! Chapter two, already up! HUZZAH!**

**Ok, so I also do not own the song, nor the lyrics to "I Vow To Thee My Country". I changed the lyrics a bit, but I do not take the credit for the song. **

**It is now 2 in the morning, and I am finally tired. Look at what boredom can do to a person! That is exciting.**

**Sorry this was quite boring, but things will pick up soon, they always do, don't they? Thanks for reading!**

**SeethingxShadows**


	3. Confession

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, then Momo would be able to talk, and Appa would be green. Seeing as this hasn't happened, I obviously don't own the Avatar. I just happen to own Kila.**

------------------------------------

**3**

Kila's head was reeling. She goes to sleep one night, and wakes up the next day in some strange city. When she went to go investigate where she had suddenly appeared, everyone gawked at her jeans and suggested that she was a witch come to slay them all. So, she had to find a market place and steal some of the clothes from a stand, which she was _not_ proud of. Plus, they didn't fit correctly, which was a pain.

After a few days of her crawling around looking for coins, food, or any kind of clue to get her back home, she was snatched up by an old fat man and carried off to his house, where she was ordered to cook. This was another problem, seeing as the food he had did not come out of a box, and with directions. After a few horrid and burnt tries however, she was able to make something that resembled food. At least Commander Porky didn't seem to notice that her cooking wasn't exactly up to par, because he wolfed it down like a bison.

But that was the end of her happiness; she hated being treated like a slave. She was never made for working. It always took her mother five times of yelling at her to clean her room. To her, the floor was one large shelf. But then all of a sudden she was a slave? Her ego would never stand for this.

Thankfully Prince Zuko and General Iroh came and whisked her off. It wasn't exactly the knight in shining armor she dreamed about, but it would have to do. Iroh was a kind enough man who made Kila laugh. Zuko, on the other hand, never smiled, and was quite stubborn. Ironically, so was Kila, which meant that whenever they happened to be in the same room, or around each other, there was going to be yelling. Most of the time it was Zuko yelling at Kila to mind her own business and keep the ship clean. Then she would just scream back that he was not a slave driver, and she would clean the ship when it needed to be clean. (When they took her aboard the ship they agreed that she would cook, clean and sing for the crew, in return for a room to herself and clothes.)

The one thing that Kila still puzzled over is how she got to that era. She, of course, was excited, because she was living in her favorite myth! But after spending the first few days trying to figure it all out, she had learned that no one could bend all four elements like she could. Well, one person was able to, and that happened to be Prince Zuko's obsession: the Avatar. She never let Zuko, Iroh, or any of the men see her water, earth or air bend. She only practiced firebending around the men, and sometimes the other elements in her room when she was aware that no one was snooping.

She sometimes wondered if she should tell Iroh that she was from the future. She felt that if she told Zuko, he would blow a gasket and send her toppling off the side of the boat. She didn't want this to happen, for obvious reasons, plus she hated fish. So she kept her mouth shut, and did what she was told.

------------------------------------

Another few weeks passed, and Kila had still no idea on how to get home. However, she did not mind living on the ship with the men. None of them tried to advance on her like perverts. The first time this happened, she shot a fireball at the soldier and told him that if he tried anything, then she would make it very difficult for him to use the restroom. After that threat, no other men tried anything. Instead, they befriended her, and talked to her, and she became part of the crew.

It was around this time that Iroh had asked Kila if she wanted him to help her advance her bending skills:

"Oh, would you really help me General?" Kila asked excitedly when he had asked her.

"Of course I would. And how many times have I told you to call me Uncle? You are practically the same age as Prince Zuko, it is bizarre hearing that title from someone as young as you." He placed his arm around her and Kila giggled, giving him a tight hug.

And it was at this point that she began following Iroh around like a lovesick puppy. He treated her like royalty, and like a family member. Every afternoon she would make him tea, which he would respond with a "Best I have ever had!". And an hour later he would give her the same lessons that he used to give Zuko when he was just learning. Kila learned very quickly, and in no time she was shooting fire out from her feet, hands and fingers at the same time, which had Iroh perplexed.

"That is quite remarkable…I thought that only the Avatar was able to shoot fire out like that…" He would question, scratching his head. Kila would then just giggle nervously, bow and retreat from the room to leave Iroh alone pondering.

------------------------------------

Every now and then after dinner Kila would sometimes sing for the men to raise their spirits. Zuko noticed the change in the crew after a night Kila sang some song about a person named 'Danny Boy'. He went up to her and asked if she had noticed the change in the men.

Kila merely nodded and replied "A happier crew will get work done ten times as fast as an unhappy crew. Keep them satisfied, and they will remain loyal hard workers. I thought this was obvious." She then raised an eyebrow and picked up her dirty laundry from her floor to go wash.

------------------------------------

A month passed, and Kila could not take it anymore. She finally set out to find Iroh and tell him the truth. Finding him nestled in his room meditating, she knocked on the door lightly.

Popping one eye open, he looked towards Kila and said "Yes?" in a questioning tone.

"…I have something to tell you…" Kila said reluctantly.

Iroh opened both eyes and looked at her. She was nervously shaking and twitching, shuffling her feet around, and holding a leather canteen. He had seen this twitch on women before, and it never meant good news. He took a deep breath, prepared himself for the announcement, and said "Come in."

Kila entered his room and closed the door. Sitting down opposite Iroh, she looked at the ground, tapped her fingers on the floor, and shifted her weight from side to side. After a few more minutes of dawdling, she muttered half out loud, half to herself "I guess the best way to explain is to show you…"

"Yes I will be the Godfather." Iroh said confidently.

The words Kila was about to utter died on her tongue, and she jerked her head up sharply towards Iroh. "…I beg your pardon?"

"I will godfather your unborn child." He explained.

Kila paused a few seconds out of shock, and then blurted out "I look pregnant?"

Iroh was taken aback. "Are you not? The twitching and shaking are common side effects for telling a person-"

"Uncle, I'm not pregnant! I'm still a virgin!" Kila stated rather loudly, and then proceeded to turn red in the face.

"…Ah." said a very embarrassed General. "Well, that aside. What would you like to tell me?"

A little of the tension lifted, Kila sighed, and picked up the leather canteen she had brought in with her and uncorked it. Carefully, she held the canteen over the nearby tiny side table, and delicately poured water all over it.

"What are you thinking? You had better clean that up!" asked Iroh, taken aback.

But Kila didn't answer. Instead, she lifted her hand palm up toward the ceiling, and a tiny stream of water danced upward like a snake being enchanted by a flute. Slowly, she pushed the stream back into the canteen. When it was safely inside, she corked it again, and took a deep breath. That wasn't very impressive waterbending, but it was the best she could do.

She looked up at the stunned General, hoping that he wouldn't become enraged and kick her off the ship, or throw her into the prison cells below deck. But instead of jumping up and down out of anger, he just sat stone still in his original position, mouth agape.

"But…but this isn't possible," he said weakly once he was able to work his vocal cords again. "T-the Avatar is that airbending monk! I've seen him water and air bend. How could you…how could you be an Avatar as well?"

"I don't know how that happened," Kila began. "But I'm not from this time period either. This is going to sound incredibly corny, but I'm from the future." And with that said she began to explain to Iroh everything that had happened to her sense she had gone to sleep that one fateful night a month ago.

------------------------------------

Zuko angrily stomped down the hall toward his uncle's room. He had to speak with him at once, whether he was still meditating or not!

"UNCLE!" he screamed as he kicked the door to his room open. Then, all at once, he forgot what he was so angry about, because a new anger entered his mind.

There was Kila, sitting directly across from his uncle. They were both frozen from fright, and staring up at the prince with wide plate eyes.

And right in the middle of them was a stream of water, hanging in midair, with Kila's hands in a waterbending position.

------------------------------------

**Well? What do you think? **

**Suspense killing you? Yes? No? Aw, too bad. **

**Please review. If you're going to flame, then do it nicely. I accept constructive criticism, that's what helps me grow as a writer. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**SeethingxShadows **


	4. Explanation

**Before I begin, I would like to say a few words. **

**I have been writing, because I like to do that. But, I have also been posting these chapters, so people would read them, and give me an input on how my writing is, (you need to describe settings better, you should stop writing because it sucks, wow you're great, etc.)**

**I have just figured out how to see how many people have read my story.**

**189 have read this.**

**2people have reviewed. (Thank you _Little Angela_and ****_BinkaWV._****By the way, you guys rock the world, and then some.)**

**Ok, I'm sorry, but that is just pathetic. I mean really. **

**Please, if you are reading Fanfiction, then you probably spend lots of time on the internet, right? Then after you read, please review. It really means a lot to me. **

**Thank you,**

**SeethingxShadows**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The only Avatar thing I own is this plotline, not the characters. I also do not own _Sloop John B._, that is owned by the Beach Boys.**

**

* * *

**

4

Kila's body froze in its position, staring up at Zuko's bewildered face. He blinked a couple times, and then began to work out in his head what he was seeing. Kila quickly remembered that she still had the water strand hanging in the air, so she quickly bent it back into her tiny leather canteen.

"Um…this isn't what it looks like…?" She said slowly.

Zuko just stared at her, and had finally processed through his mind what was going on. His face suddenly turned the same dark red color as his uniform and his eyebrows furrowed.

Kila jumped up, preparing herself to run. Holding her hands out in front of her, she said calmly "Prince Zuko, calm down…sit down, and I can explain-"

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN?" Zuko asked angrily. Then he pounced at Kila, hands ablaze. Iroh leaped out of the way as the girl ran over to the other side of the room, dodging the enraged prince's blasts of fire. "THE FACT THAT YOU SOMEHOW ARE AN AVATAR?"

"Ok, so you-YIPE! - figured that out-ACK!" Kila panted as she ran around the room, Zuko chasing her.

"THE FACT THAT YOU POTRAYED YOURSELF AS A FIREBENDER? THE FACT THAT YOU USED US TO GET YOU OUT OF IMPRISONMENT?" Zuko yelled as he chased Kila around the room.

"I didn't exactly _use_ you, per say. YOUCH! You were the one that proposed the idea in the-YIKES- first place!" She gasped.

This fact only made the prince madder, and he sent larger fireballs in Kilas direction.

The general just sat in a corner, watching the two crazed teens running amok in his room. If this situation wasn't so life threatening, then it would have actually been quite funny. His head just moved back and forth, like he was watching a very fast tennis game.

Kila made her legs move faster, but she was running out of breath. Quickly, she bounced across the table and grabbed her leather canteen, which was still full of water. Thinking fast, she uncorked the canteen, turned toward the prince and screamed "CHILL _OUT_!" and squeezed the leather bladder as hard as she could. The water gushed out of the canteen and all over Zuko, dousing his hands and calming him down a very small amount.

Kila threw the empty canteen onto the table and said "Prince Zuko, sit down, and I will explain my predicament."

"I will not take orders from the likes of you." He replied.

"Prince Zuko, please sit down." Iroh piped.

Zuko just '_huff'_ed and turned his head.

"_Please_ sit down." Kila said strongly.

"NO."

"SIT DOWN DAMMIT!"

Zuko sat, amazed at Kila's use of profanity.

Kila let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry for that, and I'm sorry for the horrible 'chill out' pun. But you have to listen to me. _This _is why I didn't run up and tell you that I'm possibly an Avatar-"

"Actually," Iroh butted in, "you probably _are_ an Avatar."

"You are truly helping." Kila said sarcastically. Then turning to Zuko she began. "Look, here's the thing-"

"It doesn't matter what you tell me. I'm just going to go turn you into the fire nation. If it's an Avatar they want, then it's an Avatar they will receive." Zuko said stubbornly folding his arms.

Kila sighed again. "You won't turn me in."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because they already know that the Avatar is an airbender, and won't believe you."

"I will make you waterbend."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't _make_ me waterbend."

"I can do anything I want!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"She is right Prince Zuko." Iroh piped up. "The Fire Nation will not believe you. I wouldn't have even believed you if she had not told me first."

Zuko turned angrily to his uncle. "When did it tell you?"

"I am NOT an 'it'!" Kila said exasperated.

"She told me today, just as you barged in." Iroh said calmly.

"Which was very rude, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Kila said half joking, half serious. Zuko just continued to glare at her.

Kila took a deep breath and sat down next to Zuko. "This is going to sound extremely corny, and I again apologize," she started. "But, I'm from the future. I read about bending in some books, and I tried it myself. I can't really do air very well, and earth is just too difficult. But water is a bit easier, and obviously fire comes the easiest."

"My theory is that this is because in her time, the avatar cycle is at fire, and she is a descendent of fire nation." Iroh said wisely.

"So I'm not entirely a traitor…" Kila said hopefully. But Zuko kept his angered face on. Kila blew some hair out of her face and continued. "Anyway, I went to bed one night and woke up the next day in that city you found me in. Then I was grabbed by that behemoth of a man and made to work as his cook. Then you found me, and here we are."

Her enlightening speech didn't seem to get though to Zuko, so she continued. "The point is, I have no idea why I'm here, and no idea how to get home."

"Prince Zuko," the retired general said standing up and walking over to his nephew, "there is no way we can discover our future. Butperhaps Kila was sent here to help you be restored to your throne. Maybe she was sent to aid the avatar himself. Or maybe she was just sent to cook for us. We do not know yet, but in due time we shall figure it out. Have patience." He placed a loving hand on his nephews shoulder, and sat down between the Kila and Zuko. "All we have to figure out now is what we are planning to do."

Kila didn't understand what Iroh meant when he said "restored to his throne", but it seemed to calm Zuko down to a point where he wasn't scowling as hard.

**

* * *

**

Zuko processed through his mind what he had just learned. He was downright pissed at everything. He was pissed at himself for not figuring this out. He was pissed at Kila for not telling him about this. He was pissed at his uncle for knocking some sense into him and being truthful about how it was ridiculous to turn Kila over to the fire nation. He was pissed at the fire nation because if he did try and turn Kila in, they wouldn't believe him and he would become an even greater social outcast. And he was pissed at that water canteen for getting him all wet. _Stupid water…_

Thinking it all over, it was he who spoke next. "For now, I hate you." he directed at Kila.

He was surprised to see her hurt expression, but he waved his hand like he was dismissing the emotion. "As well as this, I do not trust you."

"Well, I can understand that…" Kila said sadly. "But…hate? That's a very strong word."

"It's also a very accurate word." Zuko said frankly. "And the fact that you're from the future explains a lot. Like the fact that you're so bizarre, with your sayings, and your food. Like what we had last night…"

"HEY!" Kila said pointing an accusing finger at Zuko. "Pizza is NOT bizarre! I'm SORRY that the bread wasn't very fluffy, but it took me five whole days of experiments to figure out how to even _make_ it! Back home it comes in a box!"

Iroh looked up startled. "A box?" he asked. "Does all food come in boxes?"

"Erm…no." Kila explained. "Some just comes already made. This is why I had so much trouble with it! But it happens to be my favorite food, and I was craving it!"

Iroh giggled. "And it also explains why I have never heard of these songs you are always singing, and why you don't take requests!"

Zuko cleared his throat, trying to get the attention focused back on him. "For now, we will act like nothing has happened. You will keep cooking, cleaning, and singing for the men. There will be no air, water or earth bending."

"Well duh." Kila said.

"Excuse me?" Zuko asked confused, but with a hint of seriousness. "What is this 'duh'?"

"Nevermind," Kila said shaking it off.

Zuko scowled at her again. "You aggravate me."

"The feeling is mutual." Kila sneered back.

"Now now," Iroh said trying to restore order. "Kila, I will try and figure out a way to get you back home. But for now, I want you to act natural."

"That's what I just said!" Zuko said annoyed.

"Yes, but you said it very rudely. Kila has done nothing wrong." Iroh said calmly.

"Yea, chill dude." Kila said, trying to confuse him with slang. She chuckled at his mixed expression of bewilderment and anger. Then turning to Iroh she thanked him for understanding and for his patience, and excused herself to make dinner.

Zuko sat fuming on the floor. Iroh watched her leave and asked to himself, but out loud "I wonder what futuristic food she will be serving tonight."

**

* * *

**

Kila was a tad put to rest for the fact that she wasn't thrown overboard, chopped up into pieces, fed to the pet rhinos, or in any other way killed or humiliated. Sometimes she loved the old general and his wisdom, and this was definitely one of those times.

Walking into the kitchen, she half thought about what in the world she was going to do next, what Prince Zuko was going to do, and what she was going to make for dinner. But what she didn't think about was her math, and the fact that there are not three halfs in a whole.

**

* * *

**

That night Kila had served spaghetti. Because of her numerous experiments with pizza dough, it had left her supplies quite short, and Kila was wondering if she would have to start making cabbage soup with two ingredients: water and cabbage.

After the spaghetti, which only Prince Zuko complained about, the men protested for a song. Kila was racking her brains for one that would fit the mood, and she was coming up short. But then she remembered at the back of her mind one song she used to hear her dad sing as he would work in the backyard. She tried to remember all of the lyrics, and finally agreed to sing a song, much to the crew's enthusiasm.

Kila climbed up onto her table that she converted into a podium, hummed the tune for a second, and then burst out into song.

**We come on the Sloop John B,  
My grandfather and me.  
Around Nassau town we did roam.  
Drinking all night,  
Got into a fight,  
Well I feel so broke up,  
I want to go home. **

So hoist up the John B's sail,  
See how the mainsail sets,  
Call for the captain ashore,  
Let me go home, let me go home.  
I wanna go home, why won't they let me go home? Yeah yeah,

**Well I feel so broke up  
I wanna go home **

The first mate he got drunk  
And broke in the cap'n's trunk  
The constable had to come and take him away  
Should have just known,  
Why don't you leave me alone, yeah yeah  
Well I feel so broke up, I wanna go home.

So hoist up the John B's sail  
See how the mainsail sets  
Call for the captain ashore  
Let me go home, let me go home  
I wanna go home,  
Why don't you let me go home  
I feel so broke up I wanna go home

The poor cook he caught the fits,  
And threw away all my grits,  
And then he took and he ate up all of my corn.

**Let me go home,  
Why don't they let me go home?  
This is the worst trip I've ever been on. **

So hoist up the John B's sail,  
See how the mainsail sets,  
Call for the captain ashore,  
Let me go home, let me go home.  
I wanna go home,  
Why don't you let me go home?

**I feel so broke up, I wanna go home!**

Kila purposely sang this song an octave higher than she remembered, putting extra emphasis on the chorus. As she sang, she began to tear up, and put more emotion into the parts '_I wanna go home!_'. By the end of the song it was all she could do to not collapse onto the tabletop and continue crying, wishing that this horridnightmare would just end. Ending her song, she bowed like always and hopped off the table, walking quicker than usual towards her room.

Once she got there, she just fell onto the floor and let the flood gates down. She missed her father, her mother, and even her little brother, even though he was a pain in the ass. She missed her clothes, her room, her bath, her bed, everything. She was years away from home on a ship that she wasn't welcome on, and didn't belong on. The pain was tearing her heart apart, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Kila stayed on the floor that night and eventually wore herself out crying and fell into a very deep sleep, where she dreamed about the chocolate she missed.

**

* * *

**

Every time that Kila sang, Zuko was held captive by her voice. He had heard her sing almost every other night, and yet it still amazed him that it was possible something could be so lovely. Yet tonight, her song was full of pain. Even though Zuko was still royally annoyed at the traitor, he couldn't help hearing the lyrics and the sobs that she was emitting. Ironically, it just made her voice more entrancing and powerful, and Zuko was again held captive like a helpless sailor who stumbled into a pack of Sirens.

When she had finished, she quickly ran to her room, and Zuko watched her, thinking that he had seen a glimpse of tears on her face. But he quickly brushed the idea from his head, when he scanned the room at his men. They had all been affected by Kila's song, and were all experiencing bouts of homesickness. One by one, they all quietly left their tables and went back to work, or to their cots to think for the night.

"You know," said a voice beside Zuko that woke him from his stupor. Zuko turned to his uncle who was sitting very still with his eyes closed. "She is a long way from home. Be kind." And with that said he stood up and walked out of the room.

Prince Zuko watched him leave, contemplating. Then, remembering that Kila was one of the future avatars, his anger raged back up again and he stalked off to the helm.

**

* * *

**

Two days passed, and all that Prince Zuko did to Kila was kick her soap bucket over once when she was scrubbing the floor. He didn't talk to her, he didn't order her around, he just ignored her completely. _"Well two can play at that game,"_ Kila thought, and she equally ignored him. Iroh watched the two of them in their silent argument with bated breath, wondering when, or if, he should set up the bunkers and warn the men about the danger of annoying the either of them.

But then, at the beginning of the next day, there was such a plot twist that it pulled both Kila and Zuko out of their silent treatment argument.

Admiral Zhou's ship had pulled up beside Zuko's smaller one, and he was preparing to board.

**

* * *

**

**Ta da! Another chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long. I had writers block, then I had summer reading (Brave New World. Honestly, I hate my school.)**

**The next one should be up soon; I know how you all are at the edge of your keyboards. **

**Toodle Pip. **


	5. Sour Greetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, Sokka would dance more often. And I don't own _Pie Jesu Requiem_, that is property of Andrew Lloyd Webber. (If any of you have the chance, I highly suggest hearing it sung by Sarah Brightman, it's a lovely song.)**

**Many thanks to everyone for reviewing! CHAAAAAAA! I guess that sometimes begging, pleading and all around being hella annoying works. :does victory dance:**

**Zuko: get on with it already.**

**Shut up. :bonks Zuko on the head with the keyboard.: Anyway, I'm sorry if this is taking forever, but my dad and I have been planning a cross country trip up to Portland, and he's as giddy as a five year old after a venti double shot espresso. (Cross country is basically flying in a small airplane and going to different airports. It's not running.)**

**And I have also suddenly become an innkeeper to a baby bird that we found on our patio, screeching at my two labs "Hey, I'm right here! Just try and eat me! Come on! I dare ya! I can take you both on with one wing behind my back!" She (or he, I dunno.) still has the baby bird hair and bald spots, so she's brand new. All she eats is figs, and she'll only eat them from me, while I'm singing to her. Out of all the baby birds we had to find and save, it had to be the picky one. Go figure. Anyway, every ten minutes she starts singing either "Chirp", "Chirp 2, the remix" or "Hey bitch! I'm hungry! Feed me!" So, every ten minutes, I have to jump up and tend to Madam's needs.**

**The cool thing is I named her Ginseng. Can anyone guess why?**

**Zuko: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

…**it's like Monty Python… ooer.**

**

* * *

**

**5**

Zuko was standing at the front of his ship pouting, when a large shadow loomed over him. As he looked up, his scowl deepened.

There it was, Admiral Zhou's ship, slowing down to the pace of Zuko's smaller and less threatening one. A soldier was waving at Zuko, ordering him to stop so the admiral could board. Zuko was just about to give the soldier a very offensive hand gesture, when he felt his ship growl beneath him and slow down to a halt.

Spinning on his heal, Zuko stalked towards the helms, where he wrenched open the door, not surprised to see that his Uncle had issued the command.

"Prince Zuko, the sooner we comply with Admiral Zhou, the sooner we may be on our way." Iroh said calmly, picking up the Pai Cho board and putting it away neatly.

Zuko did not complain; he knew that his uncle was right. The sooner he let Zhou degrade him, the sooner he would be off the ship, and the sooner he could continue his quest. But just to keep up appearances, he shot a blast of fire toward the table, igniting a few tiles ablaze.

"My tiles!" Iroh wailed.

**

* * *

**

Just a few minutes later, a gangplank was lowered and the deceitful admiral Zhou walked on board, a sneer planted on his face.

"Greetings, Prince Zuko" he said icily.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Admiral?" Iroh asked, stepping in before Zuko could say anything.

"I've just come by to check up on your progress, see how you are maintaining your…ship? It's more like a tiny dory." Zhou looked around, the sneer growing wider with every furrow of Zuko's brows. "Although, as much as I have loved our little chat right now, we mustn't linger. I have to get started inspecting. Because, unlike _some_ people, my presence is wanted in the Fire nation."

"Your presence is not wanted here." Zuko said coldly.

Zhou just merely shrugged. "And neither do I want to be here. However,the Fire Lord has been increasingly requesting my presence. But, business is business. And so, to business." And with that said he strutted around Iroh and Zuko and began inspecting.

Zuko's temper flared up. How he would love to just reach his hands around Zhou's neck and strangle the malignant worm. Zuko shuffled over to where his uncle and Zhou were and walked silently behind them, keeping an eye on Zhou for his tricks, and keeping an eye on his uncle for stupidity.

**

* * *

**

An hour passed. This hour was consumed merely by Zhou pointing out every detail that was wrong, how poorly Zuko kept the ship,why it was so atrocious, and so forth.

Zuko didn't think it could get any worse.

And then it did.

As they were walking down another long corridor, Zuko heard distant singing and muttering. "_Lovely ladies, looking for a bite, waiting for the customers who only come at night. _Wait, is that how it goes? Or is it waiting, _and then_ looking? Oh, I wish I had my ipod…"

The party turned a corner, and there was Kila, on the floor, scrubbing.

"_Oh no."_ Zuko thought to himself.

"Tell me Zuko, what does she scrub besides the floor?" Zhou asked, thinking that this was quite a clever joke.

Kila turned, unaware before that there was anyone behind her. Raising an eyebrow, she stood up. Zuko wished he could continuously bang his head against a wall. Kila was covered in dirt from cleaning the whole morning. Her hair was in a scraggily made bun with strands falling out everywhere. The clothes that she was wearing were ragged and fading from obvious use, and her face was cloaked in a layer of soot. Then, to add to the perfect white trash image, he wiped her soapy hands on her pants. Turning to Iroh, she then asked "Who's this old pervert?" jabbing her thumb at Zhou. Zuko wished he would melt into the floor.

Zhou just merely raised his eyebrows, but showed no signs of anger. Iroh turned a shade pink and explained "This is Admiral Zhou. He's come to inspect the ship."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kila, the cleaner of the ship, extraordinary cook, wonderful singer and extreamly modest." Kila said holding out a hand. When Zhou just looked at it, she let it drop and shrugged.

Zuko raised a hand to his head and began massaging his temples, trying to squelch the headache that was forming quite rapidly.

Kila ignored his actions and continued "So, I always get ranks confused. I know the general is at the top and private is at the bottom…so that would make an admiral…?"

"A very high rank." Zhou said coldly. "When did you come aboard?"

"Oh, awhile ago." Kila said waving a hand. "I used to cook for this guy in the earth kingdom, but he was a real pain in the-"

"Actually" Iroh said, cutting Kila off in mid profane description, "She was enslaved to work for him. Then we learned that she was of the fire nation, and we…oh, how would you explain it…rescued her I suppose."

"I see," Zhou said. "Well, let's continue."

"Kila, we shall meet you later in the helm" Iroh instructed, leading the way.

Kila nodded and picked up her bucket; she was done scrubbing for the day. As she walked by Zuko, she forgot about the argument they had been having and whispered in his ear "He's like a dog, isn't he?"

Zuko stopped walking and turned around, perplexed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, he acts like a dog. Like, a Zhouzer. Or, a Chizhouzhou." Kila giggled at her ridiculously unfunny joke and walked off toward her room.

Zuko stared at her retreating back. "She never ceases to confuse me…" he mumbled and turned to follow his uncle.

**

* * *

**

As Kila walked toward her room, an ugly look crossed her face. So _that_ was the Admiral that Zuko was always complaining about. From all the descriptions she had heard from Zuko, it sounded like he was just a lonely old man who was looking for attention in the worst ways possible. Her suspicions had been verified earlier by Iroh over afternoon tea, and Kila had wondered what she would have done if she had ever met him. Well, low and behold, here he came the day she decides to look like crap. Kila was determined to clean herself up and change the first impression he had got of her.

Plus, she had also perfected a new recipe, and couldn't wait to try it out on the crew after he had heard Iroh say he had never heard of it before.

Giggling madly to herself, Kila hopped into her room to get her bath ready.

**

* * *

**

Another hour later, Zuko was leaning against the wall in the helm, listening to Zhou boast about everything. His fingers were itching to just throw the stupid man out the window.

Iroh was just sitting at the table, politely listening to Zhou, when the door opened, and he smiled. "Ah, my tea is here."

There was Kila, holding a tray containing Iroh's tea kettle, and a bunch of round bread-like looking things. "Sorry it took so long, I had to freshen up." Kila apologized as she placed the tray on the table.

Zhou stopped in mid sentence as she had entered, and Zuko couldn't help but look over her way. Kila's hair was newly washed and brushed, and because she was wearing it straight down, the sleekness of it shown brighter than the purest sunshine. She was wearing a new outfit that she had bought the last time they had stopped for supplies, which was a pale green that clashed with her caramel hair perfectly. The soot was off her face, and the dirt was scrubbed clean. Zuko had to hand it to her, she did look somewhat attractive.

After Zhou found his voice again, he looked strangely at the food that Kila had brought in. "What are these?" he asked, picking one up delicately with his fingertips, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Cookies! Fresh out of the oven too!" Kila explained enthusiastically. "I finally go the recipe right, after a few tries. Oatmeal raisin! Try a few, they're delicious." Then picking some up, she walked over to the other side of the room and crammed them into Zuko's hands. "_Please_ try some" she mumbled so that only he would hear. "They'll make your bad day a little brighter." Then she turned around, and walked back over to Iroh, and sat down next to him.

"My dear," he said happily. "These are quite tasty! And they go great with tea! Are there other flavors?"

"Yes…" Zhou said suspiciously. "This is…tolerable." He had taken a few nibbles out of his cookie, and was still holding it by his fingertips.

Kila giggled again and picked up the empty tray, leaving the kettle and plate of cookies on the table. "If you excuse me, I have to get dinner started."

"What are we having tonight?" Iroh asked excitedly.

"Well, we _were_ going to have spaghetti again…" Kila said, an idea popping into her head. "But, if the Admiral is kind enough, I could borrow a few ingredients from his cook and make something really tasty! Would that be alright sir?"

Kila had sidled up next to Zhou and was dripping with such sweetness, it made Zuko want to toss his cookies at her. What was she thinking? Having him stay longer is NOT what he wanted! And he DEFINITLY didn't want her looking at him like that, it was repulsive. And even Zhou had enough of a brain that he would be able to see through her.

But apparently, Zhou didn't. "General Iroh here has been proclaiming your cooking like it was from the Gods themselves. I may have to try it myself, see if it's worthy of fire nation soldiers. You are permitted to use my ingredients from my ship; they are of better quality anyway."

"Thank you kindly sir!" Kila said, then bowed and walked proudly out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Zuko wished that the day would just end. It was now dinnertime, and they were all congregated inside the large mess hall, awaiting Kila to come out and say they could come get their dinner.

When she had finally announced that it was served, the men surged upward and bounded for the front where the large pot was located, trying to get first in line. Kila had other men helping her serve this night, so the dinner was distributed much quicker than usual. She then made her way over to the table where Zuko was located, and placed his dinner in front of him, just like she did every night. Then she placed it in front of Iroh, Zhou and finally in the empty seat at the end of the table for herself.

"Ah!" Iroh exclaimed happily. "Beef stroganoff! One of my favorites! A lovely choice Kila." He excitedly picked up his chopsticks and dug in, making loud slurping noises.

Zuko just picked up his chopsticks politely and ate, just like every night. It was true that he liked Kila's cooking, but he would never tell her that, it ruined his appearance.

Zhou raised his eyebrows after he had a few bites of the meal. "Not bad, but there could be a few more spices added. Although, it's not like I expected perfection aboard _this_ ship." he said.

Kila wished that she could cram her chopsticks up his nose. But instead she said nothing and continued to eat.

**

* * *

**

After she had finished her dinner, Kila chose five men and had them pick up the dirty plates all around the tables. Kila then grabbed her plate, Iroh's, Zhou's and Zuko's, and turned toward the kitchen to place them in the sink along with all the others. It was usually this time of night that Kila wished she had her dishwasher, but then Kila realized that she could just have the men wash them also, and take turns. After laughing at her amount of power she had over the men, Kila retreated back to her table to sit back down and wait to see what would happen next. It was usually at this time that Kila would try and think of a good song to sing to match the mood, or a song that the men hadn't heard yet. But the men weren't chanting for her to sing, and she didn't know if it was proper with Zhou around. Although, come to think of it, she really didn't care what he thought anyway.

Looking over toward Zhou and Iroh, her eyes landed upon Zuko, who was looking at the table with such intensity she thought he was trying to burn it with his eyes. Breathing in deeply, Kila had to admit to herself that she felt sorry for the scarred prince. So, he was a rude, arrogant, spoiled brat, but look at what he had to constantly put up with!

"Kila," Iroh began. "I was wondering if you were going to sing for us tonight. I'm sure that Admiral Zhou would love to hear your voice." At this request the men cheered.

Kila smiled, and sat up straight in her chair. "Oh, I don't know…" she began. "If I sing practically every other night, then it really doesn't become a treat now, does it?" She smiled at the men's pleading. It was quite funny. "Well, if you insist." The men cheered.

Kila got up and walked over to her usual table that she sang on, and stood up on it. Thinking to herself, she tried to come up with a good song, something that would really knock Zhou's socks off…then it came to her.

"Now, this song it a bit different." Kila began to explain. "It's all in Latin, and it's more of an opera type song than I have been singing…Are you sure you want to hear it?" The men cheered again. Kila smiled broadened. Then closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and began.

**Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem, dona eis réquiem.**

**Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem, dona eis réquiem.**

**Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei**

**Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem, dona eis réquiem.**

**Sempiternam, Sempiternam**

**Eis réquiem.**

This was by far the best song that Zuko had heard Kila sing. It was indeed more opera sounding, and she was hitting much higher pitches than ever before. On the last time she sang the word 'Eis' she hit such a pure high note that Zuko could feel Zhou quiver next to him. This did indeed cheer Zuko up to learn that Zhou enjoyed her singing, and it cheered him up even more to know that Zhou wouldn't hear her sing again, while Zuko heard her every night. Zuko leaned back in his seat, a smug look crossing his face.

Ending her song, Kila stepped down from her make believe platform and walked over to the table that Iroh, Zhou and Zuko were positioned at.

Iroh wiped a tear from his eyes. "Very lovely my dear, very lovely."

"Are there any _other_ hidden talents you have?" Zhou asked suspiciously.

"Actually, she is quite a skilled firebender." Iroh said proudly.

"Is this so? So you must have beaten Prince Zuko then?" Zhou asked, acid in his tone.

"No, I haven't sparred with Prince Zuko. But if I did, I would beat his butt." Kila said confidently.

"I beg to differ." Zuko said proudly.

"I would like to see such a spar." Zhou said.

"I have a better idea," Iroh said, a gleam in his eyes. "Why doesn't she spar with _you_ Admiral? Just for a lesson on how masters work of coarse."

"I would be honored if you would help train me, sir." Kila said, using the same sickly sweet tone she used with bartering for goods.

"Well, I'm sure it would help you to see how _real_ masters firebend. This shall be interesting." Zhou said icily. Then, standing up from the table, he made his way to the arena to get ready.

Iroh passed Kila and whispered in her ear "Zuko once beat him. It will not be difficult for you." Then winking, he followed Zhou.

Zuko looked toward Kila, his eyebrows raised. Having not heard what his uncle just whispered to her, he was very worried. He had once sparred with Zhou, but had just barely won. And then he remembered that once he did win, the Commander at the time tried to strike him from behind. What if he tried that with Kila? Zuko's brain didn't want to admit it to Zuko's common sense, but he was a bit worried for her. Shaking his head, he also made his way over to the arena, with a large feeling of dread following him.

**

* * *

**

_**Random and Inane Babble**_

**Khazia****- Thanks for the many reviews! I loved reading them! And I love how you worked backwards, hehe. I would do the math, but alas, that isn't my greatest subject. It may not end up like you think…or will it? Da da dammmmm. Ok, it probably will end up like you're thinking, but with a bunch of twists. **

**albr62****- Yes, I suck at summaries. But I'm glad that your opinion was changed! That made me happy when I read your review. And I'm glad to know that everyone is in character. It's hard to keep Zuko in character, and to keep Kila from being a dreaded 'Mary Sue'. **

**Please keep reviewing, and I will keep writing! Thanks!**

**SeethingxShadows**


	6. Agni Kai

**So, it's about 11:50 pm right now, and I am wide awake. Damn tea and its caffeinated goodness, damn it to hell!**

**Iroh: I beg your pardon?**

**Er…I was saying…I don't own the avatar. Yes, that was is.**

**Iroh: That's what I though. **

**So, there's gonna be some action in this chapter! Oh dear, I hope everyone is in character…**

**Sokka: HEY! When am _I_ gonna be mentioned? This is an AVATAR story you know!**

**Aang: Sokka, don't be such a Prima Donna.**

**Sokka: Ah-bu-wh-eh-AGGG :stalks off:**

**Patience grasshopper, you shall appear soon…all in good time.**

**Aang: eh, I don't really care. It gives me a break from all my hard work.**

**Katara: what, like playing with your marbles?**

**Aang: HEY! Don't mess with my marbles!**

**Eww…not like that you perves…we better start this story before this goes awry… **

**

* * *

**

**6**

Zhou was kneeling at one end of the arena, his shirt off, and the red bands on his muscular arms. He outwardly smiled to himself; this was just too easy.

Kila was standing at the other end, because she didn't really quite understand what the point of kneeling was. She was just wearing her training pants and a loose fitting shirt, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Zuko was standing next to his uncle, who was prepping Kila. "Remember your basics." Iroh was explaining. "That will create the firm-"

"You're supposed to be kneeling." Zuko interrupted, not really listening to the old General. "A quick meditation before you begin. Do you WANT to loose?"

"I'm not good at mediation; my mind always strays away from calm and starts thinking about other things, like Johnny Depp." Kila answered, also not really listening to Iroh.

"What in the world is Johnny Depp?" Zuko asked.

"And Angelina Jolie, and Erik, and-" Kila held up a hand and was counting off the things she though of on her fingers.

"What are these things?" Zuko asked again, more annoyed than before.

"KILA! Focus!" Iroh said trying to restore order.

"Are you ready for your lesson?" Zhou called from across the arena. He was already standing up and in his fighting stance.

Iroh mumbled something about nobody ever listening to him, but then said to Kila "Pay attention. Do not let your mind wander, and remember your basics. Patience. Now turn around."

Kila turned around, and got into her fighting stance as well.

All of a sudden, she realized that the whole crew was assembled in that arena. She realized that she was going to have to dodge fire from a professional firebender, and it wasn't like practice at all.

"_How does Uncle expect me to win this?" _Kila thought to herself, worry spreading throughout her body.

"I'll start out easy on you," Zhou said. "Now, dodge these." He then shot a few lazy fireballs at Kila, and she raised an eyebrow. Lowering her arms, she moved one step out of the way, and the fire went strolling by her.

"_He is obviously underestimating me._" she thought. "_Maybe I can use this to my advantage…"_

"Good," he said, a sneer crawling onto his face again. "Now, I will make them a bit harder, and I want you to send more back _at_ me."

Then he shot fireball after fireball at Kila, much faster and harder to dodge than the ones before.

Kila jumped, turned, ducked and forced the fire back. She was never the most graceful person, and this worked as a large disadvantage.

Finally, Zhou shot a large fireball at her, and she grabbed it and shot it back, larger and fiercer than before.

He pushed it out of the way, his sneer broadening. Kila gulped. Then she took a deep breath and remembered her training with Iroh. Breathing out, she sent a large inferno past her fingertips, a little to the right of Zhou. Knowing how he would dodge it, she sent another to where he was standing. Now he had nowhere to go to dodge, he would have to send it back.

But he didn't. He just pushed it past his body, like a large wave. Kila bit her lip and began shooting fire off randomly, knowing she would never win this loosing battle.

Zhou was now just smiling, his knowledge of his soon success swelling his already oversized ego.

Stepping closer to Kila, he began to send larger and hotter fire at her, and he loved to see the expressions flowing across her face. It showed her weakness, showed that she was trying to think, not let it all flow out. It also showed his victory.

"BASICS!" Zhou then heard someone call from the sidelines.

Kila heard the cry as well. It snapped her back to reality, and although she didn't know who screamed that, she was eternally grateful. Taking another deep breath, she replayed all of her lessons through her head at top speed, remembering everything that Iroh had told her.

"_Wait…"_ she thought to herself. "_I'm the future avatar! Why didn't I remember this before?"_

Zhou's eyes widened. For at that moment, Kila had sent five very large fireballs out of her right hand at the same time. She then pushed her other hand out and sent another five. Continuing this pattern, she kept taking steps, advancing on Zhou.

As she would take her steps, she pushed fire out from her feet as well. Soon she was just one big, walking, blazing inferno. Zhou stumbled backwards, and tripped over his feet.

Kila was practically right on top of him now, and she could see the large whites of his eyes. Then, suddenly, his sneer fell back into place and he put his hands together in front of his face. Then thrusting them apart, he sent Kila reeling backwards across the arena from the blast and heat of his last attack.

Kila's body slammed against the wall, and she slumped to the floor in a crumpled heap. But adrenaline was coursing through her veins, and she quickly jumped back up and charged into the middle of the arena, not feeling anything but power.

Zuko was taken aback. For one thing, he had never seen Kila on a power surge like this. But for another, that fire blast had engulfed her entire body, and he thought she couldhavebeen quite badly burned in the process. Amazingly, he was concerned for her safety. Wait, he was concerned? No no, that wasn't it. It was a strange feeling however. Zuko folded his arms and continued to watch the match, which was increasingly becoming more and more dangerous. There was that bizarre feeling coming from his stomach again… "_I must be hungry or something…_" he thought to himself.

Zhou raised his eyebrows at the tenacity of this strange girl. Then he stepped closer to the center, pumping out fire with every breath.

Sweat poured off of Kila's body, causing steam rise, creating the illusion that she was on fire herself. She placed the sides of her hands together and scrunched her face in concentration.

And then it happened. As Kila was pushing fire out of her hands, she accidentally sent a large wall of air, sending Zhou flying backwards. Kila didn't realize that she had sent it out, and she was amazed. She was never able to produce that much air before, and she didn't even know how she did it; she was never good at airbending.

As Zhou smacked his head against the wall, he sat there for a second, puzzled. "_I've felt that kind of push before…"_ he thought to himself quickly. "_When I had captured the avatar in my tower…was it just my imagination, or…"_

Kila could see him thinking it all over in his head. Panicking, she started throwing out more and more fire towards the puzzled Admiral. This seemed to snap him out of his trance, and he jumped back up, ready to fight again.

Kila was getting tired, and she didn't think she could continue any longer. Thinking quickly, she tried to come up with a good way to catch Zhou off guard. The first thing that came to mind was pulling up her shirt up right in front of his face. But then she remembered that she really didn't have much there, and that was just fighting dirty. Even though she had once heard Zuko say "There is no such thing as fighting dirty in a fight", she didn't want to lower herself to his level. Even though his level was actually at a pretty good level, considering he was quite skilled in firebending. Wait, why was she taking so long to consider all of this in her head?

Kila shook her head the tiniest bit, and then ran towards Zhou. Quickly pushing a blast of fire he sent towards her off to the side, she fell to the floor and used her momentum to kick Zhou's leg from under him.

As Zhou fell down, Kila jumped back up and held her fists out right in front of his face, wearing determined look. Zhou's expression was befuddlement, and he knew at once that he had lost.

Kila sent a blast of fire out of both of her hands on either side of Zhou's face. The spectators gasped, because from their viewpoint it looked like she had basted his head to smithereens. Yet when the smoke diminished, the disgusting smell of burnt hair wafted up to their noses.

There was Zhou, still on the floor, his sideburns no longer there. Kila, instead of setting his face ablaze like everyone suspected, had just burned his sideburns off.

"I never liked them anyway" Kila said, lowering her hands. Then she turned around, wearing a triumphant smile. Confidently, she strode across the arena, a renewed spring in her step and a brand new scowl on Zhou's face.

* * *

Iroh was quite pleased. He watched Zhou with such intensity as Kila left the arena to see if he would try and catch her off guard, just as he did to Zuko that one time. Yet Zhou just stayed hunched from embarrassment and defeat. Iroh wished he could jump up and down out of pure joy and pride, yet his feet remained firmly planted on the ground. He was so proud of Kila for winning, and he was quite proud of himself for teaching her so well. 

Zuko had mixed feelings. He was just plum happy that Zhou finally was shown up by a girl. Yet he was a bit dejected, for he now knew that if he sparred with Kila, he would meet the same fate Zhou just did. Except she probably wouldn't burn off his sideburns, she would probably just give him a comforting smile, and then go make him some food to cheer him up. Thinking this over in his head, he wasn't so downtrodden anymore.

And then he noticed that everyone was beginning to file out of the arena, and he decided to follow suit.

* * *

That night Zhou left quite suddenly and quietly. Iroh was the only one who went to see him off, and his ship sailed away quite quickly, like a dog running from a cactus patch it had just fallen in.

* * *

Later that night, Zuko was walking down the halls, making sure that his men were doing their job correctly. As he passed a room, he heard a sharp cry come from within it. 

Thrusting the door open, he saw Kila sitting hunched on her bed, rubbing cream on her left arm. Taking another look at it, he noticed that it was dark red in color, and continued throughout her upper arm from her shoulder to her elbow. It was indeed burned deeply, and it looked as if it was permanent.

Kila looked up as he opened the door, and suddenly she felt quite sheepish.

"Hey" she said quietly, dipping her hand in more cream. "What's up?"

"Don't be stupid." Zuko said, leaning against the door frame. "I don't like trick questions."

"It's not a trick question." Kila said. "I'm just wondering what's going down."

Zuko stared at her again. "But you just asked me what was up. Pick a direction, and stay with it."

Kila rolled her eyes and began spreading cream on her arm again, breathing sharply.

Taking a closer look at her, Zuko noticed that her face was shinning a bit under her eyes: she had been crying.

"Does it hurt?" Zuko asked.

Kila looked up startled. "Oh no, not at all. It just smells really bad." Watching his face change from normal anger to perplexed anger, she explained "that was sarcasm. Yes it hurts you moron."

"How dare you?" Zuko said enraged.

"At this point, I dare. I don't care, because this hurts so damn much." And all of a sudden Kila's eyes welled up and she began crying a tad harder.

This was too much for Zuko. He hated it when she spoke out of line with him, he hated it when she was sarcastic, and he hated it when she confused him with her futuristic talk. "_Actually_," he thought to himself, "_I hate basically every trait of hers._" Yet he couldn't stand to see her cry.

But seeing her cry like that, he was confused. "_She was just yelling at me, why is she all of a sudden so sad?_" Sighing loudly to himself, he walked over to Kila's bed and stood in front of her, peering down. Her crying had subsided and she was now trying to tie a bandage on her arm one handed.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"I'm good."She replied sharply.

"I didn't ask if you were good, I asked if you needed help." Zuko said rolling his eyes.

Then Kila just started giggling. Zuko took a step backwards, again confused by her bizarre mood change. "You sounded just like my mom." Kila explained. Then her eyes welled up again. "Mom…I miss her."

"Please don't cry again!" Zuko pleaded, sitting down on her bed and pulling the bandages out of her hand. "Honestly. Are all the women from the future as queer as you?"

"Sometimes…" Kila said, watching him. She had obediently stopped crying, and was wondering why he was suddenly helping her.

"I fear the future." Zuko said plainly.

Kila sat still for awhile as Zuko continued to bandage her arm. Then she blurted out of the blue "I wish Zhou had actually made the burn a bit more…artistic."

Zuko looked up. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well think about it." Kila said, shifting her weight from side to side. "This burn is probably permanent, right? Well, if he was gonna make something permanent, don't you think he could have made it look a bit nicer? Like yours." She said pointing to Zuko's scar.

He stopped wrapping the bandage around her arm and continued to stare at her. "And how is mine artistic?" he asked acidly.

"At least it looks like a flame." Kila said shrugging. "Mine is just a blob." She sighed, and then asked "How did you get yours?"

"That is none of your business." He said, returning to wrapping.

"Alrighty…"

There were a few more moments, and then Kila said "You realize that this is really the first time we've actually had a real conversation?"

"We have barely said anything to each other." Zuko said, not looking up.

"But we've said more than usual." Kila said shrugging. "I kinda like it. It's fun to talk to you."

Zuko rotated his eyes upward, and she had a kind smile on her face. Moving his eyes back to his fingers, he said "Whenever we talk, I get confused. You always say the stupidest things. I think if you keep talking like that, I will have no choice but to throw you overboard." Zuko said calmly, finishing the bandage with a knot.

"Thanks." Kila said, admiring the bandage on her arm. Then she blinked a couple times and looked at Zuko with a concerned look on her face. "Wait...was that humor?" Kila said, leaning over and placing her hand over Zuko's forehead. "You seem warm…"

"Stop that." Zuko said pushing her hand away. He made a motion to stand up, but Kila pulled him back down and stood up herself.

"We need a doctor. Stay seated, it's not healthy for you to stand in this condition."

"I'm FINE!" he said jumping up and glaring down at her. Kila merely smiled back up at him. He continued to gaze at her for another millisecond, and then began to stalk out of the room.

"WAIT!" Kila called out.

Zuko spun on his heal. "WHAT?" he barked.

Kila shuffled her feat around for a second, then stuttered out "Do…do you have any rags….that you wouldn't mind never seeing again?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Rags? What for?"

Kila just shrugged. "No reason…but it's really important."

Zuko just shook his head, befuddled by the woman. "Yes, they're somewhere on the ship. If you need them that badly, you can look for them yourself." Then he stalked out of the room, trying to keep his mind off her comment about their conversations, and trying to figure out why she would need rags.

* * *

Zhou sat in the helm, mapping out his course. He did not repeat what had happened on Zuko's ship with anyone, because he was too ashamed. 

But he considered in his mind what he had felt when Kila had shot him with that one attack. Was it really fire _and_ air bending? Or…was it just the pressure from the fire?

"_She is a strange girl…_" The admiral thought over in his head. "_Too strange. There is something going on with her…and I intend to figure it out."_

* * *

At the same time, Iroh was sipping tea in his room. Suddenly, his favorite tea cup sitting on a high shelf shattered without reason. 

"A bad omen…" he said softly. "I wonder what the Gods have in store for us…"

* * *

_**Random and Inane Babble**_

**Khazia- yes, Zhou does look like a monkey. That's why I had his sideburns burned off….hehehehehe. I love being God in a story. It's quite a rush of power. evil laugh**

**Zulaya- The reference was to how much Iroh likes ginseng tea. I'm glad to know that you think Zuko is in character, cause that's always great to hear. I'm always concerned that he's not, and that's the biggest peeve I have. **

**Other than that, please keep reviewing! I should have the next chapter up soon!**

**SeethingxShadows**


	7. Dangerous Decision

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?**

**

* * *

**

**Greetings everyone!**

**Well, I have had my wisdom teeth pulled out, and…yah. I haven't been talking (or singing, much to the happiness of my families ears) as much lately, cause it hurts. **

**I can also only eat with baby spoons, because my mouth won't open large enough for a real spoon. **

**Pity me.**

**Zuko: Absolutely not.**

**:sigh: Well, anyway, I hope I can get this chapter up before I leave on a forced vacation with my father. **

**Zuko: Oh just suck it up you wimp.**

…**oooooooook. On to typing (for me)/ reading (for you.) Yayyyyyy**

**Ps. I don't know what the city's name is where Jet's hideout is located around, so I made one up. Please don't kill me. If you know the name, just tell me and I'll change it, ok? Kewl. **

**

* * *

**

**7**

"DOES _ANYONE_ ON THIS SHIP USE A RAZOR?"

Both Prince and General looked up as Kila had kicked the door to the helm open and had stormed in, a very dark shade of red. She plopped down in a vacant seat next to Iroh and banged her head on the tabletop a couple times, then let it sit there motionless.

After a few silent moments, Kila then explained "I feel like an orangutan."

The helmsman, in hopes of suppressing his chuckles, instead concentrated on staying in a straight line. Every now and then Kila would come in with an absurd remark, and it was all he could do to keep himself from falling over laughing.

Iroh looked at Kila silently for a couple seconds, wondering if it was safe to ask the question that was brooding in his mind. "Kila," he said calmly. She rotated her head from the downward position to looking at Iroh. "Why would you need a razor?" he asked.

Kila raised an eyebrow, and then replied curtly "To _shave."_

"Ah". Iroh breathed out. Taking a sip of his tea, he still had no idea why she would need to shave. Yet, he figured it was safe to not ask, because he would learn soon enough.

Zuko placed his chin on his knuckles and sat still for a second, pondering. Then, he bravely asked "You have a secret beard, or mustache?"

Kila reached up a hand and smacked Zuko's cheek, not moving her head from its original position. "You are such a jerk sometimes." She said slowly.

"And you piss me off most of the time." Zuko said slowly, rubbing his cheek.

"I need to shave my _legs_ retard." Kila said acidly, head still facedown on the tabletop.

"_Sooner than I thought._" Iroh thought to himself.

"Why? You always wear pants, or long skirts. We never see your legs…_thankfully_." Zuko explained, craning out of the way to avoid another missile from Kila's fist.

"It's not just my legs. It's my arms also…and my underarms. I feel like a man." Kila groaned into the table.

"You look like a man as well."

Kila looked up at Zuko, fire in her eyes. He just raised an eyebrow, and stood up. Walking over to the helmsman, he began "I believe that we need to head-"

WHAM! Zuko was slammed into the wall on the other side of the room. Kila was now sitting up straight, a very triumphant look on her face.

Iroh leaned in and asked in a whisper "We didn't learn a new airbending trick now, did we?" Then he chuckled and took another sip of his tea. Leaning backward, he tallied in his mind "_Kila-7, Zuko-2."_

"I'm so sorry sir!" the helm's man apologized. "I guess I lost control of the wheel, and we hit a wave…"

Zuko growled and pushed himself back into a standing position. Waving his hand, he walked back over to the controller and continued with his directions, acting like nothing had happened.

Kila smiled inwardly to herself. It was true, she had figured out how she had made that large gust of air that had once previously hit Zhou during their fight. Whenever she was alone in her room, she practiced that one trick on her chest containing her clothes, and eventually her bed. Sadly, it was the only trick that she really understood (besides pushing a tiny air funnel a few inches) but it would do for now.

"Do you at least have a small dagger?" Kila asked Iroh, now eyelevel with him.

"I do not have any daggers lying around…" Iroh said mostly to himself. "But I do believe that Prince Zuko has some on display in his room. You may use those in substitute, until we reach another port."

"No she may not. Those are mine, and therefore-" Zuko began, but was cut off by Kila jumping up and saying "Thanks a million Uncle!" and running from the room before Zuko could finish his sentence.

**

* * *

**

The next day there was a large congregation forming in front of the kitchen, where Kila usually served the men. This mob-like gathering disrupted Zuko's own meal, because he wasn't going to get any food until they did; it was a strange custom of Kila's.

After about ten minutes of no serving, Zuko stood up out of his seat and stalked over to the counter.

"What's going on?" he questioned the nearest solider.

"There's no food sir." He replied. Zuko raised his eyebrows, let out a large groan, and began pushing and prodding his way into the kitchen.

"HEY! Where's the-" he began, but then was cut short when he saw the emptiness of the room. "…girl" he finished quietly to himself. For it was true, there was no soul in the kitchen, except for him. There was no faint waft of breakfast being cooked, or pots of pans containing a sticky mess.

Annoyed by her sudden disappearance, Zuko stalked out of the kitchen and down the deserted hallways toward Kila's room.

Upon arriving at her door, he threw it open, only to kind Kila lying on her bed, starring at the ceiling, unmoving. She had her left hand lying across her stomach and her mouth was contorted into a very straight line.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" The angered prince asked.

"Dying." Kila replied.

"Yes, well I am dying of hunger. Now get up and make our breakfast." He began to walk over to her bed, when he noticed that her face was shimmering again, but this time from sweat.

"Bite me." Kila replied with a very sharp tongue.

"Excuse me? I said get up." Zuko was now used to this term she used, and stayed firmly planted.

"I can't move." Kila replied slowly.

"Oh yes you can. Stop being so dramatic." Zuko said, grasping her right arm and pulling. But the minute he pulled, Kila took in a loud deep breath of pain and whimpered.

Zuko turned around and dropped her arm. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, although the tone was much to be desired.

"I'm so glad you're worried." Kila replied sarcastically. She put her left hand back on her stomach and straightened herself out again. "I just have really bad cramps, that's all. They should go away in a few hours…if I don't die before then"

"Cramps? What do you mean? I usually get them in my legs, not my stomach." Zuko said, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest. "I don't believe you."

"Believe it bucky." Kila said, and then closed her eyes. "I can barely move. I usually have a heating pad that I put on my stomach when this happens, but-" Kila raised her right arm and waved it around in a circle. "Seeing as I'm not home, I had to make do."

"…a heating pad." Zuko said slowly.

"Yes. I just heated up my hand, and voila! Heating pad. Even on my bed of pain, I am full of wisdom."

"Has the definition of wisdom changed in the future?" Zuko asked slowly.

Kila glared at him. "You should have sympathy for the ill." She replied.

"You aren't ill. You're just pathetic."

"No, I'm in pain. Difference."

"And you should be cooking for us. Now get up."

"Just reheat some food. Or get the original cook to make you guys something. I can't do anything right now except lay here."

"I will not eat that slop that Mao made before."

"Oh, so my cooking has spoiled you? Or it's just so good you don't want to eat anything else?" Kila raised her eyebrows a couple times, and then furrowed them again out of pain.

Zuko glared at her. He would not break his promise to himself that he would tell Kila that her cooking was good, so he just sat down on her bed and folded his arms.

Kila sighed. "_Close, but no cigar."_ She thought to herself, and concentrated on warming her hand up again.

A few silent minutes passed, and then Zuko broke the silence by saying "I want my dagger back."

"No chance. It works perfectly. See?" Kila raised her right arm in confirmation. Zuko just starred at it. "Feel it." Kila said, bringing it closer.

"No." Zuko replied.

"Oh come on. You know you want to. It's so smooth! I'm not a monkey anymore!"

"I beg to differ."

"Just for that, I won't get up and make your breakfast."

"You said you weren't going to anyway."

"Then why are you still sitting here?"

Zuko again was taken aback by her remark. He didn't know why he was still sitting there. Probably because if he stayed around her long enough, she would do what he wanted. And right now, it was cook.

Kila rolled her eyes. "If you feel my arm, then I'll get up and cook."

Zuko looked at her wearily. "I'd rather starve thanks."

"Fine." Kila let her arm drop back to the bed, then muttered to herself "and I was gonna make pancakes today too…"

Zuko's ears perked up. Pancakes? He did like pancakes…

Taking in a deep breath, he poked Kila's arm. "There, I touched it. Now get up."

"That wasn't touching it. I told you to feel it. Come on, there's nothing wrong with that." Kila said, raising her arm again.

Zuko glared at her, then swiped his hand across her arm, just barely grazing it. "There. Now come on, I'm hungry."

Kila rolled her eyes. "Fine, help me up." Propping herself up on her elbows, she reached out her left hand, which Zuko reluctantly took. (Actually, he grabbed her left wrist, but that was the same thing to him. It got her off the bed, and onto her feet.)

As he began to walk out of the room, he turned around and looked back. Kila was slowly shuffling towards the door, her right hand now on her stomach. "Oh come on!" Zuko complained.

"I'm coming as fast as I can. I told you: I have cramps!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and left the room, walking a tad faster than usual.

Kila smiled to herself; it was quite fun to torture him like that. She didn't know why she got such a joy out of it, seeing as he usually made her angry. Yet, she still liked to do it. Maybe it was just because it meant spending time with the cranky prince, who was the only person remotely around her age on the ship. Shrugging her shoulders and dismissing the matter, she concentrated on walking towards the kitchen, which was getting increasingly more difficult with the twangs of pain emitting from her lower stomach area.

**

* * *

**

Another week passed, and Kila's cramps didn't come back for another visit, much to everyone's delight. Kila's because then she wasn't in pain. The crew's because then they could eat.

Kila again spent most of her time in the helm with Iroh and Zuko. But mainly because Iroh was there, and she was still trying to master Pai Cho. It had gotten to the point where Kila begged Iroh to not play for money, because she A. didn't have any and B. would usually loose it all on her first or second turn.

"Do you want to play checkers?" she had once asked after a quite embarrassing game, Iroh winning on the third move. "Or even chess? I hate chess, but anything other than this torture."

Iroh chuckled and fingered his tiles.

Zuko stood at the other end of the room, looking down at a pile of maps strewn across the table. Suddenly, a solider ran into the helm with a scrap of paper and handed it to the Prince.

Zuko read it quickly, then turned to his uncle and repeated "Another troop near the Kuzo region has suddenly 'disappeared'."

"Meaning the rebels again attacked?" Iroh asked calmly, re-arranging the tiles for another game.

"Exactly." Zuko said, crumpling the paper in his hand.

"Their leader, I believe his name was 'Jet'…he apparently is quite a fighter. Yet he holds quite a grudge against our nation." Iroh said, moving a tile. Kila randomly moved one, not paying attention to the game, but the conversation.

"Correct again." Zuko said. "I have heard from random passerby's that it's just a group of kids…"

"Remember Prince Zuko, you are a 'kid' yourself, and you are quite a fighter." Iroh said calmly, moving another tile. "Don't let age blind you."

"Don't say that, his head won't be able to fit through the door." Kila said, moving another tile. Iroh grinned at her move, and Kila winced as he overtook it.

Zuko swelled with pride at his uncle's statement, and continued. "Someone said once that it would be wise to try and get this Jet fellow onto our side, to fight alongside us."

"That wouldn't work very well if he holds a grudge, now would it?" Kila said, jumping into the conversation.

"There is always a way to persuade people…" Zuko said coldly. Kila turned toward his direction and starred up at him, an eyebrow raised. Shaking her head slowly, she began to stand up.

"I'm going outside." She stated, and walked past Zuko, not looking at him. She didn't even know why she was angry, but she had to get some fresh air.

Walking out to the front deck, she leaned up against the railing and took many deep breaths, counting to ten in her head.

**

* * *

**

Far above the ship, there were some other travelers, carefully scouting the waters below.

"Aang! Fire nation ship!" A young boy called toward the one steering the giant flying mammal.

"And by the size of it, it looks like Zuko's!" exclaimed a girl, who had crawled over to the same side as the boy to look over the saddle.

"Good job Katara, because you can _really_ tell it's his ship from this height." The boy said sarcastically. The one he called Katara just stuck her tongue out at him, then crawled over to the one named Aang, who was sitting on the head of the animal and was steering.

Aang had squinted his eyes, and looked toward the ship. Suddenly, he made a motion with the reins, and the large animal slowly descended from their original height.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked, concerned.

"Yes, why are we getting _closer_ to the enemy ship?" Asked the boy.

"Because Sokka," Aang answered. "I think I see something…"

"Yes, that would be a boat." Sokka replied.

"No," Aang said slowly. "I see…someone with long hair at least."

"A girl?" Katara asked, taken aback.

"Well, that's why I'm going down, to check."

"Ew, why would Zuko have a girl on his ship?" Sokka asked, making a sick face.

"Exactly. I want to know what's going on." Aang replied, continuing to descend. "Come on Appa, down a bit farther buddy."

**

* * *

**

Kila kept looking out towards the vast sea, when she began to hear excited voices behind her. Turning around, she saw most of the crew had gathered on the front deck and were pointing towards the sky. Looking up herself, Kila was perplexed to see a large animal, flying.

"It's the avatar!" cried a random crew member.

Zuko ran out onto the deck with a telescope in his hands. He wrenched it open and began scanning the sky. "It's him…" he said in a deadly tone.

"The avatar is that large thing?" Kila asked, walking over to him. "I thought the avatar would be a human…like me."

"The avatar is riding on the flying bison, do you know nothing?" Zuko asked, still looking through the telescope.

Kila took the telescope from his hands and looked through it herself. "That's not a bison" she replied.

"Yes, it is." Zuko said curtly, grasping his telescope and cramming it back into its original small shape.

"No, bison are brown animals that live on the prairies and eat grass. Plus, they can't fly. Ergo," she pointed towards the animal. "Not a bison."

"That's what it's called." Zuko said slowly, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Well, all I'm saying is that it should be renamed, that's all." Kila said shrugging.

"It has a fine name." Zuko said, then finally turned around and stalked off towards his catapults.

"Not really…" Kila said mainly to herself, but turned back around and stayed at the front of the ship, looking toward the great flying 'bison'. "Maybe calling it the flying woolly mammoth…that name seems to suit it better." She mused to herself, and then chuckled.

**

* * *

**

"AANG! We're getting dangerously close to the ship! Maybe we should pull up!" Katara screamed, extremely frightened.

"That girl isn't wearing fire nation clothes or the same colors! I want to know what's going on!" Aang replied back quickly.

"So what are you planning to do? Grab her right off the boat?" Sokka asked, clinging onto the saddle side for dear life. Aang merely turned around and smiled toward Sokka. "You are. Dear Gods, we _are_ going to die."

**

* * *

**

"READY THE CATAPULT!" Zuko commanded to the men. They began cranking and a large catapult was raised out of the floor of the ship. Kila stared at it then ran towards Zuko.

"What are you planning to do with that?" she asked quickly.

"What does it look like? Shoot him down. Now go away." Zuko said even quicker.

"But if you want him alive, then why shoot him down?" Kila asked, trying to work it in her mind so it made sense.

"Because then once he's in the water, we can fish him out." Zuko explained through gritted teeth. "My patience is wearing thin. For once, PLEASE do as I command, and go away."

Kila was taken aback. He had said _please_! Muttering a "sorry" she retreated back to the front of the ship to continue gazing at the bison that was steadily growing larger.

"_If the avatar is trying to get _away_ from the fire nation…_" Kila pondered in her mind. "_Then why is he getting so close to the ship?"_

"FIRE!" ZUKO commanded, and a large stinking fireball whizzed into the air, directly towards Appa.

**

* * *

**

"**LEFT!"** Katara screeched and Aang veered Appa more to the left.

"Well, at least this is much easier than the last time we were being shot at." Sokka said in a shaky voice. "The last time there were multiple ones. Now it's only one."

"But it still reeks!" Katara said in a muffled voice; she was covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hopefully she's going to stay at the front of the ship" Aang said mostly to himself. Then craning his head around towards his companions, he screamed "KATARA! Once we get closer, hold Sokka's feet so he can dangle off and grab her!"

"GOTTCHA!" Katara replied back, saluting Aang.

"So I can dangle off?" Sokka cried, his face draining of any color.

**

* * *

**

"FIRE!" Zuko commanded, and another large stinking fireball was sent flying. Yet the avatar dodged it again, flying closer and closer to the ship.

"HE'S GOING TO RAM US!" screamed a random solider.

"_No he's not…_" Zuko thought to himself. But he was puzzled…why was the avatar suddenly getting so close to him? Why had he not ascended his height when he had seen the ship? The many times the prince had encounters with the young avatar only explained one thing: The avatar was not stupid. So why was he making this horribly risky move?

When the flying bison was only a couple hundred feet from the side of the ship, he saw the one warrior boy was hanging down from the saddle. And then it hit him what the avatar was doing.

"No." he quietly said to himself.

For at that moment, the bison had flown right over the front of the ship. He had seen Kila's eyes widen in terror, and then he just saw a blur. But he knew that the boy had grabbed her right off the ship, and was not climbing back to its original height.

"The avatar has taken possession of Kila!" Screeched Iroh, now standing next to Zuko. But he just watched the bison climb higher.

"No…" he muttered to himself again.

**

* * *

**

**Wow, long one: 10 pages. :pats back.:**

**Finally, Sokka, Katara and Aang are mentioned! And now part of the story!**

**Sokka: Well it's about time. **

**Yes, so sorry about the delay, oh supreme one.**

**Sokka: I forgive you.**

**Katara: rolls eyes**

**Alrighty, so the next chapter should be up soon! **

**Thanks for reading! And please review! The button is right below these words! Very easy to access!**

**SeethingxShadows**


	8. Bizzare Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, a laptop, or a cat.**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it took so long to update! Like I said, I went on a father daughter trip up to Oregon. And let me tell you, Oregon and California is quite hot. Actually, very hot. Like, 100 degree's Fahrenheit hot. ….yea. Exactly. **

**Anyway, sorry if the last chapter didn't make any sense really…I was trying to get it out before I left. And I wanted the plot to start moving. **

**Shoulder Angel: you should feel ashamed that people didn't quite get it.**

**Me: Yes, yes, I do.**

**Shoulder Devil: ah screw them. This is your story. They can get over it.**

**Shoulder Angel: How can you say that?**

**Shoulder Devil: Hello. What part of "shoulder devil" don't you get?**

**Me: you know, she does have a point. **

**Anyway, I'll try and make this chapter clearer. The main reason I had Kila grabbed from the ship is cause the idea of her seeing Aang and then kind of prancing off with him was so overused. So…I thought of a better way of it happening. **

**

* * *

**

**8**

All the firebenders seemed to freeze on the spot as they watched Kila being snatched from the bow of the ship. The main thought current between them was just confusion, befuddlement, and wonder.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, and waited. "_What a stupid girl._" He thought. "_She should have done something. But no, for the first time, she decides to stand perfectly still and silent._" Then he thought about it for another second, and came to the conclusion that maybe she had something up her sleeve. "_Perhaps she figured out that the avatar was after her, and is going to take possession on him herself…turn that horrid bison around…yes. That's it. She knows how important it is to catch the avatar…even though she is one herself. Oh, that doesn't matter. If she wants to be treated fairly with a firebender again, she's going to turn that bison around and land on my ship, with the avatar in control. Ok…any minute now…any minute now…"_

But the bison didn't turn around. It kept flying straight and continued to climb up higher. Zuko growled. "_Fine then._" He thought to himself and turned back around to the solider who was manning the catapult. "Ready the catapult!" he commanded. Iroh turned towards Zuko sharply, his eyes wide. The solider lingered for a couple seconds, and then began to load it up as the prince commanded.

"What are you thinking?" Iroh said quietly to his nephew. But Zuko just marched over to the catapult and set the bomb on fire himself, flames burning not only in his hands, but in his eyes as well.

**

* * *

**

Sokka dragged Kila up onto the saddle, then quickly pulled his boomerang and held it to her throat.

"Easy tiger" Kila said slowly.

"Shut it!" Sokka said harshly, trying to give the first impression of himself as a tough warrior. "Why were you on that firebending ship?"

"Oh Sokka, let her go. She can't explain anything with your boomerang on her throat." Katara exclaimed.

"She may be an enemy; I don't want to take any chances!" Sokka said, still holding the weapon close.

"Let me guess, your instincts are telling you this, right?" Aang joked from Appa's large head.

"Yes, they are. And I think they're right this time."

"This time?" Kila said, joining the conversation.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Katara said, letting a half smile creep on her face. "Let her go. She has a sense of humor."

"What?" Sokka almost dropped his boomerang from shock. "Sense of humor? That's no reason to let her go!"

"Listen to the girl…drop the knife…I'm a nice person." Kila said in a voice mimicking what one usually hears in the back of their head.

Sokka looked at Katara, and Aang, back to Katara, and then said "Oh fine." And with that, he dropped his knife and Kila slid quickly over to Katara, who seemed to be a tad more sane.

"But I would like to know if you are a firebender." Katara said carefully, scooting farther away from Kila.

"Nice to meet you too…" Kila said, raising an eyebrow. "To answer your question, yes, I can firebend. The reason I was on that ship is because I was their cook and maid. How I got on the ship was I was working as a slave to an earth bender and Prince Zuko and General Iroh found me and took me on their ship." Kila took a deep breath and continued. "That answers your questions?"

Aang turned around and starred at Kila. He tilted his head from side to side, as if trying to get a better idea of what he was looking at. Kila looked back at him and said "Nice to meet you."

"I've met you before…" Aang said slowly. "Or, at least I think I have…"

Kila blinked a couple times. She thought quickly about what Iroh has told her about avatars. "_Lets see…when they die, their reincarnated in the next nation…air, earth, water, fire, air, earth…wait, was that even the cycle? Oh…lets see…can bend all elements…I knew that…oh…reincarnated…I was once this kid? Hmm. No wonder he knows me…or…thinks he does at least."_ Kila smiled at him and said kindly "I do think we've met once."

"Wait, when did you meet?" Sokka said suspiciously. "We've never seen you…and Aang has been with us sense he got out of the iceberg. You would have to be at least 112 years old."

"Oh Sokka, stop trying to make yourself look so smart." Katara said sharply, though she herself was quite curious in the matter as well. "What we still haven't covered is-" but she stopped in mid-sentence and began another. "Do you smell that?"

Kila looked over the side of the saddle. "GO TO THE RIGHT!" She screamed at Aang, who quickly obeyed as a large ball of fire whizzed past the group.

"He's still firing?" Aang asked quickly as he turned around to look at the ship. And it was true; Zuko was still firing at the bison. Kila had the feeling he would do so until he either had them falling towards the ocean, or out of sight.

"CLIMB QUICKER!" Kila commanded, and Aang obeyed with a loud "Yip yip!" and a flick of his reins.

"…well that answers my question, I think." Katara said shakily. Kila turned towards her questioningly. "I guess you're not really an enemy, if Zuko is still shooting at us."

Kila nodded and looked back over the side of the saddle. Why would Zuko keep firing? "_Oh man, he must really be angry. I knew that he didn't like me…but to shoot me down along with the avatar? I thought he liked me a bit more than that. Guess not. Well…no more singing for the crew if he ever does see me again I guess..._"

"So……you _are_ a firebender…" Sokka said slowly, still trying to process everything.

"I can bend fire, yes." Kila answered. She wasn't too sure about saying she was the future avatar. Not yet anyways.

"And…if Zuko is firing at us still…" Sokka looked upwards as he tried to calculate it all in his head.

"It means that he really doesn't like me. Meaning, that we're in the same boat here." Kila said helpfully.

"Um…we're on a bison." Aang said turning around.

"It's an expression." Kila said rolling her eyes.

**

* * *

**

Zuko kept watching the bison as it sailed higher and higher into the sky, his anger growing stronger and stronger by the minute. Everything was going wrong! How could that girl do this to him! After he gave her a room, gave her food to eat? And then she turns around and betrays him! Nobody does that to Prince Zuko and gets away with it!

He had his men keep firing at the party until they disappeared behind a bunch of clouds. "_Stupid clouds._" Zuko thought to himself.

"Um…sir?" asked a timid man behind Zuko.

"WHAT?" he growled.

"…what are we going to do about dinner tonight?"

**

* * *

**

"I think we lost him" Katara said, looking down. "I can't see anything through these clouds."

"I just had an idea." Kila said slowly. Then she crawled over to Appa's large fuzzy head and told Aang "turn around."

Aang turned around and looked at Kila. She rolled her eyes and said "No, you don't turn around. Turn around your large flying woolly mammoth thing."

"Appa looks nothing like a woolly mammoth! Those things are so stupid." Sokka complained from the back of the saddle, where he was pouting.

Kila turned around and looked at Sokka. "What do you mean they're stupid? How could you have met one?"

Katara answered for her brother "They live in some parts of the Earth Kingdom. They kinda keep to themselves."

Kila's eyes widened in shock. "I thought they were extinct!"

"I wish." Sokka said glumly. Katara laughed.

"He's just sour about it because one sneezed on him." She explained.

"Ew." Kila said, and then turned back around to Aang. "So, turn…Appa was his name? Turn Appa around. Prince Zuko is probably expecting you to keep flying forward. If you turn around and stay above the clouds, you can probably loose him."

"Hey, that's a good idea." Aang said, his eyes brightening up. Kila smiled and sat down next to him.

Sokka watched Kila carefully. He still didn't really trust her, though all the signs pointed towards a nice person. Still, she was a firebender, and they can never really be trusted.

They flew in silent for the next few minutes, and then Kila broke it by asking "So, Aang. What elements can you bend?"

He looked a tad downtrodden. "I can only bend air and a bit of water. That's why we're going to the North Pole: so I can learn how to waterbend from a master."

"So, you can't fire or earthbend?" Kila asked. She looked away, thinking. "Well, I doubt you're gonna meet any firebenders around here willing to teach you." Aang hung his head at the fact. "So I will." He snapped it back up and looked at her, his eyes wide.

Katara moved forward in the saddle towards Kila and asked "You would really do that?"

Kila shrugged. "Yea. I'm pretty good at it. I can teach you the basic moves if you want." She said boasting. "But I'll only teach you on one condition."

"What?" Aang asked suspiciously.

"You have to show me some airbending moves, like you were teaching me." Kila said, wording her sentence carefully. "After I teach you of course. But I'm just curious how it works." This was of coarse half a lie. She really wanted to know how to airbend, but she was still wary about telling the group. She didn't think it was would be the best thing for them to pull her off a fire nation ship, then learn she was the future avatar. It just didn't really add up correctly in her head.

**

* * *

**

When the group was past the clouds, they looked behind them, and were quite pleased with themselves when they saw that Zuko's boat was continuing in the original direction.

"So…" Kila began. "Where should we land?"

They decided where to land when they saw a river beneath them. It seemed wise to land by a river, just incase of any fire mishaps, which were expected to happen.

**

* * *

**

**Ok, sorry this was a short chapter, unlike my other ones…but I really don't want to explain how Kila teaches Aang firebending right now. It'll come out soon though. **

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They brighten my day!**

**SeethingxShadows**


	9. Lessons

**Disclaimer: (insert witty joke playing around the fact that I don't own avatar here)**

**

* * *

**

**Wow. I got so many reviews for my last chapter in just one day! That was awesome! Thanks everyone! I also have had 1150 people read my story…35 reviews. But all is well. **

**So, it was my first week of school as a senior. (And as a reddish-brunette head, but shoosh.) I also have AP biology…and other wicked classes that will keep me busy, but I promise I will update as quickly as possible. **

**And…enough garbling from me.**

**Ps. If the "black-sent" part offends anyone, I'm sorry. My friend Ria says it all the time, and she was born in Africa, so I assumed it was ok. Just so you know, I am not racist what-so-ever. **

**

* * *

**

**9**

"Touchdown!" called an excited Aang as he landed Appa on the floor of the new sanctuary. Kila looked around, gazing at the land that she had been off for more than a month. They were standing in a small clearing, small enough to not be seen, but large enough so they would have enough comfortable room to move around. There was a good-sized river flowing beside them, and it looked quite clean and fresh. Kila hoped that there were fish in the river, yet she didn't exactly want to catch it herself.

With a great sigh of relief, Kila smiled and stared at the ground happily.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked Kila, walking over beside her.

"It's so nice to be standing on something that isn't swaying back and forth constantly." Kila replied, giggling to herself.

After a few more seconds of Kila basking in the happiness of dry land, she turned to Aang. "Alrighty, so you ready?"

"More than ever!" Aang replied, jumping over to Kila.

"I'm sorry if I'm not a very good teacher. I'm basically just going to repeat everything I was taught, ok?" Kila explained, a tad uneasy.

"Who taught you?" Aang asked.

"General Iroh. He was a good teacher." Kila said, remembering to use the correct honorifics. "Anyway…let's try just a little flame." Kila turned towards Aang and held out her palm. Aang mimicked her like a mirror. "Just think of a rush of heat flowing through your veins towards your hand."

Aang concentrated, but no flame appeared. "Try taking a deep breath as you imagine it." Kila said. "Breathing usually helps."

Aang took a breath, yet nothing happened. Of course, that didn't stop him, and after a few more inhales, he produced a small flame to appear in his palm.

"That's great!" Kila exclaimed.

"Great job Aang!" Katara and Sokka congratulated.

Kila smiled. "Ok, moving on. Try to push the fire out of your hand. First, make a fist." Aang obeyed. "Then, remember the same feeling of heat through your veins, and punch out your hand…wait a second before you try it." Kila pranced over to behind Aang and turned him away from his original position of facing her, and towards the river. "Ok. NOW go."

**

* * *

**

About two and a half hours passed, and Aang had successfully set two trees on fire, five bushes, and sizzled Momo's fur. Yet he had gotten the basic idea of firebending, and was able to push fire out of not only his fists, but his feet as well.

"You're a really fast learner" Kila complemented, sitting down after their training session. She was actually quite exhausted, both mentally and physically. It was difficult to try and describe what you were supposed to feel.

"Thanks" Aang gasped, flopping down beside Kila with a large grin on his face. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I have one request" Kila said, looking towards the group, now quite serious. "If anyone asks you where you learned to firebend, say it was a rouge firebending rebel. Don't tell them it was me. Promise?"

The three friends nodded in agreement, and Kila smiled once more. "Ok. Aang, remember you promised to show me how you airbend?"

Aang looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and Sokka squinted his eyes, like he was trying to read small print. "I still don't get why you want me to show you…but ok." Aang said slowly, and stood up. Kila giggled and stood up herself.

"Just pretend like you're teaching me." Kila said, careful to hide her identity.

**

* * *

**

After another hour of Aang showing her his moves, and Kila mimicking them in a way that made everyone laugh, they all sat down again.

Suddenly, a large roar broke their laughter, and Momo ran under Aang's shirt and began to shake from fear. Kila looked around, alert. "What was that?" she whispered.

Sokkas face turned beet red, and he answered "My stomach."

Katara laughed, and smacked him across the top of his head.

Kila raised her eyebrows, and stood up, dusting the dirt off her outfit. "Well then," she began. "I'll go find something for us to eat."

"That's Sokka's job!" Katara said, pointing to Sokka. "It's so we can have a break from his constant annoyance."

"I resent that!" Sokka said, crossing his arms and giving the evil eye to his sister.

"Well, I'm pretty good at cooking, so I'll take over this time." Kila said shrugging.

"Yea, go. I'm tired of trying to find nuts and berries all by myself." Sokka said, rubbing his head where his sibling had smacked him. Kila raised an eyebrow, smiled and walked off.

**

* * *

**

After Kila had gotten a far enough distance from the group, she decided to practice the moves that Aang had showed her. They seemed simple enough, and mimicking him made them easier to remember.

The sad part was, while Kila was trying to go through the motions, the air currents weren't bending. At all. She kept trying and trying, but nothing happened.

"Why was Aang so quick to pick up firebending, and I can't get a single air move?" Kila growled, getting more and more frustrated as she continued to practice. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she tried to push the air in one big swoop, like that time she hit Zuko. When she successfully knocked over a sapling, Kila felt a tad more relieved, and continued to try.

After a half an hour, she had finally gotten down some of the tricks, and decided to actually start looking for some food.

**

* * *

**

Another half an hour passed, and Kila began to trek back to their campsite with about four apples (she herself was allergic to them, but knew they were good for you), a bunch of berries that she had never seen before, nor recognized, and a few acorns that she could boil and turn into a tasty mush. And then she saw it: one of the biggest watermelons she had ever seen. Walking over to it, she looked it over and realized that it was quite ripe, and ready to eat. Making a mental note to come back to get it with either Aang or Sokka, she continued walking over to the campsite.

**

* * *

**

When she saw the large hairy body of Appa, Kila heaved a sigh of relief, because she was beginning to think she was lost. Just as she was about to call out to them, she heard them talking in hushed whispers.

"Sokka, don't tell me you still don't fully trust Kila." Katara said in a soothing tone.

"She's fire nation. What if she just went off to tell some fire nation soldiers where we are right now?" Sokka's ignorant voice responded back.

"Why would she teach Aang firebending if she was just going to turn around and have him arrested?" Katara said, trying to reason with him.

"Katara is right Sokka." Aang said calmly.

"I can't believe you guys! After everything that we know about the fire nation, you just go and trust one? Just because she taught you bending?"

"Well…yea."

"I can't believe this! Am I the only one with instincts here?"

"Sorry it took so long!" Kila said, walking though the bushes and into the campsite smiling. "I hope these are ok. I have never seen this kind of berry before, but it was red, so I grabbed it. And here are some apples and some acorns. I can cook the acorns, because they're poisonous uncooked. And I saw a watermelon when I was walking back over here!"

"Wow…apples!" Aang said grabbing the nearest one and biting into it.

"I think these berries are poisonous also…" Katara said as she picked one up and held it close to her eye, examining it.

"…oops. Well, there's the watermelon also. Sokka, can you come help me get it? It was pretty big, and I don't think I can carry it by myself."

"Oh don't say that, his head will just get bigger because now he thinks he's strong." Katara said whining.

"Oh, whatever. Come on Sokka." Kila said and walked back into the woods, hoping that he would follow. Luckily, she heard tramping behind her, and knew that he had. Smiling to herself, she turned around and asked him "Sokka, why don't you like me?"

"Because you're from the fire nation." Sokka said, looking forward and walking quickly. "What is this watermelon thing anyway? I know what a melon is, but I've never heard of watermelons."

"Oh…they're a new kind of melon." Kila said, guessing. "Ok, Sokka, what would you do if I said I wasn't from the firenation?"

"I wouldn't believe you." He said.

"Why?"

"…because you can fire bend. I'm not an idiot."

"I'm not saying you are. I was just wondering."

"Well, it would make no sense if you could firebend and weren't from the fire nation."

"What if I told you I was raised in an earth kingdom village?" Kila said, still looking at Sokka for an expression change. She was lying through her teeth, but it matched up with her story of Zuko finding her in the earth kingdom town anyway, so it worked.

"I still wouldn't believe you."

"Well, I told you that Zuko found me in an earth kingdom village…"

"This changes nothing."

Kila sighed, quite annoyed now. "You sound just like Zuko."

Sokka stopped dead in his tracks. "WHAT?" he blurted.

"You sound like Zuko. Not believing anything, always being _so_ pessimistic. It's actually getting on my nerves." She turned around and glared at him for a second, then continued looking for the watermelon.

"Oh no you didn't." Sokka spit out.

Kila snorted and burst out laughing. "WHAT did you say?"

"Oh no you didn't just say I was like Zuko." Sokka said, repeating himself.

Kila giggled and pointed to Sokka. "YOU HAVE A BLACK-SENT!" she exclaimed giggling, and then with all the tension driven away, started skipping.

Sokka starred at the now skipping form of Kila. What was with this girl? She was so different from every other girl he knew. And living with his sister, he thought he was able to understand women, a trait so coveted by men. Yet, this female just took all of his rules and tossed them out the window.

"Come on slowpoke! I'm hungry!" Kila called over her shoulder, and Sokka began to jog to catch up with her.

"The watermelon should be right over here…" Kila stated, pointing. And then again, Kila heard strange voices, yet one of them sounded quite familiar.

"Shush!" Kila said to Sokka, holding a finger to her lips. He tiptoed over to where she was standing and pushed her down into a crouched position hidden behind a shrub. Then, pushing a few branches out of the way, they could see the creatures that were emitting the voices.

There was Commander Zhao with his men, setting up tents.

"I can't believe you numbskulls got us lost!" he was complaining. "If I didn't need you to run my ship for me, I would kill you all! I already shoved the helmsman off the deck, so do nottake my kindness for granted! One more screw-up and you all are dead meat for the buzzards!"

Kila turned to Sokka and made a motion with her head as if to say "Let's get out of here while we still have our heads." Sokka nodded, and they quietly crawled away.

**

* * *

**

Once they had gotten a good distance away, they stood up and began to walk extremely fast, careful not to make too much noise from the leaves scattered over the forest floor.

When they reached the campsite, they yelled to Katara and Aang to pack everything up, and quickly! Katara quickly doused the fire and Aang began to roll up the sleeping bags. Tossing the bags onto Appa's back, Sokka climbed up and began tying the bags to the saddle.

Suddenly, Kila felt strong arms grab her and thrust her into the dirt. From the cries she heard from Katara, Sokka and Aang, it seemed like the same thing happened to them as well.

"Well well well," Kila heard from above her. "What do we have here?"

**

* * *

**

**YES CLIFFHANGERS! Oh come on, like none of you didn't see that coming. I _so_ did. Well, ok of coarse I did…I wrote it. But….ok never mind, I'm not making sense anymore. **

**Love to all, your lord and master,**

**SeethingxShadows**


	10. Risky Intentions

**The dis of my claim: For wither tis another time, for now, I say nay. Yay verily, avatar is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Hello one and all. You are under my power…. MAI POWAR! Bwa. **

**Powerpowerpower.**

**So, I should be doing an AP Bio eight page review right now, because I have a test on Monday. What am I doing? WRITING. Meh heh. **

**I actually had lots of fun writing this chapter. I'm sorry if it's retarded, but I was in a creative funny mood, therefore…this chapter has lots of randomness in it. Huzzah.**

**PS. Zulaya, and all others who wonder in amazement about my awesome powers: to see how many people have read your story, go to the main page when you log in. Then off to the left (all the words in BLUE) there should be a word that says STATS. Click on that. There it will tell you how many stories you have, how many chapters and words, how many reviews, how many people read it, and how many people added you as their favorite author and what not.**

**Hope this clears everything up. **

**

* * *

**

**10**

"That is quite a burn on your left arm, Miss Kila." Admiral Zhao said, slime dripping from his voice. "How are you doing?"

"Well, right now I'm dirty and quite uncomfortable" Kila replied, her face still down in the dirt. "But other than that, I'm just spiffy. What about you? Your hair grown back yet?"

There was a pause, and then Kila was lifted up of the ground quickly, the solider holding her hair so her face was lifted up towards the Admirals. She looked at him, and began laughing; his hair had not grown back, and in fact it made him look more marsupial-like than before. "Holy Zhaozers Batman!" Kila cried out, laughing.

"I beg your pardon?" Zhao said, his tone now quite angry.

"Wow, when did you get the haircut Zhao?" Sokka said, his solider now allowing him to stand. Katara and Aang were also being lifted up, and one solider was tying Aangs hands together.

"Oh, me and Zhao once had a little battle." Kila said, rolling her eyes and shrugging. "I beat him of coarse, and I gave him that lovely little shave." Zhao's eyes slanted together in hatred, and Kila just smiled at him.

All his soldiers were now muttering to themselves. They of course wondered why he had decided to ditch his horrid sideburns, but none were brave enough to question him. Now that this rumor was out that this, this GIRL had done it to him…and the way the Admiral looked at this girl, perhaps she was speaking the truth. Maybe? Who knows…Admiral Zhao won't tell us. Maybe she's right. If she's right, then she must be pretty strong. I don't want to get in her way. How could a girl beat the Admiral?

Zhao could tell that he was beginning to loose face with his men, so he said, rather louder than was necessary, "Don't you forget, Miss Kila, I gave you that scar on your arm."

Oh, so at least the Admiral could do something to her. She must be human, if she can be hurt. But the Admiral usually inflicts more pain than just a burn. Maybe he was going easy on her, because it's a girl. And so young! I think my niece is as young as her…well I have a daughter who's probably a year older.

"Well, at least it adds character" Kila replied, ignoring the soldier's comments. "While yours only adds humor." She raised her eyebrows in a 'Hah I win' way, and Zhao scowled, his temperature rising. "So," Kila said, looking around. "I heard your men talking about how you were lost. What is it with men and directions, you know? Well, I guess you should let us go, because if you're lost, then you wouldn't want to keep lugging us around everywhere. We would just get in the way." She tried to move her head around to face the solider holding her tight, but he wouldn't loosen his grip on her; mainly because he was standing right in front of Zhao, and wanted to look professional.

"So, kind sir, can you let me go?" Kila asked with a tone of sweetness mixed with mockery. "It's a tad constricting, and I'm only thinking of your well being."

"That is quite kind of you, Miss Kila" Zhao said, returning the attention to where he liked it: on him. "But I'm afraid that we can just put you right on our ship, it would be no trouble at all."

"I think there would be some trouble involved." Kila said, her sweet tone now wavering, and a tone of warning replacing it.

"Hey…if you guys are going to keep having your little lovers quarrel, how about letting these ropes a bit looser?" Sokka called from over where he was standing.

"It's not a lovers quarrel you moron." Katara said. "Zhao is just jealous that Kila is better than him."

"I heard that Zuko beat him once in a fight too." Aang piped in. "Hey Zhao, how'd you get to be an Admiral if you're so bad at everything?"

Kila turned her head as well as she could manage towards the three teens. "Hey peanut gallery! You're not really helping."

"We're just trying to add some comic relief." Katara said, shrugging.

"That's the only reason I'm even in this series." Sokka said, also shrugging.

Aang and Katara looked over to Sokka, bewildered looks on their faces. "Sokka, how hungry _are_ you?"

"Well, we didn't get that watermelon…" Sokka said, looking down.

"Hey yea! What did you do to my watermelon you fiend?" Kila said, trying to kick Zhao, but not really succeeding.

"Watermelon? I have larger matters to attend to." Zhao said, shrugging off the idea. "For example, why you, a firebender, is with the avatar. I would like an explanation."

"It's none of your business." Kila said.

"I think it is."

"I think it isn't."

"I believe it is."

"Well, it's not."

"They must be brother and sister, or something." Aang piped up.

"Oh, don't even get me STARTED on my brother." Kila said, rolling her eyes.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION DAMMIT!" Zhao barked, making everyone recoil in fear, or from being spit upon.

"Well, the avatar kinda just plucked me off of Zuko's boat." Kila said, explaining it with the tiniest detail amount possible.

"And why are you still with him, and had not captured him yourself?" Zhao asked slowly. "Why did you not take him prisoner?"

"I saw no reason to." Kila answered back.

"NO REASON TO?" Zhao screamed, spraying spit from his anger. "You DO realize that the fire nation is at war with the world, correct? Or has that tiny fact not gotten through your head, because your hair is too thick?"

"Dude, just because you're angry about your sideburns getting burned off, don't bring it out on my-"

"SILENCE!" Zhao screamed, his face now red like the apples Aang had eaten earlier. "You DO realize that the _whole_ fire nation is out to find the avatar, and take possession of him, correct? And here you are, a firebender, waltzing around with the enemy, acting like everything was alright! You disgust me!"

"And you disgust me!" Kila screamed back. She could hear all the soldiers say "ohhh…she's gonna get it now." But she didn't care; she thought she had an idea of getting out of here. But the only way of doing that was to expose her secret. Let everyone know she was an avatar, or get killed. She figured she would take her chances.

Kila looked over at Aang, and tried to get his attention. He was looking down at the ground, in a way that made him look as if he was trying to teach himself how to earth bend. Kila kept looking at Aang, hoping that her gaze would somehow reach him. She knew that this was impossible, but she didn't want to hear anymore of Zhao's complaining.

Finally, Aang looked up and at Kila. Their eyes connected for a moment, and suddenly Aangs eyes grew wide, as if he discovered a deep secret. He began to mouth the words "You're-"

But Kila took this as her queue. She lit her hands on fire and twisted around so the soldier would let her go and the rope would burn. Aang, noticing this quick action, copied her. Kila started backing up towards Aang; shooting fire out at the guards that were advancing under Zhao's enraged commands.

"Aang," she whispered when they were close enough. "I'll create a distraction. Then you, Katara and Sokka climb up on Appa and get out of here."

"What about you?" Aang said, shooting fire at a running soldier.

"I can run fast, I am you after all." Kila said, smiling at him.

"I _thought_ I knew you." Aang said, suddenly everything dawning on him. "But how is that possible?"

"If we had more time, I would explain. But for now," Kila turned towards Aang and pushed a soft air current towards him so it flew him quickly over to Sokka and Katara, so they could jump onto Appa like she said. Then Kila turned back over to Zhao and waved her left arm in a circular sweeping motion, pushing him backwards on top of some of his men.

When they had recovered from the shock, they sat there fore a millisecond starring at her, and then Zhao screamed triumphantly "I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING AFOOT WITH YOU WITCH!" He smiled, and then it disappeared as he noticed what was happening. "THE AVATAR IS ESCAPING! QUICK, AFTER HIM!"

Kila turned around quickly to see Appa's great furry body quickly flying upwards. Then she remembered what was happening, and she turned back around and ran right through the angered Admirals men as fast as she could.

Kila had no idea where she was going, but she knew she had to get there quickly. Sadly, and ironically, she was never good at running in her P.E. classes. She was usually the girl that ran the first lap, then walked the rest really quickly so she would finish in the time limit. But this time, she pressured herself to run as fast as her little legs would carry her.

Into the woods she ran, straying off the path and jumping over the branches and brambles. She could hear the trampling of the soldiers feet behind her, but the pounding in her head deafened the noise. Wishing she could close her eyes and wake up from this horrible dream, she kept pushing her legs forwards, moving her arms quicker.

Back onto another path she ran, the tree's all a blurred vision of green and brown now. But wait, what was that up ahead? It looked like a person, but it could have just been a tree. Oh no, was it a fire bender? Trying to slow down so she could turn around, she noticed that this person was just a man, not of the fire nation. Trying to speed up to get past him, the person reached out their arm and grabbed her around the waist.

"Need a lift?" The male asked in her ear, for he was quite tall. Then all of a sudden, Kila felt herself being lifted into the air. Or perhaps that was the feeling afterwards of having the wind knocked out of you, she didn't know.

But in truth, Kila was being hoisted into the air by this person, and landed nimbly on a tree branch. He then placed his hand over Kila's mouth to muffle her deep gasps for air, quietly emitting a "shush". Kila looked downward and could see the soldiers running underneath her, not noticing that she had just been lifted into a tree.

**

* * *

**

A few minutes passed, and when the man thought all the soldiers were gone, he let his hand drop from Kila mouth.

"That was -gasp- the worst -pant- pickup line I have ever –gasp- heard." Kila pushed out, trying to bring humor to the not-so-funny situation.

The man blinked a bit out of surprise, and then smiled. Now that Kila could properly look at him, he looked her age, maybe a year older. His scruffy brown hair fell gingerly around his circular face, giving him a kind but menacing demure. "It wasn't a pickup line." He said, chuckling.

"And that one is even worse." Kila said, now most of her breath back.

The boy chuckled, and grabbed her waist again. This time, Kila felt the rush of falling downward, but the descend wasn't very rapid; it was calming and soothing. Somehow, this person was calming her down.

Once they had reached the safety of the ground, Kila looked up at her rescuer and said "My name is Kila, nice to meet you."

He smiled back at her, and replied "Hey, I'm Jet."

**

* * *

**

**OMG! Another cliffhanger! **

**Well, this last chapter came out pretty quickly, so who knows? The next one will too maybe. _Maybe._**

**In fact…I do have all of tomorrow to be a slob, before I actually have to start on my homework. I should do it tomorrow…eh. We'll see what happens, won't we? Yes we will. **

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I love to read them, and they make me happy when I receive them. **

**Love, your lord and master,**

**SeethingxShadows**


	11. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: Don't own _avatar_. Never have, never will. **

**

* * *

**

**So, here I am. Sitting at my computer. I've already checked all my mail. I've looked at livejournal. I've updated myspace. I read my comics. I have bought new ring tones for my phone. (Ding dong, the witch is dead. Batman. The Muppet theme some, and the Munsters. WOOO) I'm all out of ice cream. I've got a glass of water right here at an arms reach away. **

**And I still have homework to do.**

**What do I do, you ask?**

**I'll tell you.**

**I procrastinate. **

**OH YA.**

**

* * *

**

**11**

"Jet…nice to meet you." Kila said, stepping out of his arm. "Wait…I think I've heard of you before…somewhere…" Kila scratched her head and thought for a second.

"I hope what you heard was good." Jet said as he stuck a twig into his mouth and started chewing on it.

"I can't remember…" Kila said, racking her brains. "I know that Uncle was talking about it…but that's it." She looked up at him, and then scowled. Lifting up her arm, she plucked the twig out of Jet's mouth and said "That's gross man." She dropped the twig on the ground "and unsanitary."

Jet chuckled. "I never thought of it like, that. It's just a habit for me I guess."

"Habits are meant to be broken." Kila said, turning towards him again. "And with that said, I bid you 'adieu." Turning back around, she started walking in the opposite direction. But she could hear Jet following her. "I said adieu."

"Then adieu already." Jet answered back.

Kila turned towards him and smiled. "You don't know what that means do you?"

"Not really, no. But if it means 'goodbye', then I don't think it's really the safest thing for you right now."

"And why is that?"

"Because you were just being chased by Fire Nation. They are ruthless, and are probably still looking for you now."

"I can handle myself fine, thanks."

"And running at top speed away from them is handling yourself?"

"I was trying to distract them. But I can actually fight pretty well."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you don't know me very well; you don't even know my name."

Jet raised an eyebrow. "You told me: Kila."

Kila cursed to herself inside. What was she thinking giving him her real name like that, when she had known that Iroh had said _something_ about him? Well, ok she didn't know it was Jet at first, but she was so _stupid_ to give him a real name. What had Iroh and Zuko said about Jet? What was it?

Lying quickly, Kila responded "That's actually not my name, it's a false one."

"Well then, why don't you tell me your real name?" Jet said, a sly grin creeping onto his face.

"I don't think so." Kila said, also smiling.

"Well, I still think that you shouldn't go off by yourself. The fire nation is out there, and it isn't safe. They are quite dangerous."

"Oh, screw them."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can take them all."

Jet raised his eyebrows and blinked a couple times, then folded his arms. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Like I said, I can fight."

"Can you bend?"

"Of coarse I can bend."

"What element?"

_Oh dear. _Kila thought. _What element do I tell him? He seems to already hate the fire nation, so probably telling him I'm a firebender won't really work. Air? No, they're extinct aren't they? Crap. Earth? Nope, I can't bend that one too well. WATER! Lets just hope he doesn't ask me to bend that much…seeing as I can't._

"Water." She answered after a pause.

"Water."

"Yes, water."

"Water"

"Is there an echo in here?"

"Well, I'm just wondering where your water canteen is. Most water benders carry one filled with it."

"I…lost it." Kila said, looking towards the ground.

"Ah. I see." Jet looked as though he really didn't believe her, and it was making Kila uneasy.

"Look, if you don't believe me, fine. Then leave me alone." She said, turning back around and stalking away.

"OK ok, I believe you." Jet said, jogging in front of Kila to block her path. She still didn't think that he was telling the truth, but, come to think of it, neither was she. "But I still think that you shouldn't go out on your own. At least stay the night in my hideout or something."

"Eh?" Kila said, cocking her head to the side.

"My hideout. It's full of people who are oppressed by the fire nation scum." He folded his arms again and looked at her straight in the eyes. "It would be fun to have you there. Permitting that you tell me your real name."

Kila looked downward and took a deep breath. "Kiana." She said slowly, making up the name as she went.

"I beg your pardon?" Jet said moving closer.

"My name is Kiana." Kila lied.

Jet bent over to Kila height and looked her right in the eyes. "Say that again."

"My name is Kiana." Kila repeated, looking right into Jets eyes.

This seemed to suit him, because he straightened up smiling. "Well come on then" he said, turning around. "The twilight is deepening."

Kila looked around and noticed that he was right. The sky was churning from its rich blue color to a deep black quickly, and she wanted to get out of harms way if Zhao was still looking for her.

Thinking quietly to herself, she realized how long this day had been. Actually, it seemed like a long day, but it in fact was two. She had slept last night on Appa's saddle as they were still flying far away from Zuko's ship, and they had landed this afternoon. The day's seemed to now blur together into one long dream that made no sense, and Kila wished she could wake up.

"You're awfully quiet back there; a few minutes ago you wouldn't shut up." Jets voice said, shattering Kila out of her dreams.

"Oh, sorry." She replied. "Just thinking."

"Well, keep up. I don't want you lagging behind." Jet said, a smirk tracing across his lips. Kila quickly jogged up to catch Jet and walked beside him.

"How much farther is it?" She asked uncertainly.

"Oh, not much farther."

Kila nodded and looked down as she walked. "So, is Jet your real name?" she asked.

"Maybe" he replied coyly. "It could be a real name, or a nickname. It doesn't matter really though. Mostly everyone at the hideout has a nickname."

"Why is that?"

Jet shrugged. "Cause we mostly consist of a bunch of kids. At least, that's how the fire nation perceives us. We're kids, so we're not a threat. They are dead wrong."

"Don't let age blind you…" Kila half muttered to herself, remembering what Iroh had said. Bits and pieces were becoming to filter back into her brain from their conversation, but what else had Zuko and Iroh said?

"That's a great way of putting it!" Jet said, smiling at Kila. "Anyway, like I said, most of the kids in the hideout were oppressed by the fire nation. Most of them lost their families, or their villages."

"What did the fire nation do to you?" Kila asked, intrigued.

"Those bastards killed my parents when I was eight." Jet stopped walking and hung his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kila said, stopping and putting a consoling hand on his back.

"That's why I've dedicated my life to ridding the world of the fire nation!" Even though it was dark, Kila thought she saw his eyes shine with hatred. Her own eyes widened from shock as she finally remembered what Iroh had said. _Their leader, I believe his name was 'Jet'…he apparently is quite a fighter. Yet he holds quite a grudge against our nation. Another troop near the Kuzo region has suddenly 'disappeared'. _

"Oh dear…" Kila said slowly, letting her arm drop. If Jet ever found out she was a firebender, because she doubted he would believe that she was from the future, then he would kill her as well. She knew she was a good fighter, but if Jet could get rid of a whole troop of trained soldiers, she would just be like a fly to him! Perhaps it WAS a good thing she told him a false name, even though she went the wrong way about doing it.

Jet lifted his head and looked at Kila. She tried to hide her terror, but she could feel herself shaking. He looked her up and down and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry." He said an evil smile now on his face. "If you're with me, then you won't have to worry about them again."

Kila looked up at him and starred in disbelief. Thankfully, he took this as a sign of approval and thankfulness, and his evil smiled was replaced with a normal one. "That's a good girl." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and continuing to walk. Kila now felt quite numb. But remembering her escapade, she shook that feeling out of her head and remembered she was a water bender. If she practiced secretly in her room, maybe she could pull it off.

"So Kiana," Jet began. "Where are you from?"

"Oh…a water tribe village." Kila said nonchalantly. "Are we there yet?"

Jet looked around gathering his bearing and replied "Yup." He reached up with one arm and tightened his grip on Kila with the other. "Grab on." Kila raised an eyebrow, and then wrapped her arms around Jet. Within an instant, she felt the same feeling of being lifted up off the ground like the first time he grabbed her.

Kila mistakenly looked down and yelped; because it had gotten so dark, she couldn't see the ground anymore. Tightening her grip around Jet, she squished her eyes shut and prayed that the 'ride' would be over soon.

Thankfully, only a few more minutes passed, and then Kila felt Jet placing her carefully onto solid ground. "You can open your eyes now." He whispered in her ear. Kila opened one eye, peeking around to make sure she was safe. Then she opened the other one and took a great big sigh.

"Afraid of heights?" Jet asked nonchalantly.

"Well…" Kila said, looking downward. It was true that she was afraid of heights, but when she was in an airplane, it didn't bother her. Perhaps that was why she was ok flying on Appa.

"It's ok; you'll get over it eventually." He consoled.

Kila looked up at him in disbelief. "What do you mean, eventually? You said I'd stay only a night here."

Jet opened his mouth to reply, but at that point something small jumped onto his back screaming "JET JET! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Hey Duke." Jet chuckled, grabbing the little boy by the scruff of the neck and peeling him off. He looked like he was only about seven years old, but Kila could tell he was probably a bit more mature than his years. He wore an iron helmet on his head and a scratchy vest, and was actually quite dirty.

Duke looked like he was about to bombard Jet with millions of questions about why he was so late, but then he saw Kila and furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's she?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm Kiana." Kila replied before Jet could answer. She wanted to prove to him that Kiana was her real name. Plus, the more she would say it and hear it, the better she could play along.

"Found her running from soldiers." Jet answered, putting Duke down in front of Kila. Kila was strongly reminded of her younger brother who was also seven, and patted the top of Duke's helmet. He twitched away from her and grabbed Jet's hand. "COME ON!" He whined, pulling. "We've been waiting for you to start dinner! I'm HUNGRY!"

"I guess I'll give you a tour later." Jet said to Kila shrugging. Kila smiled and followed Jet and Duke towards a large room with a long table. Sitting around the table were more kids, some also quite dirty, some clean. Most were in crude, or scruffy clothes, like they had either made them themselves, or had them sense the fire nation had taken over their village. All eyes turned towards Jet as he entered the room, and then they all fell on Kila as she followed behind. Some of the glares were piercing, some welcoming, and some were just looks of curiosity. Kila gulped and sat down quickly next to Jet, trying to get the attention averted from her.

But she didn't have to wait for long; sense the last member in their party had arrived, the group attacked their dinner like a bunch of buzzards on a warthog carcass. Kila grimaced at the feeding frenzy and then looked down at the main bowl full of food. Grabbing some and plopping it on her plate, she began to eat as delicately as she could without the use of utensils.

Jet watched her intently. "You're part of a rich family aren't you?" he asked.

Kila looked up at him. "What ever gave you that idea?"

Jet pointed to her fingers saying "You don't like to get dirty."

Kila looked at her fingers and smiled. "Well, yeah, I don't like to get dirty. But I'm not exactly from a rich family. In fact, I haven't seen my family in awhile. I was just a cook recently, and we used chopsticks at least." Kila again realized how much she missed forks, and tried to pick up some mashed substance with her fingernails.

"Who were you a cook for?" Jet asked. His food was lying untouched, and was getting greedy stares from the children sitting around him.

Kila grabbed his plate, wrenching it away from the prying eyes and handed it to Jet. "Fire nation army." She replied truthfully. She had expected this to come eventually. Not the question if she was a cook or not, but why she was running from Zhao and his men. And she had concocted an idea that was half truth.

Jet almost dropped his plate out of surprise. "FIRE NATION ARMY?" He gasped out, and Kila nodded calmly. "They kidnapped me from my tribe and forced me to cook and clean. The reason I was running from them is because I was trying to get away."

Jet was dumbfounded. "How did you stand living with them for so long?"

"I got used to them, in a way." Kila said shrugging. Trying unsuccessfully for the tenth time to get food without getting dirty, she gave up and just scooped it off her plate with her hand.

"How could you get used to their barbaric behavior?"

"You ignore them." Kila said, sucking up the mashed food. "Ug. I _feel_ like a barbarian."

Jet smiled. "You'll get used to it."

**

* * *

**

After dinner, Jet stood up and helped Kila to her feet. "There's a water jug over there you can wash your hands with." He said, pointing.

Kila sighed from relief and sprinted over to the water. Tipping over the jug, she let the cool sensation pour over her filthy hands for a few seconds, then rubbed them vigorously to get the food off.

When she was completely satisfied, she walked back over to Jet who was now talking to a girl that looked the same age as Kila. She was taller than Kila, and had blonde curly hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Kila was surprised, because she hadn't seen blonde hair around yet.

"Kiana, meet Curly." Jet said, indicating the girl standing next to him. She smiled and waved politely.

"Hi." Kila answered.

"Curly has kindly agreed to let you stay in her room." Jet explained. Kila nodded.

"Thanks." She said.

"Aw shucks, it gets lonely in their all by myself anyway." Curly replied, shrugging and rolling her eyes.

"Ok, well. I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you tomorrow Kiana." Jet said, then without another word, he turned around and strode out of the room.

Kila turned to Curly and asked "Do you like being called Curly?"

Curly shrugged again. "I've gotten used to it. The only reason for it is because my hair is curly. I'm surprised it's not something worse like 'fuzzball' or 'blondy.'" Curly turned around and motioned for her to follow.

"I haven't seen blonde hair around much though." Kila replied, trying to strike up a conversation. "Where do you come from?"

"A village up North…it's a kinda touchy subject, I don't like to talk about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kila replied.

"Don't worry. Mostly everyone here is touchy with that subject. Don't ask, and you'll be fine."

"Ok." Kila said nodding. "I'm sorry, I can't resist. What's your real name?"

Curly chuckled. "You're a tad nosy, aren't you?"

"Just a bit" Kila said sarcastically, holding up two fingers to indicate how little she was.

Curly laughed. "Melia."

"That is so pretty! Can I call you Melina instead of Curly?"

Melia turned to Kila, smiling. "I would like that. Your name is pretty too…Kiana…it just kinda rolls off the tongue."

"You have no idea…" Kila muttered to herself.

**

* * *

**

**TA-DA! Another chapter! This one is eight pages long, so you better be happy. It's not really a cliffhanger at the end, so it's all good. **

**I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything. My next week is very busy. Curse school.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love them, and I love you.**

**SeethingxShadows**


	12. Cold Equations

**Disclaimer: Don't own avatar, or _May It Be_. However, I do own that little ditty that Kila sings before _May It Be_. Yea, its crap…but I only write depressing poetry. Why? That's another story.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: sorry, I just noticed a typo. If you read "Melina" in the last chapter, then I meant "Melia." I'm a bad person who doesn't proofread sometimes when I'm in a rush, I know. **

**Hey everyone…sorry for the delay. **

**Um…nothing really to say. Except thank you to all the reviewers, I should have little notes to most of you afterward. Cause I just get bored like that.**

**Actually…here's the notes. Cause I'm cool and don't use a backspace. Booya.**

**Khazia-** STALKER MINOR! Mai luv. Yea, Jet kinda creeps me out also…but, that's Jet. And I had to put him in here…because…he's awesome. I dunno…you know how bizarre I am. Perhaps he will be reminded of a certain waterbender, perhaps not…who knows for sure? oO

**Petitio Principii****- **First of all, I love your screen name. And all your reviews always make me laugh. Um…let's see…to answer your question, Aang and Kila are kinda the same person…bizzarly enough, so they have a connection. It's like twins. And dogs. And yes…if Zuko does fall in love with Kila (but will it happen? I don't know…), then I guess he will love Aang. I never really figured that before…that's so bizarre, I don't want to think about it! We will learn more about Melia in this chapter, and when everyone is taken to the…I mean what?

**Zulaya****-** Batman is mine. Remember this. His sexiness is too grand to be spread around, it must be contained in a certain area, aka with me. Thank you about saying Jet is in character. The problem writing him is that he's an ok guy…but a tad twisted. So it's really hard. I'm glad you think he's good. Yes…school sucks.

**ElvenArcher0310****-** OMG! ORLANDO BLOOM! …sorry, that's what your screen name reminded me of…and I had a sudden spasm of his sexiness. Ok…moving on. Thank you so much for your review, and saying that it was the first Avatar FF you read. That's an awesome complement, and I bow to your awesomeness. Might I suggest Khazia's stories? Because if you like mine, you will love hers. -points to above screen name-

**o-dragon****-** Coyly 1. Tending to avoid people and social situations; reserved. 2. Affectedly and usually flirtatiously shy or modest 3. Annoyingly unwilling to make a commitment. Dictionary dot com. Gotta love it. does that answer your vocab question? Melia is actually one of my friends' names, so I stole her name. Oh dear. She doesn't really look like the Melia in this story though…Melia is a Hawaiian name…it's usually spelled Mahlia…but…Melia is prettier. YES PROCRASTINATION!

**And to all of you who reviewed who said "Yes, keep writing I love this story!" or something along those lines, thank you very much for taking the time to say that! **

**

* * *

**

**12**

The next morning Kila woke up on a straw mat and was utterly confused. Then she remembered that Jet had picked her up that night before, and she was staying in Melia's room.

Kila sat up in her makeshift bed and rubbed her neck. The straw mat wasn't exactly the most comfy thing to sleep on, and it left her feeling quite sore.

She looked over to where she remembered Melia was sleeping the night before, and was not surprised to see the bed empty. Rubbing her eyes to wake herself up, Kila crawled out of her blanket and stood up, stretching. Running a few fingers through her hair to get the tangles out, she remembered that she hadn't bathed sense Aang had grabbed her three days ago. "Ew. I need a shower today…" Kila muttered to herself as she twisted her hair into a bun.

Walking out of the room, Kila now took a good look around her surroundings. Apparently, she was in what looked like something taken out of the _Swiss Family Robinson_; she was standing in a large wooden tree house, and there were about fifty identically other houses surrounding it. Strung from all the branches were numerous pullies, cords, and bridges, and some kids were whizzing past on some other type of wire.

Kila walked around trying to find a bridge to get to the mess hall, and finally had to ask someone where it was. After getting a strange look,theskinny boy she had questioned pointed to a bridge right behind Kila and walked away. She rolled her eyes and nervously crossed the bridge, praying that it would hold her weight.

After getting lost a couple more times, Kila finally made it to the mess hall and looked around to find it completely deserted. "Great." She mumbled to herself. Her stomach made a loud angry protest and she looked down at it. "How am I supposed to get food now?"

"You can come with me if you want."

Kila spun around to see Melia standing behind her, holding a large basket. "It's my turn to find fruit today." She explained. Kila smiled.

"Is there a place to bathe out there also?" she said, letting a pathetic smile slip onto her face.

Melia laughed. "Of coarse there is. Most of the people here don't go there though, because it's a _secret_. And plus they like to be dirty and gross." Melia wiggled her eyebrows, which made Kila laugh. Melia giggled and then said "It actually is a secret with most of the guys, the few girls here know about it though."

"What is it, like a hot spring or something?" Kila questioned, giving Melia a sly smile.

"GASP!" Melia faked a surprised look and said "how did you guess?"

"I am just so talented." Kila said shrugging.

Melia laughed. "I'll take you there if you help me find fruit."

"Done."

They turned to leave when they saw Jet standing in the doorway, looking at them with his arms folded. "You girls going out?" he asked.

"Perhaps" Kila replied. Melia rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a chaperone?" he asked again.

"Melia and I are perfectly capable by ourselves."

"Just like you were 'capable' last night?"

"I told you, I was trying to distract them."

"Right."

Melia joined into the conversation asking "what happened last night by the way?"

Kila waved her hand and said "I'll tell you during the bath; it's really not that exciting."

"So you _are_ going out?" Jet confirmed.

"No, we're just talking about baths because we're bored." Kila relied sarcastically.

Melia smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, we're going out to get fruit and then take baths." she explained.

"So are you going to need a chaperone then?" He asked.

"EW. No. Not for a bath." Kila said sticking out her tongue. "Pervert."

Melia smiled and answered "If anything happens, I can use my bending to get us out of the situation."

This seemed like a perfect idea, because Jet nodded and turned to Kila saying "if she starts bending, don't act surprised, and lie saying you can't bend also, got it?"

"Why?" Kila asked, utterly confused.

But all Jet did to answer was turn up one side of his mouth in a half smile and respond with a "Be careful." Then he turned around and walked out of the room.

"FINALLY." Kila stressed, turning back to Melia. "Come on, let's go; I'm hungry."

* * *

After the two girls had gathered all the fruit the basket could carry, Kila eating half of it, and then collecting more to fill it back up, Melia led the way to a patch of hot springs.

When they arrived, both of the girls stripped off their tops leaving their chest wrap and pants on. As Kila stepped into the warm water, her muscles instantly relaxed from their tense state, and she felt her body flop to jelly for a second. Melia grabbed the soap she had brought along and started scrubbing her skin.

Kila watched Melia, then finally gave in and asked "What element do you bend?"

Melia stopped scrubbing her arm and took a deep breath. Looking up towards Kila, she muttered "You absolutely promise not to tell a soul?"

"Of coarse" Kila said.

"And you promise not to go all psycho on me?"

"Yes…" Kila was feeling a tad weary now; there were only two elements that Melia would presume Kila would go crazy about. And sense one was supposedly extinct…

"I can bend…" Melia looked around, and then whispered "fire."

Kila nodded and then paused. "So…why did Jet let you into his hideout thingy with open arms?"

Melia placed the soap on the dirt behind her and swam over to where Kila was standing and took a deep breath. "I'm only telling you because you're really the only person here around my age, and I trust you. Don't ask why…seeing as we've just really gotten to know each other really today…" Melia shrugged.

Kila grabbed a pear out of the basket and started munching on it. Melia looked back up at her and smiled "I told you NOT to eat those!"

"Well…this is exciting. You always need to eat things when something exciting is going on. I prefer popcorn…"

"What's popcorn?"

Kila's eyes widened. "Uh…corn." She nodded, half lying. "With butter on it."

"Oh…" Melia giggled and replied "I guess this is why I trust you…you open up to me…in a bizarre way."

"Ok, so I promise I won't tell anyone." Kila said, taking another bite out of her pear. "And I promise this is my last piece. Now continue! I'm interested."

"You are quite pushy."

"That's my nature."

"How do people stand you?"

"You ask yourself that."

"I don't know why I like you…"

"Ok, back to why you can bend fire."

"My, you have a short attention span."

"Only when things are getting boring."

Melia chuckled again, and then took a deep breath. "I used to live in a small fire nation village up north called Germank. Everyone there has light colored hair, and it's quite rare, so this is how one could tell if you were from there." Kila nodded and took another bite. "Because we were so far up north, we were a stopping and shipping point for many fire navy ships. My family was…um …powerful, I guess you could say, therefore many times soldiers stayed at our house for dinner and for the night. You with me so far?" Kila nodded and took yet another bite from her dwindling pear.

Melia took a deep breath, and her voice began to become shakier. Kila had a feeling what was coming up, but she didn't dare interrupt.

"Anyway…one time my father did _something_ to annoy them, I don't know what…and this one Officer got really angry. So…he…he…" Melia took a deep breath to calm her down and continued. "He killed my father…then raped my mother and me."

Kila reached over and hugged Melia with one arm. Melia grabbed Kila's wrist and clung to it tight, then continued. "After that, he let his soldiers take over the village, because there was no more…well, they took over. My mother told me to run, so I did. I ran, and ran, and never looked back. Then one day Jet found me sleeping on the forest floor, and I've been staying with him ever sense." Melia looked up at Kila and said "End of story."

Kila nodded and hugged Melia again. She had a feeling that there were some things that Melia wasn't telling her, but she figured that in time she would.

"So," Melia said, shying away from their embrace and wiping her eyes. "How did Jet find you? What happened?"

"Oh. Well, it's not that exciting." Kila said, taking a finishing bite to her pear and tossing the core onto the dirt behind her. "I was with some friends, and Admiral Zhao found us. He has this kinda grudge against one of my friends, and against me I guess you could say…so they tied us up…but I got loose and ran off so my friends could escape. Then Jet grabbed me as I was running, and here I am." Kila grabbed the soap and started scrubbing her arms. "Like I said, it's really not that exciting."

"Admiral Zhao…?" Melia said, her face suddenly turning white.

"Yea, that bastard. You heard of him? Wait…of coarse you did…you're fire nation."

"Yea…I've heard of him." Melia said shivering. "What did you do to earn a grudge from him?"

"Uh……" Kila said, stopping her scrubbing to think. She couldn't very well say that she won an Agni Kei battling against him. "I can't remember. But he gave me this scar." She said holding out her left arm.

Melia cringed at the sight of it. "Yes, I noticed that when you took off your shirt. It looks quite painful."

"It was when I got it, but not so much anymore." She answered, poking her skin. The scar was indeed permanent, just like she had predicted, and it had not dwindled in size sense the day Zhao had given it to her. Kila looked back up at Melia, and decied that it was time to change the subject. So she quickly said "So, nice weather we're having."

Melia looked a tad stunned for a second, and then burst out laughing. "You are so strange." She said, stealing the soap out of Kila's hands. The rest of their bath was spent in laughter and Melia explaining and gossiping about everyone who lived in the hideout.

* * *

Kila spent the next few days hanging around Melia and Jet. She also learned most of the kid's nicknames, and figured out who were the main followers of Jet. She heard most of the stories about how the fire nation oppressed these people, and felt genuinely depressed for them. They seemed to be over it themselves, except they all continued to harbor a flame of hatred that ceased to burn out.

After Kila had spent about a week in the tree house, she asked if there were any chores she could help with. "Mainly washing clothing." she stressed. From then on she was given a large stack of putrid, dungy clothing to wash. So, she would wash these clothes, singing to herself the entire time to stay sane.

* * *

Jet was walking along on one of the third floor corridors, when he heard a voice trickling out of the upcoming room.

_**Sense you've been gone,**_

_**The sun has not risen.**_

_**The moon doesn't smile, **_

_**And the stars don't shine.**_

Jet peeked around a door frame to see Kila's back facing him, holding up a brownish grey shirt.

"I didn't know you could sing Kiana." He said as he entered the room.

Kila shrieked and whirled around. When she saw that it was just Jet, she smacked him with the shirt saying "You scared me!"

"I'm _soooo_ sorry." He replied, his smirk plastered to his face.

"I don't believe you."

"Good, because I'm not."

"You are such a jerk."

"But you already knew that."

Kila tilted her head to the side and faked a look of thought. "Yea, I guess I did."

"So you're gonna sing for us tonight?"

Kila burst out laughing, and then placed the shirt back into the soapy water. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired of singing for people."

"Sing once more, for me."

"Forget it."

Jet walked over to Kila and put his hands on her shoulders. Lowering his head, he whispered into her ears "please."

Kila's brain sent the signal towards her mouth to say "What a cheep trick! No way Jose!" Unfortunately, the mouth never listens to the brain, and the way he said 'please' made Kila's mouth say "Oh, alright." This made Kila wish she could eat her words for the second time around Jet, and she turned beet red from anger.

Again, Jet mistook her body language as a sign of embarrassment instead of a sign of anger, and he patted her shoulders and said "That's a good girl."

* * *

That night, after everyone had eaten, Jet stood up and motioned for quiet.

"Kiana has agreed to sing for you all tonight. So, listen up, and don't be rude, or you will have to speak to me about it." With that said, he pulled the reluctant Kila to her feet and sat down himself.

Kila looked out at the many faces. Strangely enough, she was more nervous now than she was singing for the soldiers. Closing her eyes to get their expectant faces out of her head, she took a deep breath, and began.

* * *

Not too far away, at the same moment, there were a few fire nation soldiers grudgingly plodding along the forest floor.

Suddenly, the head of the party held up his hand for silence. He had heard a familiar sound, and wanted to see if it was his mind yet again playing tricks on him, or if it was for real this time.

_**May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home **_

Yes, there was no mistaking it; that was her voice. As lovely as angelic as that voice was, it filled this man with such hatred that he forgot what he used to think when she sang, and now only focused on capturing her again.

Turning to another member of his party, he asked quietly "Do you hear that singing?"

The person looked upward for a moment, and studied the air.

_**Mornie utúlië  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië  
A promise lives within you now **_

"Why…That's Miss Kila!" Iroh answered back, taken aback.

Zuko nodded, and began following the sound. If he continued to follow the singing, he would find her. Then he could finally punish that blasted girl for betraying him.

**_May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome _**

**_You may rise to find the sun _**

Zuko tried to ignore the lyrics, and the memories of watching her sing on her table. He pushed back the thoughts of fixing her bandage, and the way her smile would hurt his stomach in an unknown way. Now all he tried to think about was how she was grasped from his ship by the avatar, and hadn't done anything about it.

**_Mornie utúlië  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië  
A promise lives within you now _**

Zuko tried to ignore the fact that the lyrics related to him in a bizarre way. He tried to ignore the fact that the lyrics were calling out to him. All he focused on was the sound and trying to find the owner. **_  
_**

_**A promise lives within you now **_

And then the melody ended just as abruptly as it began. Zuko stopped walking and stood in place, a feeling of disgust flooding his body, coursing through his veins.

Turning back around to his men, he instructed "I know she is around here somewhere. Set up the camp here, and we will continue looking tomorrow morning." Turning back around and looking up towards the stars, he vowed to himself that he would find her…and make her pay.

* * *

**OMG! Angst Zuko! **

**So, just incase you were wondering, _Mornie utúlië _means "darkness has come" and _Mornie alantië _means "darkness has fallen." Does anyone else think this song portrays our beloved Zuko, or is it just me?**

**Just me?**

**Alrighty then. **

**Ps. One page of notes to you lovely reviewers, and eight pages of story. Wao. Hahaha.**

**Love to you all,**

**SeethingxShadows_  
_**


	13. A Startling Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the people you don't recognize. Except…if you've been reading this story…then you should recognize my people by now…so…I guess that really doesn't work then….Ok, so I don't own anything except for Kila and Melia. And they aren't for sale, so stop asking. **

**

* * *

**

**Oh my, I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY about the wait. **

**No, I really am.**

**I truly am sorry.**

**Fine, don't believe me. **

**See if I care. **

**Cause I DON'T!**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, so anyway, going back to sane SeethingxShadows. Thank you everyone for all your reviews. **

**I have been consumed by the all evil AP Bio. My friend Stacy says that it's now the owner of my life and soul. But that's mainly because I can't go off campus for lunch anymore with her cause I spend lunchtime studying Bio in my classroom. Needless to say, I have lost weight. YES.**

**Also, I don't know how many of you heard about the fires and such in So Cal…but those were in my general vicinity. (AKA, they started in my city, and then hopped one city over.) So…there ya go. We're all gonna die. YAY.**

**Khazia-** Hey…are you not getting the alerts anymore? Or is it just cause you can't get online at your house anymore? Or did you just die? Cause I'm worried about you my dear Stalker Minor.

**ElvenArcher0310****- **Wait…you WANTED Zuko to find her? WHY?

Weirdo.

But, ok, here it is. He finds her…I guess you could say he finds her at least…I mean, oh, just read the story. You'll get it.

**o-dragon****- **Yea, it is harsh about Melia and everything…but I had to think of a good reason why she hated the fire nation, when she was part of it. Cause there's something else about her that would make everyone think "Ah, your dad is dead. Oh well." if she _wasn't_ raped. It's explained in this chapter, because that right there didn't make any sense whatsoever.

I actually love it when you ramble. It just gives me a window I can peek into to see what you are really like…not a stalker. –hides-.

**Aanglover-** Perfect? –blushes- Well thank you! That makes me super happy, cause I thought it was farrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr from perfect. (The extra 'r's show how far away it is. I am SO clever.). If you are lazy with reviews, then thank you very much for finally reviewing, cause it really does mean a lot to me.

**Petitio Principii-**Thank you about the using Melia to her full potential comment. I am JUST getting started with her –evil grin-.

Nice metaphor, I love metaphors.

Yes, May it Be/ Enya rocks. You should listen to "Celtic Woman". It's basically four Irish ladies who sing the same songs, very Purdy.

**Zulaya****-** When I read that "Dear Friend" comment, I went on iTunes to look it up and listen to it, but I couldn't find it. –cries- Who sings it? I believe you and everything, but I want to hear it also…cause I'm weird like that.

Haha, _-dances in a very non-angsty way-._ That part made me laugh SO MUCH. Ahhhhh, I love you. –Hugs Zulaya in a very non-angsty way-.

Melia is gonna get even more interesting –evil smile-. And thanks about how you think Jet is in character.

**Holly N.-** Good gracious, you've read this story 4 times? o-O. Ooooooooooook. Doesn't it get boring? I get bored reading the chapters over for references…but whatev. I suggest you read _Khazia_'s stories –points to first name mentioned- because she updates MUCH QUICKER than I do…and she has better plot lines.

But I am glad that you love this story so much. That is really quite a complement.

**And again, to everyone that reviewed "This is great/I love it/ update!" thank you! And if you want your name mentioned…write a bigger review! No, just kidding. **

**

* * *

**

**13**

Kila awoke the next morning by her stomach grumbling at the lack of food inside her. Groaning, she pulled herself off her pad and stood up. Out of habit, she looked over towards Melia's pad while yawning. Melia of coarse wasn't there, just like every other morning Kila had woken up to. Melia was the complete opposite of Kila; she was a total morning person, while Kila was a creature of the night.

Staggering towards the mess hall to make herself sometime to eat, Kila scratched her head sleepily. It had only been about two weeks sense Jet had grabbed her, yet it felt like an eternity. She still had no idea how she was going to get home, or if she ever was for that matter. She had no idea if Zhao was still looking for her, or had called off the search. She had no idea what she was going to do if she ever saw Zuko again, or what would happen if she had to continue living with Jet.

Before she knew it, she was inside the small kitchen, rooting around for something to eat. There was very little usually stocked inside the kitchen, because the group usually picked it or caught it the day of. But Kila found a few stray pears that she had picked about a day ago, and started cutting them up.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her stomach and squeeze. Kila croaked a tiny yelp from surprise, and she heard a hearty chuckle coming from the owner of the arms.

"JET!" Kila cried. "I was using a knife. I could have hurt you, or worse, me."

"Sorry" He said, placing his head on the crook of her neck. Kila rolled her shoulder blade to get him to move, but he stayed put. "So…" he said smoothly into her ear. "When do I get to really learn why you were running from those soldiers, hmm?"

"I told you why: I was trying to be a distraction for my friends to get away." Kila said exasperated. "Now please remove your head from my shoulder."

"Does my head bother you?" he asked, nuzzling it closer.

"Yes actually, it does. Plus, it's very hard to cut with it there." Kila said, putting a tone of warning in her voice. "And I'm hungry."

"Oh, well if you're hungry," Jet replied, and moved his head, leaving his arms still snaked around her waist.

"Take your hands off also."

"You didn't say my hands, only my head."

"I thought it was obvious what I meant."

"Maybe if you tell me _exactly _what you mean, I will."

"You sly devil." Kila said shaking her head. "Take your hands off me, and no I'm not telling you about the soldiers, because I have told you everything."

"Except whom it was you were trying to distract the soldiers from."

"My friends."

"Well, I'm glad to know that you knew the people. But who were they?"

"You don't know them."

"I may, it's a small world."

"Jet…..I'm still holding this knife, and it is quite sharp."

Jet sighed and dropped his arms from Kila's waist reluctantly. "You play dirty." He replied with a slick tone.

"My dear child." Kila said raising an eyebrow. "I hate being dirty. I play fairly."

"Fairly equals dirty sometimes." Jet said bringing his head in close to Kila's. "And I am about your age."

"Then act like it." Kila said saucily. Returning to cutting her pear, she asked "Did you come in here for any other reason, or just to annoy me?"

"Actually, I came in wondering if you would like to accompany me to pick some fruit." He asked leaning against a table.

Kila furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Tilting her head to the end of the room, she noticed a full basket of apples. "Jet, there's a basket of fruit over there."

"Well, we can go pick some more."

"And there's another basket over there. In fact, I think that's all the baskets we have." Kila then wished she wasn't allergic to apples for the hundredth time, and returned to slicing her breakfast.

"Well then we're just going to have to go buy a basket."

"And when you say buy, you really mean…?"

Jet shrugged. "Steal."

Kila shook her head. "No." Placing the knife down, she grabbed a pear slice and bit into it.

"Oh come on, it's really not that bad."

"That's what Germany thought when Hitler ran for office." Kila muttered.

"…who?"

Kila cursed in her head. "Nothing." Taking another bite of pear, she leaned up against the counter.

Jet stared at her, and then blurted out "You sure eat a lot, don't you?"

Kila stopped chewing and blinked. Swallowing her mouthful, she asked "are you saying I'm fat?"

"No, just that you eat a lot." Jet replied shrugging.

"You called me fat."

"I didn't call you fat."

"Gadzooks I'm fat!" Kila placed her third pear slice back onto the counter in horror.

"When did I say you were fat?"

"I have to go work out. Let's go for a walk. I need to burn my calories." Kila said walking briskly out of the room.

"You're not fat! And what are calories?" Jet asked following her.

**

* * *

**

"So, in the end, you did come walking with me after all?" Jet asked with a new swagger in his step.

"Yes, the irony irks me as well." Kila said, walking normally.

"Oh, I'm not at all irked by it." Jet replied, a devilish smirk playing across his lips.

"That's only because you're a-" Kila began, but was quickly pushed down into the dirt by Jet. "Ow. First Zhao, now you…Jet you are so going to pay for that."

"Quiet for a second." Jet hissed, lying on the ground as well. "I heard something."

"Yea, me complaining." Kila said, rolling her eyes.

"Kiana, please. Shut up." Jet whined, and then started crawling forward silently.

Kila kept her mouth shut and watched Jet warily, wondering what he heard. Slowly he worked his way into a crouched position, and then back into a standing one. Moving behind a conveniently placed tree, he slithered up it like a snake, and crouched in one of the many braches. Peeking around the tree, Kila thought she saw the flicker of hate in his eyes.

And then she heard what Jet had earlier: voices. Voices that she recognized.

Kila lay frozen on the ground, not daring to move. She didn't know how long she stayed there, but finally Jet was content with what he was seeing and jumped from his branch, landing silently on the forest floor. Picking up the petrified Kila, he bolted back to the hideout, not slowing down once.

**

* * *

**

Once they had gotten back inside the hideout, Jet let Kila go and ran off to let his main men know about the close proximity of the firebending troops. Kila ran back to her room and sat still on her mat, trying to process everything. Maybe that _wasn't _him; after all, she didn't see his face. And she would have definitely known if it was him if she saw his face. You can't miss a face like that, yet how she wished she would be able to.

Melia walked in a few minutes later whistling. "Hey, I was just looking for you. Where have you been?"

Kila looked up from her fetal position at Melia. "Walking with Jet." She replied, lowering her head.

Melia cocked her head to the side. "And…walking with him is…bad?"

Kila shook her head. "No, not really. I mean, he can be sort of a pain…"

"Don't I know it." Melia sighed, walking over towards Kila and sitting down next to her. "So…if it wasn't Jet, then what was it?"

"Fire benders."

Melia's eyes widened. "They attacked?"

"Oh no, I never saw them. I heard them."

"Um…" Melia looked off to the side. "Ok, I'm still not quite getting it."

"I recognized one of their voices." Kila said shivering.

"…oh. Now I get it." Melia said, putting her arm around Kilas shoulders. "Who was it?"

Kila shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think it was Z-"

"KIANA! MELIA!" Pipsqueak cried, poking his overly large head into their room. "Jet wants to see both of you."

"Right." Kila said standing up. "I need something to do to get my mind off this."

"Good idea." Melia said, following suit.

**

* * *

**

"Right now we have a scout keeping watch, and giving me up to date reports." Jet informed both Kila and Melia inside his room. "It was a small number of soldiers, so we shouldn't have to worry too much."

_If it's who I think it is, we have more to worry about than you seem to think._ Kila though to herself, biting her nails.

"If push comes to shove, you two are the oldest in this camp that will not be leaving to fight." Jet said, pointing to both of them. "And you are by far the most mature. So, I will be leaving you two in charge of everyone else."

Melia nodded. "You can count on us Jet."

Jet smiled. "That's my girl." Melia blushed at this statement. If Kila wasn't so nervous, she would have gagged.

"JET!" The Duke cried as he ran into the room.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Jet said, turning to the Duke. Kila forgot her nervousness for a second and asked "This was your lookout?"

"Duke is very reliable." Jet replied, nodding

"Yeah, but he's…well…short."

"I wouldn't be talking missy." The Duke replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

"It's just that Duke is about as old as my little brother, and he really isn't that mature." Kila said shrugging.

"It's The Duke." Duke corrected, jumping up onto Jets table to look Kila in the eyes. "Only Jet can call me Duke."

"What, do you think third person makes you seem more intimidating?" Kila asked.

"Ok ok, knock it off." Jet said, pushing The Duke back onto the floor. "Duke, did you see anything?"

"Yea, the soldiers you were talking about."

"Did they have any special characteristics?" Jet asked, placing his chin in his hand.

"Well, they all looked like scum-bag firebenders." Duke replied. "But one of them was really old, and another looked kinda young, and had a wicked scar on his face."

Both Kila and Melia drew in sharp intakes of air at this description and Kila fell to the ground in shock.

Jet looked at them both in surprise. "You know about these firebenders?"

"Know about them?" Melia replied haughtily. "Everyone knows about that one! It's Prince Zuko of the fire nation!" She rubbed her temples and paced around the room. Then stopping suddenly, she turned to Kila and asked "Kiana, how did you recognize his voice?"

"Wait, you know this Prince Zako guy?" Jet asked Kila.

"Oh my God…" Kila said shaking. Then turning towards the Duke she questioned "What were they talking about?"

"Oh, NOW you want to know? But I'm SUCH a bad lookout!" He replied, folding his arms.

"Tell me before I broil you for dinner." Kila said standing up.

"Eh, that one prince guy was just saying something like 'I heard the singing from this direction.' If you ask me he's loosing it." The Duke replied mildly.

"Oh my God." Kila repeated, falling back towards the floor.

"Thank you Duke, can you go get Smeller-bee, Pipsqueak and Long-shot together and get them prepared for battle?" Jet asked The Duke. Duke nodded and hopped out of the room.

Getting out of his chair, Jet walked over to Kila and knelt down beside her. "Kiana, how do you know this prince?"

Kila shook her head. "It's a long story."

Melia turned towards Jet and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He's a very powerful bender; you're going to have to be careful."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I've taken down benders before." Jet replied.

"But he's different." Melia said cautiously.

"Isn't that the truth." Kila muttered to herself.

**

* * *

**

"We'll be back soon." Jet said, grabbing a rope so he could slide towards the ground. "Don't worry about us."

"Don't worry, we trust you." Melia replied.

"You know, you can just leave him alone." Kila blurted out. "It would save the trouble of fighting."

"You are so strange" Jet said laughing. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Leaning over, he kissed Kilas cheek, before sliding down the rope without another word.

"Lucky." Melia hissed.

"Not really…" Kila sighed. Then an idea struck her. "Come on." Grabbing Melia's wrist, she dragged her back to Jets room. "Does he have a knife in here, or a dagger or something?"

"Yea…right there." Melia said, pointing to a small dagger lying on Jets table. "But what for…?"

Kila grabbed the dagger and pulled her hair out of the way of her neck, and placed the blade close to her skin.

"Oh, ok Kiana, put the dagger down. There is no reason to get drastic here. Kiana…put it down…"

Kila gave Melia an evil wink, and then slashed all of her hair.

"See, there you go. And it was such pretty hair too." Melia said, dropping her hands down to her sides.

Kila's hair no longer reached lower than her shoulder blades, but now just below her ears. Placing the dagger back down on the desk, she took her free hand and parted the hair on her right side. Now, she had a large amount of bangs hanging down in front of her right eye, and only the left side of her face was visible. "What do you think?"

"You look ridiculous."

"But do I look like me?"

"Well…not really no. But why would you have to disguise yourself in front of Prince Zuko?"

"Because we are going down there to watch." Kila said, grabbing Melia's wrist again and dragging her out the door and to a rope.

"But we have to watch the younger children!" Melia protested.

"Oh please, they're fine. Let's go."

"Why were you suddenly so frightened and now so alright with it?"

Kila paused for a second and thought. "Because…deep down…" she slowly explained. "I'm really not afraid of him. In fact…I sort of…oh never mind let's get going!" And with no more said, Kila slid down the rope.

"But, we…it's…KIANA! Oh honestly!" Stamping her foot from frustration, Melia grabbed the rope and followed Kila.

**

* * *

**

They didn't have long to search, because about ten minutes straight into the woods, they could hear the roars of a fight breaking out. Following the noise, they found the rebels and the soldiers fighting each other in quite an evenly matched battle. The soldiers seemed to be faring pretty well, and same with the rebels. Iroh actually looked bored in his fight, like he was just working out his old techniques to get back in shape. The only fight worth watching was the one between Jet and Prince Zuko, who were both equally good fighters.

Kila watched Zuko with quite some interest. She had never seen him this angered before. She herself had gotten him frustrated, but never this angry. Then dread filled her body again at the thought of when he would set eyes on her. She quickly took back her idea, because he would probably be quite furious with her after Aang had pulled her off his ship.

The fighting seemed to pause for a moment when someone cried out "MELIA! KIANA! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_ HERE?"

Kila had no idea who screamed this out, but it seemed to grasp Irohs' attention. Pushing the rebel he was battling with out of the way easily, he stared at the two girls. Then his eyes widened in surprise. Kilas pulse began to rush at what she knew was coming.

But then, what Iroh did confused Kila. Instead of yelling out her name, he cried out "Sozen's Comet, it can't be! MADAM MELIA?"

As he began to run over towards them, Kila turned towards Melia confused and asked "_MADAM_? What's he talking about?"

"Oh no…" Melia uttered.

Iroh reached the two girls and stared at Melia like he was seeing a ghost. "Madam Melia? Is that really you?"

"Erm…Hello General Iroh." Melia said kindly.

"PRINCE ZUKO! Stop that ridiculous fight at once and come over here!" Iroh yelled towards the prince.

"I'm quite busy at the moment uncle!" Zuko grunted as he blocked two of Jet's advances. Iroh waved his hand and suddenly another soldier was grabbing Jets arms from behind, constricting him.

Zuko took a few seconds to gather his breath, and then calmly walked over towards his uncle. "What is it." He asked dryly.

"I just thought you would want to say hello to this nice young lady. You haven't seen her in so many years." Iroh said shrugging.

Zuko turned towards Melia and, to Kila's great surprise, bowed. "How do you do Madam Melia. It has been too long." Turning back to his uncle, he asked "May I continue with my fight now? I have lots of pent up anger from that damn-"

"Don't speak of her here in front of your fiancé." Iroh said waving his hand again.

Kila's eyes widened from shock. Melia…and Zuko…fiancés? It couldn't be. She slowly turned her head towards Melia's for a confirmation.

Melia nodded; It was true.

**

* * *

**

**Wow…by a show of hands, who saw that one coming?**

**Ok, well this will be explained in the next chapter. Why not now? Because it's 12:22 am, this is 11 pages long, and my fingers are cramping up. So, you just get to wait. **

**Yes, another cliffhanger, but what can you do? If it's not a cliffhanger, how will I keep your interest and keep you reading? **

**So…I'll try and update soon.**

**Please review! **

**SeethingxShadows**


	14. Confinement

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar. Never have, never will. **

**

* * *

**

**So, I have a story for everyone. You ready? Of coarse you are.**

**So, I wanted to watch _Grease_. And I was all ready to watch it and everything. I had the tape, I made myself popcorn, and I was about to put the tape into the player. **

**Then what do I notice?**

**My father has the timer set so he can record his show. From 3-4. And it was about 2:55 now.**

**Well, you could imagine my annoyance. We have owned _Grease_ for as long as I can remember, and I still haven't seen it. According to all of my friends, this is considered a sin.**

**So, here I am, at the computer, eating my popcorn as the show records for my father. **

**So, I decided to write some more. **

**And Khazia, in answer to your question, you're on the right track. –giggles madly-. Yes, quite gross isn't it? Well…we already hated him anyways. Good job figuring that out first. **

**Cheerio.**

**

* * *

**

**14**

Kila's head began to reel. Melia…couldn't be engaged to Zuko…how would that have been possible? Wouldn't Melia have to be a princess of some sort? Or some form of royalty?

"Madam Melia, where have you been all these years?" Iroh asked her, quite confused to her disappearance. "We heard that your land had been ransacked, and left immediately to investigate. When we arrived and found your father and mother, Lord and Lady Hirayama dead, we were quite distraught. I had the men search for days to find you. Where did you run off to?"

_Wait…_Kila though. _Lord and Lady? Her parents WERE somewhat royal…no wonder they're calling her Madam…because she's too young to be considered a Lady I suppse. Oh…so that's also why the soldiers would come to her house to be entertained during their travels, her parents oversaw the city. I get it… _

"I ran away from that barbaric man who was terrorizing my village." Melia responded, with no longer her Melia-happy voice, but a much more powerful sounding one. This voice made Kila shiver, and it made her feel like she didn't know this Melia whatsoever. "And that fine gentleman that your soldiers are holding over there happened to find me starving to death. He took care of me, gave me a place to live, gave me food to eat. So I would appreciate it if you kindly would un-hand him."

"I would appreciate it also." Jet replied from the two soldiers arms. All the other rebels and soldiers that were battling before just seemed to pause and watch the spectacle unfolding.

"I'm afraid I cannot grant that wish." Iroh retorted. "He happens to be quite a wanted man. We're going to have to take them all aboard the ship." He snapped his fingers, and the soldiers jumped back into action and grasped all the rebels. Kila was taken aback when she felt her own arms constricted as well.

Melia's eyes widened when she witnessed this. "Let them go!" She cried.

"I already told you, I cannot." Iroh replied shrugging.

"It makes my job easier." Zuko said, folding his arms.

"Well, at least let her go!" Melia commanded, pointing to Kila. "She's not involved with them."

Kila's eyes widened from shock, and quickly looked down. She kicked Melia's shin, hoping that she would understand the hint.

"OW!" Melia cried, grabbing her shin. "What was that for? I'm just trying to help!"

_Ok, I guess she didn't get the hint._ Kila though, rolling her eyes.

"Who is she?" Zuko said, moving in closer to Kila. Her heart began to beat furiously against her chest, as if it was a baby chick trying to peck its way out of the egg. "She looks familiar."

"Do you know anyone named Kiana?" Melia said, jumping in.

"No, but I believe I know someone with that face." Zuko said squinting. Kila lowered her head farther down, hoping her hair would cover her face better.

"Oh, Prince Zuko, forget about her for one second." Iroh complained. "We must get all these prisoners onto our ship. Madam Melia…or, would it be Lady Melia now?"

"I don't believe I quite understand what you mean General." Melia said.

"You are the rightful heiress to Germank." Iroh said, acting like he was speaking to a five year old.

"Oh…well, then yes. I suppose it would be Lady Melia." Melia said, scratching her head in thought.

"Well then, Lady Melia, would like to accompany us? We can guarantee your safety, food, and shelter."

Melia thought for about a second. Kila hoped that she would agree, because she wouldn't want to spend this whole trip alone. The first time she was on this ship, it was ok. But now, under the circumstances, she had a strong feeling that this trip would be a tad more difficult.

"Yes, I suppose I will have to now, won't I?" Melia replied, a weak smile flickering on her face.

Iroh clapped his hands together joyfully. Zuko rolled his eyes, turned on his heal, and began commanding orders to bring the rebels into the prison hold.

"Oh, let her go. She can walk by herself." Melia commanded the soldier that was holding Kila.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Lady Melia." The soldier reported, and Kila recognized his voice as Mao, one of the men that would help her practice her bending. He was a kind man, and Kila knew that he would never disobey the prince.

"It's ok Melia. Don't worry about me." Kila said, lowering her voice a tiny bit to disguise it.

Melia felt a little taken aback, but shut up. However, she continued to walk beside Kila, making sure that she was treated properly.

**

* * *

**

Shortly afterward, Long-shot, Pipsqueak, Smeller-bee, The Duke and Jet were all stuffed into a cell in the prison hold. Kila was shoved into a slightly smaller one, but she had it all to herself. A small courtesy, mainly because she was a woman.

**

* * *

**

Awhile after, Iroh showed Melia to her new room. "This is where you will be staying. It is quite secure and safe, and the last inhibitor left it with quite a cozy feeling."

"What happened to the last owner?" Melia asked warily.

"Oh, she…disappeared." Iroh said shrugging. "I would recommend that you do not bring her up however, it is still a soft spot on most of the men. She was our cook you see, and most of us miss her cookies."

"…her cookies?" Melia stated, quite taken aback.

"A pastry she made. Quite delicious." Iroh said, patting his stomach.

"All her cooking made me want to retch. In fact, thinking about her now makes me want to retch." Zuko responded, beginning to fume.

"My goodness, what did she do to you?" Melia asked.

"She betrayed the entire fire nation." Zuko said, his hands now ablaze.

"Actually, the avatar just plucked her off the bow of the ship, and that was the last we saw of her." Iroh corrected.

"How is that a betrayal?" Melia asked Zuko.

"She didn't do anything to stop him."

"Perhaps she was frightened."

"Perhaps she was just a lying bitc-"

"Perhaps you shouldn't swear in front of a lady" Iroh butted in, placing his hand over Zuko's mouth.

"Perhaps you should get your grimy hand off me." Zuko growled, smacking Iroh's hand away.

"Perhaps you should listen to your elders." Melia informed, smiling.

"Perhaps we should stop this argument and continue the tour." Iroh again butted in. Placing his arm out in front, Melia placed hers on top and followed, chuckling to herself.

**

* * *

**

Kila hugged her legs close to her chest for warmth; it was quite cold down in the cells. The boys across from her were complaining about the heat, but that was mainly because of the fact that there were so many bodies crammed into one cell.

Kila felt sorry for the guard put on duty to watch over them. His name was Kenta, and he was really just a timid young man, only about twenty one years of age, and had never seen battle before. He used to tell Kila about his sweetheart back home, how his sister had given birth, etc.

And now, here he was, trying to act tough in front of about six teenagers. Kila smiled at his feeble attempt, but he happened to be scaring the boys quite a bit. Perhaps the fact that she knew him personally made her immune to his evil glare.

"Hey Kiana." Jet called from across the way. Kila looked up from her cocoon of warmth at him. "Why don't you sing a bit? To, you know, calm us down."

Kila's eyes widened from shock. "Um…no." Kila said, shaking her head. She knew that if she sang, then Kenta would recognize her voice and alert the crew. Then she would be in worse trouble.

"Oh please." Smeller-bee pleaded.

"Yea, why not?" Pipsqueak chimed in.

"Because I don't feel like singing now." Kila responded through gritted teeth. "It's too cold in here."

"One temperature, get used to it." Kenta replied gruffly.

"Thank you for that enlightening weather report." Jet commented harshly.

"Oh, sod off Jet. He's just doing his job." Kila said, rushing towards Kenta's defense.

"What is _with_ you all of a sudden?" Jet complained, starring at Kila.

"You're rude, and it finally got to me." Kila responded, then puttered over to the other side of her cell, the farthest she could get away from him. "So…sir…" she said to Kenta. "Do you like your job?"

Kenta looked down at her with a funny expression on his face. He shrugged. "It puts bread on the table."

"Oh, so you're married?" Kila said, acting like she had never heard this before.

"I can't believe you Kiana!" Jet complained.

"Well, we're gonna be stuck here for awhile. We might as well be kind." Kila hollered over towards him, and then turned back to Kenta.

Kenta let a side smile creep onto his face. "No, I'm not married. But I do have a sister who is expecting her second child, and I'm just helping her along."

"OH! She's having another one!" Kila exclaimed, quite excited.

"Yes, everyone is quite excited." Kenta proudly proclaimed. Kila smiled.

**

* * *

**

The next few days passed slowly for everyone. Melia was still getting used to living on a ship full of men, and would come down to talk to Kila every day to "keep her sane and feminine" as she put it. Kila got used to staying in her cell, and asked Kenta for a blanket she could use to shield herself from everyone when she needed alone time, or when she had to sue the restroom. Jet and all the rebels finally quieted down a tad from their complaining about the situation. And Kenta was warming up to Kila, would tell her practically everything, just like old times.

Iroh also came down every once in awhile, mainly to see how Kenta was fairing. Sometimes he would bring down his Pai Cho board to keep Kenta occupied with. Sometimes he would just sit and talk. And sometimes he would just sit and observe the prisoners. Kila felt most nervous when he just watched, because she felt like he was watching her most of all, using his special Iroh-senses to look right into her soul.

And then one day, he came down with a ring of keys in his hand. He cautiously walked over to Kila cell, choose a key from the ring, and unlocked the door.

Kila's eyes widened. Iroh opened the door far enough for her to walk out of and made a motion. Slowly, Kila stood up and walked over to where Iroh was standing.

"Come with me." He ordered, and began to walk up the staircase. Kila followed, shivering the whole way.

**

* * *

**

**OK…so kinda short. But I couldn't think of a good place to end if I went on further. **

**Plus, it's about 4:55 now, so I can go watch _Grease_. Toodle Pip.**

**SeethingxShadows**


	15. Discovery

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters, I'm too lazy to think of something corny.**

**

* * *

**

**So, our homecoming game: we won! 38 to 6! I know. We rock. GO MUSKETEERS! Yea, musketeers. I know. Crap mascot. **

**AAAaaaaand our homecoming dance was last night. Wow…let me tell you. There was some DRAMA going on at the football game and beforehand. But everything worked out fine, because now I'm quite content with my boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. –squeals-. I've actually liked him for quite awhile…so…yea. Snaps to me. **

**So, you all ready to hear my excuse for not updating in a really long time? It's actually a good excuse this time. **

**Ready?**

**Are you sure?**

**My computer got a virus. **

**And not just one, but because our new one is connected to our old one so they talk, they both got the virus. I know. **

**So, I had to resort to using my TA period to read all my fanfiction, check my myspace and what not. Yea, I'm a loser, whatev. Over it. **

**Khazia-** Of coarse he has Iroh senses…we all knew that. It's uncle Iroh for goodness sake! Yea, the perhaps argument just kinda came out without me really thinking. Then afterwards I was like "oh…that's cool." And yeah, you were right…but it is kinda scary and gross huh? Yeaaa

**Aanglover-** Yay for being lazy! Write another story after this? Eh, it depends on if I actually get another idea and not use all of them up in this one, because I really don't see an end in sight so far. All my ending ideas have "well, after that happens…they could-" after them…but I guess I'll try cause you asked.

**O-Dragon-** DRAMMMA! But seriously, what's a good ff story without drama? Honestly? Chaaaaa.

**plutobaby494****- **Do you _think_ Iroh found out? Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn.

**Holly N.- **Longer chapters? Ok…I'll try. They seem pretty long when I write them…

**Angela- **Tsk tsk, I can't give away the secrets! That would destroy the entire point of reading it! But yea, Zuko has a fiancé, an arranged marrage to be precise. Is Kila downtrodden by this sudden turn of events? Pfft, who knows?

**Person who didn't leave a screen name, who REALLY left an anonymous review. Hey, it's chill.-** I'm quite glad that Melia isn't a cardboard cutout. She's actually based on one of my friends who kinda went through the same thing. Not having a fiancé…or parents a lord and lady…but the raping part. So, I usually take OOC characters and base them after people so they're not the dreaded Mary Sue…example. Kila surprisingly acts like me! (shocker!) But she looks like my best friend. So, it's all good. Your review made me laugh.

**ElvenArcher0310****-**Like I said in an above review, do YOU think that Iroh figured it out? He's not exactly as daft as our beloved prince. But I'm not saying anything…Man, I wish I took AP Government instead of AP bio…cause I'm doing the bare minimum in my normal political systems class and I'm getting an A-. AP bio? Hah…we won't go there.

**Lin13-** YAY! You caught up! I have like…four chapters to go on your story before I'm caught up. Grrness. –k, I caught up.-

It's really quite alright that you don't have my awesome inspiring review powers…no, I'm just joking. Basically I just type whatever pops into my mind. Yea, I'm random like that. It's chill.

**Petitio Principii****- **I can't believe you missed the update also! GOSH! You're not allowed to read this anymore! Pfft. No, just kidding. It's ok. I don't really mind. Just as long as you did read it. Oh, your reviews make me happy. Yea, Zuko doesn't seem like one who really gets over things quickly, so I'm making him angsty. YAY ANGSTY ZUKO!

Ok, so right now (as I am typing this) I have 96 reviews. I don't want to sound greedy, but let's get it to 100 people! CHA! Are you with me? READY? SET? GOOOOOOOO

**

* * *

**

**15**

Were the hallways always this chilly? Did it always seem like whenever Kila would turn a corner, she would find an angry army with spears and other scary pointy objects ready to throw at her? Because that's how Kila felt, and she shivered with fright as she followed Iroh, not having a clue where he was taking her.

Eventually however, Kila began to recognize that the pathway he was leading her on was not towards the helm, or Zukos room, but Iroh's.

Indeed, when they finally reached Iroh's personal room he held the door open for Kila, permitting her to enter. She bowed her head and shuffled in cautiously, scared to the bone.

"Sit down." Iroh commanded, pointing to a cushion. Kila sat, hoping that if she complied with the old man, then he wouldn't treat her so horribly.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked, stepping over to his cupboard and opening it, peering inside.

Kila blinked a couple times, trying to figure out why he offered tea. "Yes please." She replied.

"What kind? I have practically every kind on the market." He said turning to her and grinning.

"_JASMINE! JASMINE TEA!"_ Kila's stomach screamed, but she remembered that Iroh knew her favorite flavor, so she just replied back "Whatever you're going to have, I don't want to be a burden."

"Then we will have Green Tea; it's my favorite." He answered back grabbing a few leaves.

Kila was taken aback. Green tea wasn't his favorite, ginseng was. Was he trying to trick her? Or did his taste buds suddenly take a turn for the worst? Kila hated Green tea, it was too bitter for her. But Iroh knew that…he would never even offer green tea when she was around after the first time he gave her some and she spit it out on his face. That was a total accident, and he knew it, but he never gave it to her again. Perhaps he was just checking a theory, to see if it was really her. Kila didn't quite know, all she knew was that she had to stomach the tea, whether she wanted to or not.

"I bet you're wondering why you're up here." Iroh said, waking Kila from her stupor. He was no longer caring to the tea kettle, but had sat down opposite Kila at his little table.

"Yes sir." Kila replied, fear engulfing her body once again.

"Well, I just figured that any woman, even a prisoner, needs to spend a little time outside of the cell. A prison hold is no place for a lady, even one who has committed crimes. What did you say your name was again?"

Kila felt like she would roll right off her cushion onto the floor. So, he didn't know it was her? No, she knew Iroh was cleverer than that. He was trying to be tricky, wasn't he? "Kiana sir." She replied back.

"Well Miss Kiana, I understand that Lady Melia visits with you regularly. However, I believe it's necessary that a woman is on the other side of the bars regularly. It may be an old sexist idea of mine, but I like to keep it." He said, winking. Kila gave him a side smile in return. He then stood up to check the tea and see if the leaves had brewed throughout the water thoroughly, and Kila told herself to relax.

A few minutes later, Iroh placed a steaming cup of green tea in front of her, and commanded that she drink. Kila smiled weakly and too a tiny sip of the tea, maneuvering the liquid so it wouldn't touch her tongue that much. She hid her look of disgust and swallowed with a large gulp. Iroh watched her intently. Kila looked back down into the cup and tried to read her fortune in the leaves, even though it was still too full to examine.

**

* * *

**

This pattern continued every day afterwards. Kila would be summoned out of her cell and led upstairs to Irohs room where he would serve her tea. Most of the time it would be green tea, Kila figured this is because he wanted her to crack. But other times he would serve different flavors.

He would also ask about her background. What nation she was from, she replied earth. Was she a bender, she replied no. Why was she with the rebels, she replied that her parents were killed by the fire nation and Jet picked her up one day. These questions continued to be asked, and Kila continued to lie. Every day she felt worse and worse, and she wished that she could just break down and tell Iroh everything because he was still being so kind. Yet she knew that she couldn't, because then Zuko would have her killed, or worse.

**

* * *

**

So, eventually Jet and the other rebels were getting angrier and angrier with Kila and the fact that she was able to leave her cell. They would taunt and tease her when she would return from her afternoon tea with Iroh, and she would just begin to feel even worse. Kenta would talk to her and try to make her feel better, but his actions were in vain, because Kila would just slip farther and farther down.

And not only was she becoming depressed from this predicament, but she was so angry with herself as well. How could she be so afraid of Zuko's wrath? She never was before! Why is this time any different? It shouldn't feel different, but she knew it was. She was also annoyed because she was never a person to stew in something for very long, but when something really upset her, it would grind in her stomach until she felt like she would dissolve. She was never really a person to get or feel depressed, and now here she was, totally inside a hole with no way out.

Kila eventually just began sitting in a corner of her cell and only moving for when Iroh called her, or when Melia came downstairs, which was becoming very less frequent, because Kila wasn't talking much.

She wished that she could just fall asleep and wake up at home, with none of this ever happening.

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's it. Hope you liked it!**

**SeethingxShadows**

**No, I'm just kidding. It's getting too depressing right now, so I had to liven things up.**

**Ok…BACK TO READING! Readysetgo!**

**

* * *

**

Iroh sipped his tea, pondering. He tried to think of his next plan of attack, because this angle wasn't working out too well. Kila sat across from him, sipping her green tea.

Suddenly, Iroh's door burst open and Melia stuck her head in. "UNCLE!" she screeched. She then noticed Kila and waved. "Hi Kiana."

Kila gave her a half smile and said "Hi Melia."

"What is it?" Iroh replied.

"Oh yea. They want to see you up in the helm." Melia said, jabbing her thumb in the direction.

Iroh took a deep sign and pushed himself up off the table. Kila stood up. "I'll go back to my cell now." She said quietly.

"No, no need." Iroh said raising a hand. "I will be back shortly. Just sit tight." He pointed back down at the cushion, and Kila reluctantly sank back down into it. Iroh smiled, then strode over towards the door, walked out of it, and shut it. Kila was left alone.

Kila jiggled her leg for a few minutes, trying to preoccupy herself. She hummed a few tunes in her head, trying to see if she was still able to remember any songs. Then she remembered that she hadn't fire bended in about a month.

"_I wonder if I can still do it…_" she thought to herself. Looking around to see if the room was empty, which it of course was, she held out her hand. Instantly a flam appeared. She took in a breath and it grew, and she let it out and it shrank back down. "I guess it's just like riding a bike…" Kila said softly.

She then shot a few flames out of her hand for practice, then some air currents, then twisted her tea around with waterbending. Iroh still hadn't come back, and Kila was beginning to feel the most relaxed she had ever been. She even began to crack a small smile.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears.**_

_**And if you have to leave,**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Because your presence still lingers here,**_

_**And it won't leave me alone.**_

The words seemed to slip out of Kila's mouth before she realized it. She was singing again. Why did she choose this song? He subconscious must have been trying to tell her something, but she didn't care. She took in another lungful of air and began to sing again.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _**

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

**

* * *

**

Zuko stomped down the corridor, fuming. He knew it was true, he knew it. But his blazing uncle wouldn't let him do anything about it. "I have it under control." He would say. The very thought made Zuko blaze with anger.

As he passed a door, he heard an unearthly sound echoing from inside the room.

**_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_**

His eyebrows furrowed with anger. Thrusting the door open, he saw her. She was standing there, once calmly singing, now eyes wide with terror.

"YOU!" Zuko screamed enraged. "I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"

"Oh no…" Kila uttered, staggering backwards. But Zuko was too quick, and he flung himself across the room and grabbed Kila's throat, thrusting her up against a wall.

"Do you understand what you did?" He muttered, squeezing his hand around Kila's throat tighter. Adrenaline was pulsing through is veins, and he could have smashed down a house now if he wanted.

"I—m s-s" Kila gasped, but it was no use, because there was no oxygen flow. Zuko's anger just flared more and began to lift her off the ground,

"SORRY? YOU THINK YOU'RE SORRY? SORRY ISN'T GOING TO BRING THE AVATAR HERE, LIKE WHEN YOU HAD THAT CHANCE, NOW IS IT?"

"PRINCE ZUKO LET HER DOWN!" Irohs voice boomed through Zuko's own.

"IT'S HER UNCLE!" Zuko said, turning his head to face him.

"I KNOW IT IS!" Iroh exclaimed loudly.

Zuko dropped Kila from shock. Kila it the floor with a dull thunk and began to gasp for air, using her available energy to bend some into her lungs. "_You knew?_" Zuko cried indignantly.

"Of coarse I did. I knew from the beginning." Iroh said waving his hand, striding over quickly to Kila to inspect her neck. "I was just trying to get her to confess herself. Are you alright Miss Kila?"

Kila looked up at Iroh with wide eyes, then thrust her arms around the old general and began to weep. "I'm soooo sooooory." She cried. "I di-didn't mean to do anything w-wrong! I ju-just wanted to meet the ava-atar!"

"Shhhh, breathe. It's ok." Iroh said stroking her back. Zuko felt like he wanted to throw up.

"That is not an excuse! Tell me, where is the avatar?" Zuko said, pushing Kila on the shoulder.

"I do-don't know. He escaped wh-when Zhao came and-" Kila sobbed out, but was interrupted by Iroh.

"What? You met up with Admiral Zhao? Here, sit down again. I'm going to make some jasmine tea. You're going to tell us everything from the beginning. Prince Zuko, you sit down as well." Iroh led her over to a cushion, then stood up and went over to his cupboard and began bustling around to make tea. Kila tried to subdue her sobs, but it seemed like all her worries and trials just came flooding out at that one point, and she wanted to get them all out.

"Oh stop blubbering. It's making me sick." Zuko said, folding his arms. But that remark just made Kila cry a bit harder and Zuko received a slap across the head from his uncle.

"Prince Zuko, you must be kinder than this. How are you going to act when your wife begins to cry?"

"Well, I will actually like my wife, so I won't be as upset." Zuko replied, raising his eyebrows.

This remark only made Kila cry harder.

Iroh placed the tea in front of Kila and she thankfully grabbed it and took a sip. The sweet sent of jasmine reached her nostrils and calmed her a tidbit, at least enough of an amount for her to form a coherent sentence.

And so, Kila slowly told Iroh and Zuko how she had met up with Zhao, how he had captured the avatar, but Kila managed to distract them, how she had gotten caught up with Jet, and why she cut her hair. "Though I guess it really didn't serve much of a purpose." Kila replied shrugging.

"Not entirely. Prince Zuko didn't recognize you at first, which is what you wanted. But he eventually figured it out, and it was all I could do to keep him from coming down into the prison hold and slaughtering you." Iroh chuckled to himself, and Kila raised an eyebrow.

Kila looked over at Zuko who was still glaring at her. "I'm so sorry Prince Zuko." She said. "But at least I got Aang out of Zhao's clutches, which means you have a better chance, huh?"

Zuko just grunted and looked away.

"Well, now that we know all your intentions were for the best, I believe it's time for you to get your room back." Iroh said, clapping his hands and standing up. Then he paused. "I forgot…Lady Melia is in your room now. You wouldn't mind sharing it, would you?"

"I don't exactly know how she's going to react when I tell her why I'm not in the prisons hold anymore, and my name isn't Kiana." Kila said, shrugging.

"Yes, yes…we must also let the men know that you are back on the ship. Would you mind cooking again? I have been missing your stroganoff." Iroh said patting his stomach.

"No…I don't mind. But why are you so forgiving?" Kila said, standing up.

"Well, it all seems legible to me. You must understand that some of my trust for you is gone, but it can be gained back." Iroh said, clapping a hand on her shoulder. Kila smiled and gave him a hug. Zuko stomped out of the room, disgusted by what was happening with the world.

**

* * *

**

**OK, again it's not very long. But it's about eight pages, and its 9:18pm on Sunday. School tomorrow, so I have to go to bed, because I'm flaming tired. **

**What will Melia say when she learns that Kila was lying? What will Jet say? What will the crew say? And how is Zuko going to treat her from now on? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**

**Yea, I just want you all to think about that for now. Sorry it's so rushed, but I wanted to get it over with. Probably some typos, but get over it, cause I am. CHA.**

**SeethingxShadows**


	16. Realization

**Disclaimer: Don't own avatar. All I own is Kila, Melia and my story right thru right thur. I also do not own "Defy Gravity" from Wicked, although I own the CD, so don't steal my CD. **

**

* * *

**

**100 REVIEWS! Yay! **

**To everyone who can speak German, I'm very sorry. You'll see why eventually. **

**And…I changed around the lyrics for "defy gravity" a bit, but I only changed about two words, so it's really not that big of a deal. **

**So, I decided to pop out a chapter in honor of the new episode on Friday, the 21st. (Tomorrow for all those people out there that are really bad with dates.) Let's see if it's actually out by then…cross your fingers! Because I'm not gonna come back and edit this paragraph! Yay for being lazy and sick! No one morns the wicked! **

**Khazia**- Yea, I haven't heard "My Immoral" in the LONGEST time…and I was listening to Evanesance on my iPod, and I was like "hm…." Yea…you know I don't think much. Oh…I love you. Yea…that's it.

**Lin13**- No…you're number 98. But you can have some virtual chocolate anyway! YAY! –Pats your head-. Is Zuko ever gonna lighten up…I dunno. It's Zuko. We'll see. He'll probably get used to the idea soon…but it might be awhile. I hope that everything works out with you and this Kyle person.

**O-dragon**- Yay for Zuko being in character! I'm a good writer? –blushes- well I was hoping the last chapter made sense and wasn't too corny, but I was tired. –Shrugs- things happen. Yes, Kabby sang that song also. What can I say? Evanesance rocks. Wow…your football team lost 37-3? That really sucks, I'm sorry. You can come here…I guess. Go ahead and use "Snaps to me." I made it from the saying "Oh snap." Cause when my friends would say it, I would start snapping. Then…It just kinda evolved.

**Petitio Principii****- **YAY FOR BEING MY 100TH REVIEW! –Hands over pounds of virtual chocolate-. OK…haha, I was hoping that the fake end would confuse some people. Maybe I'm just weird, I dunno.

Yes, I love the word DUN. Because it is awesome in all of it's…um…DUNnessosity. Yes, I made that up. Yes, I am awesome like that.

**Indil Culfindel**­- Yay for a new name! Hi new name! –Waves-. Yea, Avatar is a kinda guilty pleasure of mine I guess you could say…I like the way you put it, so I'm stealing it, ok? Kewl. Oh, I hope Kila and Zuko get together too! But…I'm just writing down their happenings, I cannot control them. –Shrugs-. NEW EPISODE ON THE 21 OF OCTOBER! So, now you can actually watch the show…yea.

**Aanglover**- I dunno how I write fast…I guess it's just a talent of mine. That, and what someone develops from being online 24/7 I gather. I am definitely going to get Carpel Tunnel Syndrome.

**Angela**- I love writing arguments so much, it should be a sin. I mean, I have an argument in practically every chapter. Or, not really arguments, but little truffles. Like "perhaps" in chapter 14. I dunno…I'm just weird. Some people love fluff. Me? Bring on the fighting babee!

**KajiMori**- HI NEW FACE! –Waves-. Wow, at first I read your review and I was like "…fluff? I didn't know there was fluff in there." Was there some foreshadowing put in there that I didn't know I had written? Cause then I would be just so awesome; I would have to kiss the ground I walk on. Wow…that sounds so horrible, I'm sorry. I just re-read it, and I don't like to use the backspace when it's not a typo or anything…just cause I'm lazy. I'm really not that conceited, I promise. But I think I may save that line…I like it…-evil smile-.

**plutobaby494**- Oh, if she spit on him again, I would feel so sorry for him. But…per your request, I'll try and squeeze that in there somewhere. I don't know when, but I will. Just because I love you. No, I really do.

**ElvenArcher0310**- Yea, Melia and Kila are friends. But what kind of friendship is based on lies? Ooer. The plot thickens in my soup of evilness. Double double toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble. Fillet of a fenny snake, in the cauldron boil and bake, eye of-…sorry about that. Random burst of sophomore year English. I had to memorize 25 lines of Shakespeare, don't ask.

**Wow everyone, keep those reviews coming! YAY! Cause, I eat reviews. Yum. So…feed me. **

…

**Yea, ok that was bad, but review please. Cause then I learn how much everyone loves my story, and what I should change…**

**So it's really for YOUR benefit. OH. Whoa now. **

**Alrighty…I think you want to start reading now, so I'll shut up. **

**

* * *

**

**16**

"Kiana! What are you doing here?" Asked a startled Melia as she opened up her door. Because standing opposite her was a grinning Iroh and a tear-stained face Kila, and no one was explaining anything. Kila simply looked downward and wished that she could sink right into the floor.

"Hello Lady Melia. You have a new roommate. Is that alright?" Iroh asked, his tone like the kind of a hotel manager on happy steroids.

"Um…its fine…I guess. But I believe we're going to need another mattress or something…" Melia said, looking behind her to confirm that there was only one bed in the room.

"Oh wonderful. Well, I will get right on that. Miss Kila, you will find that your stuff is right where you left it, or it should be. I'll be back soon." And with a little wave of his hand, Iroh walked of a little quicker than usual to avoid the questions that were about to spew out of Melia's mouth.

"…Kila? Where you left it? What's going on? And why do you look like you were crying?" Melia stepped back out of her doorway so Kila could enter, and studied her for a second. She thought, and then asked "Did I miss something?"

Kila sighed. "No, you didn't miss anything." _The only thing I missed, or am going to, is this friendship_ she thought to herself.

Melia blinked a couple of times. She wasn't stupid, and she had known something was going on with her friend sense she had met her. But she had never questioned what. "Kiana…what's going on?"

Kila took in another deep sigh and flopped on her old bed. "Well, first off, my name isn't Kiana. It's Kila."

"Yea, I got that much when Uncle Iroh called you Kila when he left." Melia said, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the door. "But that's not what I'm concerned about. Lots of people change their name when they go into hiding. Why did Uncle say-" Melia paused for a second as realization began to dawn on her. "You used to be on this ship?"

"Yes." Kila answered, looking downward. "I cooked for them."

"You cooked for them?"

"Yes…I used to be the cook. And I used to sing for them also."

"So…why didn't you ever tell me?"

Kila shrugged. "I didn't want anyone to find out. Especially Jet, who I knew would kill me."

"Well, if you ran from them, then he wouldn't kill you, he would welcome you, like he did."

"No, I didn't run from them. I was taken off the ship." Kila said sitting up straight on the bed, looking down.

"Taken? Wait…how did you even get on the ship?" Melia up a hand up to her forehead and rubbed her pulsing temples. She was getting so confused.

"I used to be this other guys cook. But then Zuko saw me firebending, and-"

"Wait, you're a FIRE BENDER?"

Kila winced at the venom Melia iced into the word. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me? I told you I was a firebender!"

"Well, I didn't know how people were going to react! I knew that Jet hated firebenders, and I didn't exactly want to die." Kila said, holding out her hands.

"So you lied and told me you were a waterbender?" Melia exclaimed, getting angrier and feeling more betrayed as this conversation went on.

"Well no, I didn't lie per say…"

"What do you mean 'per say'? Either you lied, or you didn't. You can't bend two elements." Melia was getting so aggravated that she wished she could pound her dresser drawers, but knew better than that; She was a lady now, and had to behave as such.

Kila cupped herhands, placed her head in themand thought. _As long as I'm telling her the truth, I might as well get it all out._ "Melia, I'm actually-"

But just then the door burst open as a large mattress came flying into the room with such speed it hit Kila head on and she was knocked off the bed, where she hit her head on the floor and died.

**

* * *

**

No, just kidding. That would be a crappy way to end a story, huh?

But just then the door burst open as a large mattress came flying into the room with such speed it hit Kila head on and she was knocked off the bed, and fell on top of the floor where the mattress pinned her. She heard the faint cry of Iroh's voice as he called back "Dinner is at the usual time Miss Kila!" As he ran down the hallway to, once again, be out of the way of the cat-fight he believed was about to take place.

"Ow. Well that was unexpected." Kila muffled from underneath the mattress, the wind knocked out of her a little.

"Here, let me help." Melia huffed.

"No, allow me." Kila replied, bending air to flow under the mattress so it was pushed up high enough so Kila could roll out from under it. Kila stood up and looked into Melias now very wide eyes.

"You…that…how…im...possible…" She stuttered, pointing to the mattress. Then she shook her head and slapped her cheeks lightly to wake herself up. "That's not possible." She said. "The air benders died out one hundred years ago. So now are you telling me that you're a fire, water _and_ air bender?"

"Well, yea. I haven't learned earth bending yet." Kila said, lightly shrugging.

"But…but that's not possible either. There's already an avatar. Auf was geht? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dies Ereignis ist! Ich hasse dies! (1)" Melia started rambling in some random language that Kila suddenly recognized.

"Ich bin wirklich sehr erbärmlich.(2)" She replied back in German. Melia's eyes grew wider.

"How do you know germankin?" She cried. "Only the people in Germank speak it! It's now a dead language!"

"No it's not…it's…OH! Germank…GERMANY! No WONDER you're arian." Kila said slapping her forehead with her hand.

"I BEG your pardon?" Melia cried, getting more and more afraid as the seconds grew.

"You lived in Germany!" Kila explained.

"No…I lived in Germank." Melia said slowly.

"Well…Germany where I'm from." Kila said, shrugging.

Melia blinked a couple times, and then flopped onto the bed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kila Okame." Kila replied.

"What element do you bend?"

"You already know that. Air, fire and water. I don't know earth yet."

Melia stood up and folded her arms. "Prove to me that you can fire bend."

Kila stared at Melia straight into her eyes and held out her palm. Instantly a flicker of a flame appeared. Melia's eyes widened again. "But…the avatar is an airbending monk…Prince Zuko is always talking about him…"

"Well, the avatar now is Aang. I'm the avatar from the future." Kila said, extinguishing the flame. "I'm in the fire cycle at home, so I'm technically a firebender. I really don't know very much about it. I just popped up here one day, and haven't been able to go home sense." Kila looked up at Melia. Melia looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…I don't know." Kila said flopping her hands to her sides. "No one knows except Zuko and Iroh. And it has to stay that way."

Melia put her face in her hands and took in a few deep breaths.

"Melia, I'm so sorry, but you can understand why I didn't tell anyone, can't you?" Kila asked, beginning to feel desperate.

"…can, can you just leave me alone for a little bit so I can think this over?" Melia said calmly.

Kila was quite taken aback that Melia wasn't getting mad. "Erm…yea. I have to start dinner anyway. I think we'll have some pizza." And with that, she left the room.

**

* * *

**

Melia heard the door click shut and looked up. She was indeed alone, Kila had left.

Running over to her bed, she began to punch the living daylights out of the pillows. Stupid, stupid stupid. She hated being here. She could understand why Kila never told her, and it made perfect sense to her, but in a strange way, it didn't make any sense at all. But the fact that she could speak her native language was just bizarre. Oh, how she wished she was back home, she never wanted to have a fiancé. Sure, Zuko was great, but it was an arranged marriage, and she never really forgave her parents for doing that. There was someone she had in mind, but there was no way it was going to happen now.

Stupid drama. Stupid everything. Melia kept punching her pillow until all her frustration was out, then she collapsed on top her bed asleep.

**

* * *

**

Iroh sat in his room in solitude, sipping his tea. He hadn't heard any screaming, crying or screeching of any sort, and he wondered if it was safe to venture out. Deciding against it, he took another sip of his tea and told himself he would wait until it was dinner time to leave his safe haven.

**

* * *

**

Dinner was quite unexpected by most of the soldiers that night. They had no idea what was happening when they were once again served pizza. All they remembered was that the last time they had eaten it, Kila was there. Did that mean that she was back?

Indeed she was! How was the prince reacting to this? And why was her hair shorter?

The prince just seemed to be sulking, did that mean that it was ok for them to be happy Kila was back to cook? Because they had all hated the stews and gruel they had to face from when Mao was cooking for them again. They missed her cookies also. Were they called cookies? Oh who cares, they were tasty.

* * *

So, in general, the crew was quite happy that Kila was back among them. However, Kila was still distraught with her run-in, if you could call it that, with Melia. She hadn't said a word to Kila after that, and always looked the opposite way when Kila entered a room. Iroh tried to be extra friendly, but Kila noticed that he also didn't trust her fully. Zuko just plain hated her and wouldn't utter a sound to her. And Kila was so afraid of what Jet and the other freedom fighters would think about her, that she never went downstairs into the prison hold.

But all that was going to change, on music night.

**

* * *

**

Kila had made beef stroganoff that night, in honor of her first real music night, and because Iroh had asked her to. Sense Kila had landed on the ship, she had never even heard of music night, because she usually provided entertainment for the men instead. Yet Iroh insisted that there needed to be a music night to liven up everyone's spirits. He even let the freedom fighters come out of their cell and partake in the activities, but mainly because they were watched constantly, and Kila had asked him to. And so, it began.

Jet was quite annoyed with Kila, and the fact that she totally lied to him. Unlike Melia, who was beginning to talk to her again, (mainly because they shared a room, but Kila took it as a sign of progress) Jet would just shout out insults to her.

And Zuko still wasn't talking to Kila, which made her even more depressed, even though she had no idea why. Zuko had never treated her quite so bad before, but he never really treated her like a human either. So why was she so sad this time? Nothing was making sense to her, and so she sat in the corner of this music night, just watching the festivities.

These festivities mainly included the men drinking and singing. Apparently they could all hold their liquor, because a few hours went by, and none of them showed any sign of drunkenness. Kila was actually quite amazed; the way they were backing down these beers and meads, she expected them to be on the floor passed out in thirty minutes. But not Zuko's men, no sir.

She had been offered some alcohol as well, but she declined. Even though she could drink a large amount for her small body size, she preferred to drink none at all.

She wondered how long it was going to be before the men started badgering her to start singing. And soon enough, they began to ask her. She again declined, saying she wasn't going to sing anymore, because she wasn't in the mood. The men began to whine and complain that they hadn't heard her singing in awhile, and she whined and complained back saying that she didn't want to sing anyway.

"Sing." Zuko commanded. "I'm getting tired of them asking you to. So it's now an order."

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request" Kila said, folding her arms.

"Sing, or the men are allowed to do whatever they want to you." Zuko said waving his hand.

"I've been waiting for him to say that!" screamed a soldier out of happiness. Kila grimaced.

"I've changed me mind." She said smiling. There was a depressed "aw" from someone in the crowd as Kila stood up.

And as she walked over to her platform, she thought to herself; She was going to be going home eventually, right? Why did she care if Zuko hated her? He always hated her! Why did she care if Jet and the others hated her too? They stayed down in the prison hold! She could go visit them occasionally. And Melia was beginning to like her again. So was the crew.

She stopped halfway to the podium and kept thinking. Why she was even put in this time period? Because she wanted to know why she had those special powers. Well, she leaned why she had them, because she was the avatar. The avatar was supposed to help people. She wasn't doing her job very well. She had to start doing her best; she had to help Aang end this war. But Aang was no where around right now, and she didn't know how to find him. So all she could do was get out of this depressed attitude and do her share. It all began to dawn on her again. And then she began to sing.

_**Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!**_

Kila began walking again towards the podium, much quicker paced now. She finally understood what these words in the song meant. Sure she had sung them many a time before, but now they actually began to mean something.

_**It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!**_

Kila jumped up onto the podium and spread her arms out wide as she continued to sing. Her heart was fully into the song now, and she was lost within it.

Zuko raised his eyebrows. This was definitely a new song. She had a new flame behind her voice also, and it peaked his interest.

_**I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!**_

_Losing love? When did she loose love?_ Zuko wondered to himself. But he really didn't care. Kila was standing up on her podium with such a smile on her face, he was quite lost. And he didn't know why. His fiancé was sitting right next to him, and he even forgot about that.

**_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down._**

Melia was lost in her voice as well, but in a different way than Zuko. What was Kila saying?

**_if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of us  
Nobody that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_**

Thus ended the days that Zuko thought she was crazy and began the days that he knew she was crazy. She belted out the last few lines with such a passion that he thought he saw her lift a little off the ground. She wouldn't have been using air bending in front of all these soldiers, would she? Oh, she has really gone off the deep end now.

**

* * *

**

**OK, so it's kind of a weird place to end, but whatever. I'm tired of writing. Next chapter soon. **

**German translations**

**1. What is going on? I can't believe this is happening! I hate this!**

**2. I'm really very sorry.**

**So, yea. If you speak German, then I'm sorry if I butchered this. Because I don't know German, I know Spanish and Chinese. I used freetranslation dot com. which isn't really that reliable. So…if you want to correct me, go ahead. **

**And, also, if the arian thing offends you, I repeat again that I'm not racist. My background is mostly Polish and German, so I'm making fun of my own people really. And I'm fascinated with the holocaust…I love learning about it. I'm weird; I like to learn about tragedies. Titanic, holocaust, Pompeii, etc. The arian thing just kinda fit in…I dunno. Ok, I'm gonna stop now. **

**And I can actually drink LOTS of alcohol and not feel the effects for awhile, and I'm pretty skinny. So it's not a totally made up trait. **

**So, I hope your eyes don't burn from looking at a screen for such a long time.**

**Toodle Pip!**

**SeethingxShadows**


	17. Practice

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar, _Lovely Ladies _from Les Miserables, or_ For Good _from Wicked. I do however own Kila, Melia, and this lovely tissue box. Ah, sweet relief from colds. **

**

* * *

**

**So, I'm definitely listening to my "Wicked" soundtrack right now. I honestly want to be in this play someday. You just wait, you're gonna go see Wicked, and there I'll be, right up on stage…except you probably won't know it's me, cause you don't know what I look like…except for Kate. **

**Ok, I'm rambling now, cause I'm sick. Forgive me. –Coughs- -blows nose-. So, here's a story for ya'll. I have been sick, and loosing my voice on and off for the last few days. Today I had to audition for my musical show production class. I sang "I could have danced all night", which is a pretty soprano song. (It's from My Fair Lady if you didn't know that. And if you didn't know that, then I suggest that you trot off and rent it now.) (And soprano means you sing really high.) And guess what? I totally rocked it. I got a loud applause at the end and everything! (Cause you sing it in front of the whole class.) Oh I'm so happy. **

**Ok, on to the reviews! I got so many this time!**

**hppartygirl**- Was that last chapter long enough for you: Sorry I don't update very quickly, but yea, I know how you feel about that. Yea, it wasn't my best, but it was long! And it got out much needed info, so I really didn't care.

**Petitio Principii****-** … I don't think I have a seventh cousin. But I better update so nothing happens to this person, if I do have one huh? Glad that you were laughing about her dying. I was really bored, and just felt like putting that in there. I know, I'm weird.

**Lin13****-** Wow…don't give me those time travel theories, that hurts my head! What's UEA weekend? I've never heard of it. Spagettios are yummy.

**Indil Culfindel- **I love Pirates Of The Caribbean. It's my second favorite movie…no…third…oh, who cares. It's one of my favorite movies. DID YOU KNOW THAT THEY'RE MAKING A SECOND AND THIRD? Oh yes my friend, _Pirates of the Caribbean, Dead Man's Chest_. It's too early to know the title of the third one. Exciting? Yes, totally. Thank you for the grammar check. I hate that stupid word. That and 'course'. GRRRR. How did you do on your homecoming?

**Angela-** Glad that you don't think I'm racist, because I'm really not. I'm going to live in China next year for goodness sake! How could I be racist if I'm gonna live there? I know, but people still think I'm racist, so whatever. PS. Good use of foreshadowing. And I love long reviews.

**o-dragon****- **No, it's not over, far from it. Don't worry; I'll let everyone know when it's over.

Ok, the thing about Germany: Most of the people that live in Germany or are of German descent are Arian, IE Blonde hair, blue eyes, what Hitler wanted the world to be during WWII. Melia speaks Germankin, or an early form of German, because she is from Germank, or Germany as we now call it. Does that kinda explain it?

**ElvenArcher0310****- **Melia's character strikes me as someone who's rational and such, so it takes a lot for her to get mad. The song was "Defy Gravity" from the Broadway musical "Wicked". And I don't know if it's playing around where you live, cause I don't know where you live. But I suggest that you run out right now and buy the cd, or at least the book, because it is God. –Nods head-

**Zulaya****-** Girl, why haven't you written a new chapter for your story? I'm waiting!

And yea, Jet is really annoying. Apparently I had him in character in this last chapter, and he didn't even say anything! I think that's awesome. But whatever.

**Flipflipflipflipilip-** Your screen name is entertaining. I amused myself by saying it out loud a couple times. Thanks, my teeth do feel better…mainly because I had the surgery two months ago. But thank you for your kind wishes.

**Aanglover-** Good question. They're gonna meet up again closer to the end of the story I believe…if I have it mapped out correctly in my head. –thinks-. Yup, yup, that's right. Closer to the end of the story.

**And I'm definitely listening to my Harry Potter soundtrack now. Hehehe, who's excited about the fourth movie on November 18th? Cause I am! They are totally playing it at the IMAX Theater here, so I'm gonna see it there. Yea, I know you all are jealous.**

**

* * *

**

**17**

Melia sat hunched over on her bed, reading from a book. It was actually quite a tedious read, but there was really nothing else she could think of to do. She was quite bored, so she decided to catch up on what had happened in her soon to be country (again) in the past years that she was with Jet.

But her concentration was brought to a screeching halt when Kila sauntered into the room, humming another one of her strange songs to herself. "Lovely ladies, waiting in the dark. Ready for a quick one or a thick one in the park."

"That is a horrible song." Melia reviewed, directing her attention away from her book for a millisecond.

"Well, what do you expect? It's sung by a group of whores." Kila replied shrugging.

Melia's mouth fell open. "WHEN were you close enough to…to…_them_ to hear them singing that?" she questioned, forgetting her book altogether and spinning around on her bed to face her roommate.

"Oh, I never was. It's from a play. And since when did you start acting so lady like?" Kila asked, picking up a piece of clothing off the floor and folding it.

Melia groaned. "Since I actually have to become a queen. I figured the fire nation wants someone cultured ruling them."

"Yea, too bad they get Zuko."

"Now that was just uncalled for."

"But it was funny." Kila said, smiling towards Melia. Melia just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you wanna go practice?" Kila said, stripping off her clothes to change into more of a workout attire.

"Practice what? Knitting? Because I think yours is lacking."

"Bah. My mother knits. I tried once, but got so frustrated I threw the needles across the living room and bent them. No, I mean practice bending practice."

"You are a barbarian. What if you poked someone's eye out?"

"Oh, there was no one in the room at the time, it didn't matter. So do you want to?"

Melia sighed. "Well, I actually don't. But if it will get you to shut up-"

"GREAT!" Kila interrupted and grabbed Melia's wrist. "Let's get cooking!"

"Put some shoes on!" Melia protested, but her words didn't reach Kila's ears, mainly because she was too excited to care.

Kila had really tried to change her attitude over the past few days. She was still angry at herself for getting into such a rut from being afraid of Zuko. Now she was just trying to further her bending abilities, because if she was stuck in that world as an avatar, then there had to be a reason for it. Therefore she figured if she kept practicing, she would eventually find Aang when the time came, and she could help him save the world. She didn't know what she was gonna have to save it from, but she knew that she was gonna be some help. She kinda felt like a superhero, minus the publicity, comic books, movies, and slapstick sidekick.

"MELIA! You can be my sidekick!" Kila said happily, totally joking.

"What in the world do you mean? Don't answer that, we'll be here all night." Melia asked back.

Kila giggled and let go of Melia's wrist, but she kept up her fast paced walk towards the practice room. Sense the few days had passed, she had been found in that practice arena, usually practicing fire bending. But when she felt safe, she would practice moving her water jug around the room, and blowing the punching bags with airbending. There was still no earth for her to move, and she still had no idea how to move it. Hopefully Aang was working on that one. If only there were cell phones in this century!

"You know what I miss the most from my world?" Kila asked Melia.

"Your medication?" Melia replied back, joking.

"NO! I don't need medication, thank you very much. Mainly my family and friends and stuff. But also my iPod, my car, my phone, and chocolate."

"…Yea, I only understood what family and friends are. And chocolate, but isn't that really rare? I heard that you can only acquire it if you speak this really weird language, and if you know monks."

Kila thought for a second, reliving all her history lessons. "Oh, the Spanish monks?" She asked, remembering.

"Probably, I dunno." Melia said waving her hand.

"Yea, I believe it was the Spanish monks figured out how to harvest coco beans. But in my world, you can buy chocolate by the pound! Oh, how I miss it! Especially when I'm baking. Someday, I'll make you a chocolate cake. Maybe on your wedding-" Kila stopped in mid sentence. She couldn't find herself to finish, and she didn't know why. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that Melia was looking a little downtrodden as well.

"…so, what's a car?" Melia asked timidly. Kila smiled. The rest of the way to the training arena she explained the little information she knew about cars, which really meant nothing except that it has four wheels and is made out of metal.

**

* * *

**

"Ok, so are you gonna cheat and use other elements, or is this a fire only practice?" Melia questioned from one end of the arena.

"It's fire only. Unless I feel like you have too large of an advantage, then I'm gonna use my handicap." Kila said, taking her stance.

"That's not fair." Melia informed, but she took her stance as well. "Can we start out slow first to warm up?"

"I guess that would make sense." Kila said. "Good thing you're here to be smart."

"Oh, I feel so complimented." Melia replied back sarcastically. Kila smiled again at her friend. She waited a few seconds for Melia to strike first, and the Kila began to work.

**

* * *

**

It was a pretty good training fight. Melia was a little rusty from not bending in awhile, but she got the hang of it again quickly and fought back with such a determination, Kila was taken aback. She didn't know why, but she didn't expect Melia to be so, well, _professional_ at bending. She used all the correct fist movements, knew how to plant her feet, and she even turned her foot out when she pointed and flew fire from it, something Iroh had to yell at Kila about for a period of about three months before she actually understood.

When looked at from a distance, it was obvious to notice that Kila was the better bender, but because of Melia's good technique, the match was at times pretty even.

After about forty five minutes of labor, Melia collapsed onto the floor panting. Kila pushed the fireball she had thrown at her out of the way with a tunnel of air and walked over towards Melia, panting herself.

"You're not half bad." She said, gasping for air.

"Neither are you. But that's expected, seeing as you're an avat-" Melia began, but was interrupted.

"Not so loud! People aren't supposed to know remember?" Kila said, making a slashing motion across her throat.

"Sorry." Melia said, but then looked again at Kila's throat. "Where did you get those bruises?"

"Huh?" Kila asked. She felt her neck, and indeed there were a few soft spots. Then she remembered. "Oh yea, I forgot. Zuko grabbed and chocked me."

"WHAT?" Melia said, her eyes agape.

"Yea, he was angry. It's when he finally figured out that I was…me…and not…Kiana…who was still…me." Kila said, furrowing her eyebrows. "That sounds so weird."

"That's ridiculous." Melia said, standing up and examining them. "Does it hurt?" She asked, pushing on one of the darker bruises.

"When you touch them, yea. It kinda does." Kila informed grimacing. Melia drew her hand away and whispered a "sorry."

Kila massaged her neck carefully, then drew her hand away and ran over to the window. Opening it slightly, she looked downward at the foaming ocean water beneath her. "Hey Melia, can you tell me if anyone's coming?"

"Um, sure." She replied. Turning around to look behind her at the entryway, Melia called over her shoulder "No one's coming."

Kila stepped away from the window and drew in a large breath. She then raised her arms slowly in a fluid like motion and stepped backward. Repeating that process over again, there was eventually a stream of water floating up from the water level to the window. Stepping back slightly, Kila had the water spill upon the training room floor. Melia jumped out of the way.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I gotta practice. Make sure no one comes in." Kila informed, forming a large water ball in front of her. She spun that around her head, and around her back, trying to practice wrist movement and flexibility. As she was about five minutes into her practice, she heard Melia say "Hello Prince Zuko."

Kila dropped the water stream she was creating out of shock. Spinning around quickly, she found Zuko glaring at her, his arms folded. Kila sighed. "Prince Zuko, while I do enjoy the time we spend together as I annoy you, I'm afraid I don't have you scheduled for another hour."

"Cut that out. What are you doing?" Zuko responded sharply.

"I'm practicing." Kila informed, spreading her arms out to verify.

"Making a mess is more like it. What if a crew member came in and saw this?"

"Then I could just say that a rouge wave sent water sailing through the open window." Kila replied shrugging.

"You know they're not going to fall for that. None of my soldiers are that stupid."

"Well, Melia is such a good look out, it wouldn't happen."

"Do you practice your _other_ bending when she isn't around?"

"Well…yea." Kila said, looking downward. "But that's beside the point."

"No, it's not beside the point. If I catch you bending anything other than fire again, I will have you thrown back into the prison hold, no matter what my uncle says. Understand?" Zuko never moved from his original position, and Kila knew that he actually meant business.

She looked downward, a tad ashamed of herself. "Yes."

"Good. Now get rid of that ridiculous mess." He said, pointing to the water. Kila immediately began to bend it back out the window. Zuko turned to Melia and said "My uncle would like you hear you perform tonight."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Melia said wearily.

"I mean he wants to hear you sing." Zuko replied walking towards the door.

"Well, what would you like to hear?" Melia asked.

"Anything but her." Zuko said, jabbing a thumb towards Kila. Kila jabbed a different finger towards Zuko's retreating back, but neither Melia nor Zuko saw it, so it was in vain.

Melia turned back around to Kila, pale as a ghost. "Kila, what am I gonna sing?"

"Um…I dunno." Kila responded shrugging.

"Oh come on, you know a million songs! What about from that one play you were singing earlier?"

"You are not going to sing 'Lovely Ladies." Kila said solidly.

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" Melia asked, now getting desperate. Kila thought for a second, and then a wide smile spread across her face.

**

* * *

**

After the meal, all soldiers' eyes turned towards Kila again for a song. However, it was Melia who stood up, rather shakily, and proceeded over towards the makeshift podium.

"This is new. I wasn't expecting this." Iroh whispered into Zuko's ear. Zuko shrugged him off.

Kila looked over from her seat at the news. Zuko had told Melia that his uncle wanted him to sing. Why then did Iroh say he wasn't expecting it? She blinked as she thought, but then quickly forgot it as Melia took the podium.

Taking in a few breaths, Melia looked around at the faces of the men. How could Kila do this practically every other night? They were all staring at her. She quickly went over the tune that Kila had told her a few hours before, and began in a shaking voice.

**_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you: _**

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good.

Zuko's suspicions were confirmed: Melia could sing, but not very well. She had an ok voice. He just wanted to see if every woman who sang made him feel so other-worldly like when Kila sang. Melia's voice was calming enough. He settled back in his chair and continued to listen. But at about this time, he noticed Kila stand from her chair and proceed to the podium. Melia had stopped singing, and Kila's angelic voice filled the air.

**_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend.  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you._**

And then Melia joined in again.

_**Because I knew you, **_

They were both standing on the podium now, and they sang in unison,

_**I have been changed for good**_

Zuko was again frazzled. That stupid girl, always playing around with him. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Kila began to sing again.

**_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for._**

Then Melia took over and Kila was silent.

_**But then, I guess we know  
there's blame to share**_

And together in unison they sang the rest of the song. It was a perfect harmony, obviously one they had practiced before hand. Zuko couldn't tell if Kila was singing harmony or melody. Or was she singing both parts? He shook his head mentally. No, she couldn't do that.

Even though he couldn't stand her, why was she always able to capture his attention when she sang? Because she had a good voice? That was no reason. Melia had an acceptable voice, but it wasn't holding him like Kila's did. He scratched his chin in puzzlement, getting angrier at Kila for confusing him so.

**_And none of it seems to matter anymore _**

Like a comet pulled Like a ship blown  
From orbit as it Off it's mooring  
Passes a sun, like By a wind off the  
A stream that meets Sea, like a seed  
A boulder, half-way Dropped by a  
Through the wood Bird in the wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?

And because I knew you,

**_Because I knew you, _**

Because I knew you,  
I have been changed for good.

**

* * *

**

**FORSHADOWING! Come on, like you didn't catch the foreshadow! **

**Ok, here's a hint. Read what Kila begins to sing. There's the foreshadowing lesson of the night, brought to you by a master. –takes a bow-**

**The next chapter should be up soon! Love you all!**

**SeethingxShadows**


	18. Superstitions

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or _I'm Not That Girl_ from Wicked. I do however own the novel Wicked, and the soundtrack to Wicked, and I will own the Avatar DVD when it comes out January 28th, 2006. So there.**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, before I start this, I have to say that I am ashamed. I was reading over my story to see if I could find clues and foreshadowing things I put in that I forgot about, so I could add to them and such and I saw a typo. I figured, "Oh, it's probably not that, bad, although I can't believe I let that slide. It's probably fixed the next time I had written it." **

**But no. To my great horror, the typo continued. This typo happens to be the fact that I spelled Zhao's name wrong in the first chapter I mentioned him. Now, I know that nobody cares about Zhao and everything, but I sincerely apologize. If anyone can tell me how to go back and edit my chapters, I would love them forever. **

**

* * *

**

**So, All Hallows Eve is coming up! Definitely was watching _The Sixth Sense_ on fox family, except I started watching it right in the middle. (Spoiler if you haven't seen the sixth sense, but…eh. Look I'm being nice.) Yea, I kind of didn't get a lot of stuff, but right in the middle I asked my mom "That therapist guy is dead huh?" then she told me that the therapist was shot before hand. I get my wonderful talent of guessing from this lady; let's give her a hand folks. And give me a hand, I am awesome and a master. And I am also oh so modest. **

**So, my brother is in the marching band at my school. (Apparently it's me tell you everything night. Aren't you lucky?) I used to be part of this said marching band, except I was the captain of the colorguard. (These are the people that twirl the flags, rifles and sabers.) Anyway, they're going to a competition this weekend in Mt. Carmel, which is about a five hour drive from our city. Then they get to stay in a hotel that night, and go to Disneyland on Sunday. This is the best trip of the entire season, cause everyone brings junk food, nobody sleeps, and my friend is even shaving my brothers head this year. Guess who can't go drive down there by herself? Yea, that would be me. But I can go to Disneyland on Sunday, which makes me excited. I love it when it's all decorated for Halloween, because the haunted mansion is all "Nightmare Before Christmas"-ed up. So, I am definitely excited about Disneyland…although I kind of go every year…so it's actually not that exciting really. I don't know, I guess that's one of the perks of living in So Cal. **

**With that said, I believe that all of you reading this (yes you) need to run out and buy the 'Wicked' soundtrack. Because I am using yet another song from it in this chapter. Yes, this is the third chapter in a row. And trust me; there will be more times that you get to read a song from 'Wicked'. So just save yourself a favor, and buy the soundtrack. If you have iTunes, then get it off there…no…go buy the CD. Trust me, you will not be disappointed. Send me the bill if you are. **

**o-dragon****-** You caught the foreshadowing…but you don't know what it is…Ok. That really doesn't constitute as catching the foreshadow honey. Close…but no cigar. That song was from Wicked. BUY THE SOUNDTRACK! I order you too. You would love it. Um…the Melia you can be my sidekick part was just because Kila felt like a superhero, and all good superheroes need a sidekick. I dunno, it was just me being random.

**Khazia****- **YAY STALKER MINOR! –Pats head-. You are learning well, my young padawan. Tell Isaac that I love him, and will father his children. (No, honestly tell him that. I wanna know his reaction.) Haha, I can just see some random airbending monk spread his arms out and jump off a cliff…then just kinda fall. It's a really morbid thought actually, now that I think about it.

**Lin13****-** OMG we're twins! YESSS. –Buys us matching shirts.-. Yea, I got a star next to my name on the audition sheet by the producer. I'm not supposed to know that, so mum's the word, k?

**plutobaby494****- **But does Kila like Zuko? That's the question I want you to think of. Kila will meet up with Aang and the gang towards the end of the story for a very crucial part.

**Indil Culfindel-** OMG chocolate frogs! Have you ever been to Borders when they sell them? They don't exactly hop…but they're chocolate, so I really don't mind. Yea, I wish I had Melia's patience. I'm more like Kila, just kinda bouncing around everywhere. THAT SUCKS about your homecoming. I'm a senior also, so I know your pain. Well…I'm glad the dance afterward was better, if that smile indicated anything.

**Ok, so this is the second time I was asked this question, so I'm going to publicize it now:**

**Will Kila meet up with Aang and the gang on later or what? Yes, she will. Later on in the story, for a very very important plot device. I've already given hints on what it's about, and what's going to happen. If you little minions have caught them, then I'll give you cookies. Well, virtual cookies at least. **

**Also, this is shameless advertisement, but I really don't care. I'm in the process of writing another story, _The Element of Clichés._** **I think you should read it. **

**How about I actually start the chapter now? Good idea…**

**

* * *

**

**18**

Zuko rolled over to his other side and shifted under his blanket. No, there was no use; he still wasn't comfortable. The song that Melia and Kila had sang that very night still haunted his mind and wouldn't leave him at peace. Rolling back over to the original position on his bed, he rubbed his eyes and told himself that he needed to sleep. He was going to have another long day tomorrow, and he needed to be alert.

His legs itched underneath his skin, and little tremors pulsed throughout his thighs. This restlessness wouldn't leave him alone, he needed to get up and walk around. Taking in a deep breath, he sat up and itched his head. Pulling a shirt on, his body groaned as he heaved himself off the comfy mattress and onto the cold metal floor. The temperature made him shiver, yet he did not put anything on his feet. Zuko just walked right out of his room, not knowing where his legs were leading him.

His legs led him up onto the deck, where he looked up towards the cloudless night. The moon was full again tonight, and it lit up the entire ocean, giving everything around him an eerie glow, creating sinister shadows from every protruding shape.

He then noticed another protruding shape at the end of the bow: it was a figure, looking over the water as well. He walked closer to investigate, and soon learned that it was Melia.

She turned at the sound of his feet hitting the floor, and smiled faintly. "Couldn't sleep either huh?" she asked, turning back around towards the ocean. "Apparently Kila can't, because I woke up and she wasn't in the room. I came to look for her, and then just lost track of the time." Zuko walked over towards the railing next to Melia silently, and she continued. "It's so beautiful. Look at the reflection it casts on the water."

"It's just another planet, with light reflected off of it." Zuko replied back unfazed.

"Well, I suppose so." Melia said shrugging. Turning towards Zuko she then told him "I'm going back inside. If you see Kila, can you tell her that?"

"Oh yes, I'll get right on that." Zuko replied sarcastically. Melia smiled.

"It was just a request. You don't have to. Good night, see you tomorrow." And with that she left him standing there alone.

Zuko watched her retreating back for a few more seconds, and then returned his gaze to the water. "_Beautiful, hah". _He thought to himself. "_It's just a reflection, nothing more. Some people are just so full of romantic ideas, there's no sense left in them._" Scoffing at the water, he turned around and again let his legs wander without his mind knowing where he was going.

**

* * *

**

Somehow, Zuko found himself going to the other end of the ship, and a few minutes later he was on the deck again, now walking towards the back. His ears were very in tune with his surroundings, and he loved the sound of the quiet. But then another unwelcome sound pierced his eardrums, a very soft, trickling sound.

_**Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl.**_

"_Oh great."_ He thought. "_Now the night is ruined. She's here._" He lightened his step, trying to make as little noise as possible, for reasons he did not know. Following the sound of her voice, he rounded a corner to find Kila standing at the edge of the ship, watching the retreating water.

**_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl _**

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in.

Her hair was blowing into her face from the force of the wind, and her voice was softer than usual. Zuko noticed the change in her voice, and it sounded like that time she had sung after he learned she was from another world. Like that other song, this one was also filled with pain. However, it sounded like a different pain to him, but Zuko couldn't put his finger on what. He stayed secluded behind the corner, peeking around, not making a sound to watch her next move.

**_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl._**

After that line, Kila just stood at the railing for a few seconds, and Zuko wondered if the song was over. He was about to move, when he saw her move again. She began pounding her head with her fists and shook it as well, moaning sadly to her. "Don't wish, don't start." She spoke through a choked voice:

**_  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl._**

She then slumped to the ground, and he heard an occasional sniffle. He wondered to himself if she was feeling alright, but then decided against wondering about her feelings. After a few minutes, Kila regained her composure and stood back up over the railing, never once facing Zuko. He leaned up against the wall and thought to himself. What did that song mean? Would she have just sung that for fun, like she usually sang? Or did it have a purpose? He let a few more minutes slide by for safety, quietly shuffled backwards, and then noisily walked around the corner towards her.

Kila turned, startled by the noise. She wiped her eyes when she saw it was Zuko, and smiled faintly to him. "Can't sleep either?" she asked.

"That is exactly what Lady Melia asked me. Will you please stop spending so much time with her so you can both create your own personalities?" he responded icily, but Kila chuckled anyway.

"I suppose you're right." She said, leaning over the railing.

"Of coarse I am." Zuko said, joining her by her side, however at about two arms lengths away.

Kila shivered in the night air, and then looked upward at the moon. "Isn't it funny?" she asked.

"I'm going to regret this, but what?" Zuko replied.

"The moon." She said dreamily.

Zuko paused, trying to calculate this in his mind. "I don't follow."

"Well, look at it." She said pointing. "Look at the man starring at you."

"I don't see any man."

"Use your small imagination. See the craters pitted on the surface? Construct them together in your mind to have them form a face." Kila said, moving her hand around.

Zuko starred at her for a second, amazed at how loony she could act. But then he decided to humor her and looked towards the moon. "There is a resemblance towards a man, I suppose." He said lazily.

"No, really look at it! Doesn't it freak you out? He looks as if he can stare right into your very soul. He can look right at you, he's always watching you. He knows you deepest wishes, deepest desires, and he just laughs at them."

"Where do you come up with this?"

"In my time, people wish on falling stars. I sometimes do that, but if I have a wish, I wish to the moon. I don't know, maybe one day he'll actually grant them." Kila sighed to herself, and folded her arms in along her chest. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Make a wish Zuko."

"That is just a ridiculous superstition." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Just make a wish." She responded with such a calm tone, that he was surprised. He silently made a wish in his head, but he would never tell her. He wished that he would someday understand what was wrong with this girl, and why her world sounded so bizarre, perhaps why it was so bizarre. Then he changed his mind and wished he would capture the avatar.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going inside." Zuko said coldly, and then turned around and began to walk away.

"Goodnight." He heard Kila respond faintly to him. He grunted, and went back to his room where he then proceeded to fall right asleep.

**

* * *

**

Kila rubbed her arms to heat them up, surprised at her actions. Why had she said all that to the prince? The moon must have been affecting her weird again. She faintly remembered the last time she had really studied the moon, back when she was home. She had wished to go back home again tonight. "Maybe Zuko is right…it's just a ridiculous superstition…" she said softly to herself.

Turning around, she walked back to her room, where she quietly crawled into bed. It took her a little longer to fall asleep than it did for Zuko, but she eventually fell into a very deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

Kila woke up the next morning to the sun glaring in onto her eyes. Shielding them, she climbed out of her bed and walked across the cluttered floor of her room, stepping on open books to reach her blinds. She twisted them back around so no light shone through them, and shuffled back to her bed, snuggling back underneath the large comforter, and the large pillow on her other side.

As she readjusted herself to the pillow, it moved as well, pulling the covers away from her drowsy form. "Hey…" she said groggily. "Gimme them back."

"Forget it." Replied the pillow.

Kila's eyes snapped open. "…Zuko?" she asked, quite afraid.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping." He replied.

Kila flew out of her bed, quite afraid at what was going on. Why was Zuko in her bed? Then she finally took a good look around her surroundings.

She was standing in a very familiar room, with books about mythology strewn across the floor, mixed with random shirts, jeans, and magazines. On the walls were random pictures, and posters of Johnny Depp, Gerard Butler, and Angelina Jolie.

"I'm…in my room? With, Zuko in my bed…" Kila said slowly, trying to process everything. "This has got to be a dream."

"Shut up!" Zuko mumbled louder. Kila went over to the bed and kicked his sleeping form a couple times. "OW!" He protested, waking up.

"That didn't hurt! I am dreaming!" Kila said, relieved.

"You're supposed to kick yourself stupid." Zuko said sitting up, and then paused. "Where am I?"

"In my dream." Kila said, sitting down in her desk chair. Zuko kicked her shin from his position and she reached down and grabbed it. "OW! That…hurt…Oh my Lord."

"Where are we?" Zuko asked again, growing more awake as the seconds ticked by.

"We're…in my room." Kila said, her eyes widening. "I'M HOME! MOM! DAD! JEFF!" She jumped off her chair and pulled open her door, tearing down the stairs at lightning speed. Zuko sat up groggily from the bed, (which was actually must more comfy then he would have expected) and followed her.

Kila stood downstairs, taking in all the information. There were cardboard boxes everywhere, and stalks of paper filled an entire room. "Mom? Dad?" she called again, beginning to realize that she was probably home alone.

Walking over to her front door, she pulled it open and looked around. There was nothing different from the outside, except that there was a large lamp hanging from her front porch ceiling that was on, when the other front lights were off. Kila began to realize what was happening when she saw this. She closed the front door and walked back inside, picking up one of the pieces of paper from the multiple stacks.

Zuko came downstairs at this point, looking around as well. "What is going on?" he asked.

Kila turned around, mouth agape. "Zuko," she responded. "I'm a missing person. I've been gone for seven months." She held up a missing person flier, showing a smiling school picture of her.

**

* * *

**

**Ok, so if you didn't get the light reference, if you have a missing child, then you install a light on your front lawn, porch, whatever. This is to symbolize the idea that your child will always find their way home. **

**Short chapter again, but my arm is cramping up, I'm tired, and this chapter needed to be spit out. **

**New Avatar episode on November 4th, The Northern Air Temple. **

**SeethingxShadows**


	19. Beginning

**Disclaimer: What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere! What's this? There's white things in the air! What's this?**

**

* * *

**

**OK, so I actually have a job now! –crowd gasps-. I know, it's a miracle. I work at a COCO's, which is a restaurant, like Denny's, or Carrows. I'm a hostess, and I get hit on my old men. "I'm looking for a new secretary, -wink wink-. Here's my card." EWWWWWWWWWWW I know. **

**Oh, back to Katara's healing power that was demonstrated in The Deserter. My thought about that is…perhaps at the end of the series…she can heal a certain prince's scar…you know what I mean? If anyone from Nick is reading this, I want royalties if this happens. NEW EPISODE next Friday, "The Waterbending Master." Just so you know. **

**I SO went and saw _Les Misérables_ (for the third time) Friday night! And I also went and saw it on Saturday! OMG I love that play. If you didn't know, Les Mis is a play, where everything is sung. It's a wonderful play, and if you ever get a chance, go see it! There are wonderful songs…so you're probably going to see a few in this story, cause I'm that obsessed. If you can't see the play, then buy the book by Victor Hugo. (If you can stand really boring beginnings, then get the unabridged. But if you can't really, I would suggest the abridged.) It's a WONDERFUL book.**

**Back to the play. (Cause I really am THAT obsessed.) I know about one third of the cast members, because it's a children community theater production. (That's why I can afford to see it three times. Hah.) My teddy bear Alex (one of my best friends) is in it, and for practically the whole first act and half of the second he sits at table and "drinks" a bottle of wine. Then he dies. It's a wonderful thing. I saw it (Friday) with my friends Ian and Samara and I had SO MUCH FUN. We sat in the front row on the left side and sang along the whole time. And afterward we randomly decided to go to Denny's. After the show we were like… Ian: "I'm hungry." Samara: "Well its 11:15, what's open?" Ian: "Denny's is. It's always open." Me: "Let's go there. ALEX! Want to go to Denny's with us?" Alex: "Well, the cast is having an after party there…you wanna come?" Me: "SURE!" Chris: "Hey yea!" Samara: "OMG CHRIS! I loved you in the play." Alex: "Chris, ask Samara out." Me: "…what? Random." Chris: "Ok…what's your name, wanna go to Denny's with me?" …yea. So we all ended up going to Denny's, Samara got really hyper, I ate all of Alex's fries, and Chris flirted with me. It was a blast. I got home at 2 and crashed. Then woke up the next morning at 11, and went with my friend Ashlee and saw it. I'm gonna see it again on the 19th (for the last time. –cries-). Or I may go and see it the 18th…or the 20th, which is closing day. Oh hell, I'll just go all three days. I hope I'm not working.**

**1bzwriter****-** Glad that you like it! I'm so glad that you think I have talent! Yes, I can actually write things and not make fun of everything! HAHA SCORE FOR ME!

Zuko may stay in our world, and he may not. I don't know…-looks off into space-. Things are getting complicated huh? –evil laugh-. Watch how I get around the kidnapping thing. It's creative, and I pat myself on the back for it. Haha.

**o-dragon****-** I'm not in the guard anymore because the coach is a large asshole. His body aged to 39, but his mind didn't get past 5. I hate him. Yea, some people put the light on the porch, and some don't. It's just a little thing, you know. To light up hope and everything.

**plutobaby494****-** Patience my young padawon! All in good time. You have to trust me!

**Petitio Principii****-** -puts icing all over the computer screen- Now it's delicious! Yay! Yea, I always wish on the moon. There are too many stars in the sky, and I always forget which one to wish on.

**Lin13****- **Matching t-shirts! HAHA yes. I'm going to do my best with Zuko's reaction for modern thingies…it should be humorous. –evil grin.-

**BinkaWV****- "**_What are you going to make Zuko do now?" _Well, first he's going to dress up in some leather, and get a whip. Then we shall proceed to my room and…oh…wait…you mean in this story? Eh hehehe…-nervous laughter- well I don't know? You're just going to have to read it and see huh?

**Lee Totema****- **You mean you know what she's going through by having a hot prince wake up in your bed, being missing for seven months…or just the drama of everything? I'm just curious, really. Oh, don't cry! Here –hands over box of tissues and chocolate.-

**Aanglover- **Hey, as long as you review, I'm not complaining. Your birthday is on Halloween? THAT IS THE COOLEST THING EVER! Mine is May 2nd…and that's really not exciting. All I know is that May 2nd is national fire day…-shrugs-.

**Angela-** Check out the first chapter, it talks about the moon also! WEEEEE. I'm glad you liked that last chapter the most. I put a lot of effort in it. This one should be good too.

**Hppartygirl- **YAY! –claps- you're the only person who said anything about the characters in the song! Good job! Cause you're right. That sucks about math; I suck at math also, so I know where you're coming from. Hah, but I'm not taking math this year! I love being a senior! …I don't like pickles…

**ElvenArcher0310****-** Eh, yea. It was predictable. But I'm allowed to be predictable sometimes, cause the ending shouldn't be. Oh dear, I've said too much.

**KajiMori****- **No, it's not a dream. HAHAHA.

**benlego13****-** Is grood kinda like "grool", a mixture of cool and good?

**ILuVeLeMrS!-** It's ok that you didn't review for it before, but I just got sad. Um…I don't have a nickname for my screen name really…you can just put SxS or something…or my name, Hayley. Thank you for saying I keep the characters in character, and having original characters. That makes me happy. When I have Kila sing a song in a chapter, I usually put who it's by in the disclaimer, because I don't write them. The last few songs have been from the play "Wicked" which is a wicked awesome play. You can download the songs off the internet, or buy the soundtrack if you want.

Ok, the title: There is no such thing as the TV show "Avatar: the Last Airbender" in this story. What I have is that the avatar world is the prehistoric time kinda…or early Earth. And so bending is a myth really…So Kila going back in time, she's kinda playing around with the _future_ of the _past_. Get it? ...eh. It will make more sense towards the end.

**PS. Just so everyone knows, in this story, there is no such thing as the TV show avatar. There's just the world. (Kinda confusing, I know.) I didn't want to have to write a rabid fangirl mob that would run after Zuko wherever he went, so I didn't bother with it. If you re-read the first chapter, then you might get it a bit better I think…(hint hint.)**

**Also, as a project, I want everyone to start thinking about how they got back to Kila's world. I've already tossed out about three clues on how it worked…**

**

* * *

**

**19**

"OK, okokokokok." Kila said, taking a few very deep breaths and putting the flier back down where she found it. Looking into the boxes, she noticed the same pictures of her staring back out. They were all on buttons, t-shirts, posters, and other paraphernalia explaining that Kila was missing, and if you had seen her, call this number…

Zuko began to look around and take in this new scenery. There were very lifelike paintings hanging on all the walls around the house, mostly consisting of the same four people. He recognized one to be Kila, but the other three he didn't recognize. Guessing they were her family, he wondered how rich she was to have these may paintings around. He glanced back to her to ask, but he found Kila lying on the floor in a fetal position.

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko asked calmly.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Have you not figured out yet that we're in my world, and if my parents find me now, they're probably going to blow a gasket, and think you kidnapped me?" She sat up, and rubbed her eyes vigoursly. "Why aren't you the least bit freaked out?"

Zuko sauntered over to the couch and picked up a tiny shiny gold ball out of a small glass dish. "Well, now that we're here, then that means you're going to find a way to get me home, and I won't have to worry about you any more! My problems are solved." He began to pick at the gold ball, and jumped back to notice that the gold peeled right off to reveal a brown undercoat. "How cheep." He said to himself.

"That's chocolate. Eat it." Kila said, waving her hand.

"CHOCOLATE? You really must be rich then. So I have nothing to worry about." Zuko said, popping the treat into his mouth, and then grabbing another one.

"You have EVERYTHING to worry about retard. The world has changed sense your time." Kila said jumping up and rushing over to him.

"Don't call me a…whatever you did. I am still a prince, and still higher than you."

"Oh no you're not. You are not a prince here, and if you ask to be called one, then you will just be causing trouble. You are just plain Zuko here."

"I have a last name you know."

"Well, I've never heard it, so it doesn't matter." Kila cried out exasperatedly, and then her eyes went wide. "ZUKO! YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"Thank you for finally noticing."

"Shut up. You don't have a last name!"

"I told you, I do."

"No, you don't. At least, not here you would. You have no family here either!"

"Are you trying to dampen my spirits? Because it is not working. You are still going to get me home, and-"

"Before I can do that I need an alibi. And I think I figured one out. I was kidnapped by Zhao."

"I thought he wasn't in this world." Zuko said sarcastically.

"He isn't, but I'll give my parents his description and his name. That way they have someone to look for."

"Oh, that's creative."

"Shut up. So, I was kidnapped by Zhao. You were also his prisoner, and have been for the longest time. So long in fact, that you don't know your last name, your parents, ANYTHING. All you know is your name."

"I'm not that large of an idiot. I am well educated."

"Yes, with your primitive education system. I could tell you things now that would make your head spin."

"Try."

"NOT NOW! We'll have time for that when I have to go back to school. SO, we tried to get away from him. BUT he scarred your face in the process! And now we're here, and Zhao is still out there. PERFECT."

"That is an idiotic story. No one will believe you."

"Yes they will. Because we are still wearing our ugly pj's, which look like work clothes."

"I beg your pardon? These night clothes are of fine quality and-"

"Oh, shut up. OK…promise to not bend here?"

Zuko stayed silent. Kila couldn't figure out if this was because he was being defiant, or he had too much chocolate stuffed in his mouth. "Zukooo?"

"PRINCE Zuko."

"No, not prince Zuko. Just Zuko. If you want me to try and figure out how to get you home, you _have_ to cooperate!"

Zuko huffed. Kila took this as a 'yes.'

"OK, no bending, no Prince. Got it?"

Zuko huffed again. Kila smiled. "Alrighty. So…let me talk to my parents first…um…how about I teach you how to use the microwave or the toaster…you know what? I don't trust you with cooking stuff. Here's the TV." Kila grabbed Zuko's wrist and pulled him off the couch and into the other room where the TV was. She turned it on and gave Zuko the remote. "Just press this button until you find something that looks interesting." She said, showing him the 'channel up' button.

Zuko was starring at the screen, amazed at how lifelike the paintings looked. "How are they doing that?" he said pointing to the screen.

"Magic." Kila lied, going over to the cupboard to find something to eat. Zuko nodded and starred at the screen.

Kila searched through the cupboard for something to eat, when she heard the garage door opening. "Oh my God, they're here…" she muttered to herself, her heart beginning to beat uncontrollably fast.

"What was that noise?" Zuko asked over his shoulder, but Kila wasn't paying attention. She walked around the corner into the hallway where she would see her parents, and waited.

The garage door opened, and Kila heard her mom's voice. "Now Adam, I know you want to spend the day with your friend Kenny, but we need your help at the fundrais-" Kila got a glimpse of her mom as she rounded a corner, carrying an armful of paper bags stuffed with food. But when her mom spotted Kila standing there, she stopped talking and dropped the bags out of shock. Her little brother Adam stood there, his mouth and eyes open.

Kila's eyes began to water. "Hi mom." She chocked out. Then she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her mom, wishing she could never let go.

"Can it be? Kila honey? Is it really you?" Her mother said with a shaky voice. She wrapped her arms around Kila and squeezed. "Kila! Where have you been? Oh my dear!"

Kila let go and grabbed Adam, who still had his mouth open in shock. She picked him up and squeezed him hard, making him scream "TOO TIGHT! LET GO!"

Kila giggled and set him down. "Come on in mom, I'll tell you all about it." Kila grabbed her mothers hand and led her into the kitchen, where Zuko was still watching the TV. Her mother gasped at the sight of him and screeched "Who is he?"

"This is Zuko mom. He was kidnapped a long time ago, he's my friend." Kila said, picking up the remote and turning off the TV.

"HEY!" Zuko cried. "Barbra just woke up from…I don't know what…but there was lots of-"

"Oh, don't watch those soap operas. Meet my mom, Maria, and my brother Adam." Kila said, giving Zuko a warning look. Zuko looked over the couch and nodded to her mother and little brother.

"Here…let me explain mom. Sit down." Kila began, sitting her mother in a chair.

**

* * *

**

Kila felt horrible lying to her mother about where she had been the whole time, but it had to be done. Her mother believed the whole tale, and even began drawing a picture of the description Kila gave of the admiral. Adam had seated himself next to Zuko on the couch, and had even made his way into Zuko's lap. Zuko didn't get this at first, but the child looked only about seven years old, so he was opposing very much yet. But if it was going to become a habit, then he would put his foot down.

Kila's dad came home about two hours after that, and it was another teary reunion. Kila introduced Zuko to her father, Kino. Zuko was amazed at the bizarre-ness of the family. Kila had the same features as her mother, the caramel colored skin, the dark brown hair, yet she had the Asian name. Her brother, with the white name, looked just like his father, who was pure Japanese.

Zuko was asked many a times about who his parents were, what state he came from (whatever that means), and what his last name was. But before he could answer, Kila would interrupt with false information, lying about how he didn't know where he was from, etc etc, just like she had told him to say. Zuko decided to play along with this also for now, but only because this Tee-vee thing was so interesting.

**

* * *

**

Maria took in a deep breath. "Well, I suppose we can get rid of all the fliers now…" then she smiled. "I'm so glad."

Kila reached over and grabbed her mother's hand. "Me too mom."

**

* * *

**

There was lots of paperwork to be done after this as well. The police came over to fix the missing person report, and the detectives started pouring in, claiming that they helped bring Kila home. News reporters kept calling asking for interviews, and talk show hosts called to see if the two teens would appear on the show. The police sent out a wanted poster with Zhao's descriptions on it, and lawyers began asking if they wanted to sue anyone.

Kila was overwhelmed with all the attention. "I just want to go back to school. I'm so far behind. When can I see everyone again mom?"

"When we've sorted all this out, changed our number, and all of that. Grab that box." She said, pointing to the box full of pamphlets.

Kila groaned and picked up the large package, following her mother to the recycling bin outside. She chuckled to herself as she walked into the kitchen and saw Zuko staring amazed as Adam was filling up a glass of water from the fridge. "How does that work?" she heard him mutter to her brother.

**

* * *

**

Zuko was having quite a hard time adjusting to all the future changes. He loved the Tee-Vee contraption, and all the "shows" that it would play. He quickly figured out how the toaster and oven worked: you ask someone to do it for you. The toaster just heated up bread, and the oven cooked things. But there were so many buttons to press; he decided to just not touch it.

But Zuko was most afraid when, after about three days of him staying inside the house, Kila had to go back to school.

She had fixed all the registration the day before, and had enrolled Zuko in her classes as well. She gave him a last name, "Danny", which she thought to be pretty funny.

"What is wrong with this name? Why couldn't you have given me a normal one? Or I tell you my name?" Zuko protested, quite annoyed.

"Because I don't want my history teachers or anyone researching your last name, if it sounds familiar. Plus, Zuko Danny. It's just like Danny Zuko from Grease!" Kila explained, giggling to herself about the last part.

"I am not greasy." Zuko said angrily, which just made Kila laugh harder.

Anyway, Zuko was quite annoyed with his 'last name.' Thankfully, he had all of his classes with Kila, so he would at least know someone in the room with him. Not that he wanted to be around her, but he knew she would help him learn how to use all the weird contraptions that this time had. She was more like a hand-maiden than a friend he supposed.

**

* * *

**

And so, the day came when they had to get to school. Kila walked into Adams room where Zuko was sleeping on the pullout bed. She kicked his side until he rolled over and lit a fire in his palm in a threatening way.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Get up." Kila mumbled, extinguishing the flame with her own bending. "And no bending."

"It's still dark out!" Zuko cried.

"Yes, it's 5:55 am. Welcome to my world. Get up, or else you don't get breakfast." Kila said groggily, then turned on her heal and shuffled out of the room.

Zuko groaned and slithered out of bed. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way downstairs where Kila was scrambling some eggs.

"This is all you get today." She said piling the eggs onto two plates. "I'm too tired and lazy to make anything else. Tomorrow you get cereal, so enjoy this. Eat fast, we have to leave in about 30 minutes" she gulped down her meal and went back upstairs.

Zuko was amazed at her rudeness. He calmly ate his meal, not bothering to look at the clock.

A few minutes passed, and then he heard Kila call from upstairs "Eat quicker. We're leaving in a few minutes." Zuko ate the last few bites of his eggs and then went back upstairs, to find Kila in the bathroom, washing her face.

Zuko brushed his teeth and then went into his room to change. Kila's mother had bought him some clothes, and he was still very uncertain of them. Apparently, it was called a tee-shirt, though it didn't have any sort of T on it, whatever that meant. Then he had some jeans, which were just blue pants, which happened to be quite comfy.

When he walked out of Adams room, he was startled to see Kila standing in front of a mirror, braiding her hair. She was wearing a shirt that was extremely low cut, and her jeans were hanging low on her waist.

"You're seriously not going to wear that." Zuko said in disbelief.

Kila turned around and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You look nice in that shirt." She complimented, then turned back around and continued French braiding her hair. "You've seen me in these clothes. I already explained it to you."

"Yes, but you weren't wearing a shirt like that yesterday."

"What's wrong with this shirt? I like spaghetti straps."

"It's inappropriate."

"Oh, sod off. It isn't. Oh man, we better get going!" Kila said, looking at her watch then trying her hair up at her crown. She grabbed Zuko's wrist and bolted downstairs, grabbing her backpack and the one they bought for Zuko. "Come on! Hurry!"

"How are we getting there?" Zuko asked, wondering if he had to walk.

"I'm driving. I practiced the clutch yesterday. Apparently it's like riding a bike, because you never forget."

"…clutch? Bike? Drive? What?"

Zuko took a second to look around at the outside. He had only ventured out into the back yard, and had never really looked at the street in front of the house before. There was this blue square looking thing with black circles sitting in front of the house, and Kila opened it up and tossed Zuko's backpack inside it. "Get in."

Zuko looked inside. It looked like a smaller version of the couch that was stationed inside the kitchen. Zuko climbed in and sat down, when Kila firmly put a strap around him and closed the door.

Kila climbed in through the left side and put the strap around herself as well. "This is a seat belt. I don't care if it's uncomfortable, wear it. Sorry it's so squished in here; my parents refuse to buy me a car."

"What's a car?" Zuko asked, looking around.

"This is. This type of car is called a 'truck.' Although I don't see why, because it can barely hold a Christmas tree." Kila stuck a small bit of metal into the side of it and turned.

The car made a loud noise and Zuko jumped. Kila grabbed the circular object in front of her and the stick that was between the two of them. She pushed it down and the car made a "cluck!" noise.

"That doesn't sound good…" Zuko said carefully.

"Oh, it always does that. This thing is old." Kila said, looking behind her. Then all of a sudden the car started moving.

"AH! It's moving!" Zuko cried, grabbing the seat around him.

"Oh, get over it. That's what it's supposed to do." Kila said, pulling out of the driveway. She put the car into the first gear, and drove off her street.

Getting on the freeway was also an experience. Zuko was pale from fright. "CAR! CAR! ON YOUR RIGHT! LEFT! FRONT! BEHIND YOU! SLOW DOWN!"

"I know there are cars around me! Calm down! I've had my license for two years! If I turn on some music, will you shut up?"

"How will you turn on music? There's no band…"

"The radio." Kila said, pushing a button.

Zuko was petrified at the sound that was emitting from the speakers. "_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Don't you wish your girlfriend was a-"_

"Turn it off!" Zuko screamed, covering his ears.

Kila rolled her eyes and turned off the stereo. Oh, today was going to be QUITE an experience.

**

* * *

**

**Yea, so I'll talk about school in the next chapter. **

**But I have to go to work now…and it's been too long sense I last updated anyway.**

**Sorry this chapter was boring, but it needed to be said.**

**PS. Just so ya'll know, that was my truck. YAY. I don't have a good imagination, so most of the stuff mentioned in the next few chapters are gonna be from my life. (Aka, my school classes, my friends, etc.) So, you all get an inside look in my life! Yay!**

**SeethingxShadows**


	20. Frightining Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything in this…except Kila, and my blue truck. Everyone I mention owns themselves. Please don't steal my friends, even though I know you want to. They are wicked cool.**

**

* * *

**

**Hello everyone! No, I'm not dead. My job has me working six days a week. So I gave them my two week notice. Yea, I know. I really am not able to commit to anything, it's ridiculous. Speaking of not able to commit, I broke up with my boyfriend too! Eh, it's fine; there was no relationship there what so ever. Peace. **

**READ THIS: Because of some bizarre new rule, I can't reply to you lovely reviewers like I have before, I have to reply to your review separately. Some of you have probably gotten the happy little e-mails from me. So, if you want me to respond, then you have to sign in. I'm sorry, it's a crap rule, but it must be done. For all of you people who don't have accounts with FanFic, what's _taking so long_? No, just kidding. I'll try and subtly answer your questions in this above hideously long authors note here. And just in case you all were wondering (only a few of you, but its ok.) this story is gonna be about…-counts on fingers- six chapters more. ABOUT. Maybe seven. I have a kinda idea about what a story I'm gonna write about next…but I need to think about it. But I warn you, the ending to this story might be sad…it depends on your point of view I guess. It's not gonna be a happy-happy-cheerful smile end however. There's a foreshadow of it in this chapter. YAY for suspense. **

**WASN'T THE SEASON FINALE AMAZING? I totally have a million ideas of what's going to happen in the upcoming seasons…yay foreshadowing. I'll post them at the bottom of the screen after my story if you want to read them. If not, then don't. It's all chill. **

**Ok, so I want everyone to remember, that many of these people I have made up, and many I have taken from my life. (Cause, I kinda fashioned Kila after me. WEEEE I love artistic license.)**

**STORY: I was talking to my friend Ian during Musical Show Production and he asked "What's that guys name from Grease?" I replied "Danny Zuko, you know. Like in Avatar." Then he started spazzing out and said "OH MY GOD AVATAR! I LOVE THAT SHOW SO MUCH!" So, I love him a million times more now. So he definitely has a role in this chapter. **

**So, this is a typical day for me. Adding a few things in of coarse. I do not have a math class this year; I'm taking an AP Biology course instead. But, knowing that no normal person would be able to join the class in the middle and live to tell the tale, I put her in a math class instead. **

**Yes, I have weird friends. No, please don't stalk them. Only Kate can.**

**

* * *

**

**20**

Zuko finally simmered down once Kila took the off-ramp off the freeway onto a street. It seemed that the beast was moving slower, and every now and then she would stop the thing altogether and sit in a line for a few minutes behind a blazing red light.

But then he heard a loud honking noise that made him jump, which caused Zuko to hit his head on the ceiling of the "truck". Kila didn't seem to react in the same way, but looked over her shoulder to where the noise had come from.

"IT'S ALEX!" she screamed, a smile dawning her face.

The line of cars started moving again, and Kila moved the stick and started as well. A smaller, longer car the color of silver pulled up alongside Kila, and a smiling face was peering over at her, waving. They stopped at another light and this man, who appeared to be Alex, rolled down his window. "HEY! IT'S YOU!"

"HEY! IT'S YOU!" Kila screeched back, and Zuko raised his eyebrows.

"RACE YOU TO SCHOOL?" Alex challenged.

"You know that you'll win. I'd kill this POS truck." Kila said smiling.

He smiled, and then noticed that the light had changed again. He roared his engine and sped off, still in the desire to race her. Kila chuckled, and put the truck into gear, putt-putted along the last street, and then turned into her school.

"YAY my spot is still open!" she said happily, pulling into her parking spot, and turned off the car. Alex had already gotten out of his car and had walked over to Kila's door, peering in. She opened her door and jumped out, giving him a large hug. Alex wrapped his large arms around her and lifted her up, like a large teddy bear.

Kila muffled a few noises which sounded like "Breath" and "Can't" under his large embrace. Alex dropped her down and then peered into her truck, looking at Zuko. "Who's this punk?" he asked.

"This is Zuko." Kila said, reaching over and unbuckling him.

"Yea, I read in the paper about you. Oh my God, you poor thing."

"Yes, pity me."

"Not you, him. Poor thing for being stuck with you for so long." Alex received a large slap for that remark from Kila. "Do you have your schedule? Are you even going to do senior year?" He asked, nursing his stinging arm.

"Well, I'm going to try. But I may be held back, because I missed three months of school."

"Eh, we haven't learned anything anyway."

Zuko opened his door and climbed out of the car, very grateful to be on a solid, strangely black ground. Then suddenly he felt a body slam into him and two arms wrap around his waist.

"AH! SOMETHING'S ON ME!" Zuko roared, trying to spin around to see what was on him. Kila and Alex began laughing hysterically.

"YOU KIND MAN! KIND SOUL! BRINGING BACK KILA TO ME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! MARRY ME!" screeched the voice coming from behind Zuko. This voice made him even more skittish, because it did not belong to a female.

"Ian, down boy." Kila said laughing. The person supposedly named Ian let go of Zuko and ran towards Kila, crushing her in a bone twisting hug. He was about her size in height, and had brown wavy hair.

"F-ing fag." Alex said chuckling to himself.

"Obese Asian." Ian replied back.

Zuko was appalled at this kind of conversation going on, but the two males did not seem to mind. In fact, they looked somewhat used to the ordeal.

"OH my God Kila! What happened to your arm?" Ian cried, looking at the scar that Zhao had given her. Kila peered down and shrugged.

"Don't play with fire around phyco people." She replied back.

After a many more people waved madly to Kila, ran and gave her hugs, talked to her endlessly, and talked to Zuko as well, they decided that it was time to go to class. (But the only reason they decided this was because the bell had rang.)

The first class Kila told him was something called "Pre-culk". She looked very aggravated at the mere thought of the class, and Zuko couldn't blame her; what kind of person wants to learn about something with such a bizarre name? But once he entered the room, he figured out that Pre-culk was probably another name for Mathematics, and he became quite excited.

"I don't see why I had to take another math class. I finished all my credits anyway. Plus I'm going to have no idea what's going on." Kila complained as she sat down in a random seat.

"Stop complaining. Math is easy." Zuko scoffed, sitting down next to her.

"Says Prince of the Fire Nation who can read the stars." Kila replied back rolling her eyes. "You only think it's easy because you have to plot and everything on your ship. Well let me tell you, calculus is not as peachy-keen as you might think. They even let us use calculators, and that never happens. I just---GRAW!" Kila slammed her hands down on her desk in frustration. "I don't like math." She spoke plainly, then folded her arms and continued to pout.

Zuko was embarrassed to be seen next to her for the whole fuss she was making. He reached into Kila's backpack and pulled out what she had told him a calculator was, and began punching buttons on it to test it out.

**

* * *

**

Kila was in no better of a mood after the class period was over. One of the reasons was because she was totally lost in the whole lesson. Another reason was because she had no idea how to work a graphing calculator.

But the biggest aggravation was when Zuko handed her the calculator back saying "he didn't need it" and proceeded to do the equations in his head, getting them perfect every time. How Kila hated show offs.

And her class after math was no fun either. It had been political systems, and Zuko would was a whiz at that one as well. Stupid birth-rights, making him a born leader and knowing so many pointless political things. Stupid stupid stupid.

In fact, Zuko was also quite gifted in psychology, her third period. Kila concluded he was just an all-out genius, and boy was she bitter.

Zuko didn't quite understand why Kila wasn't talking to him anymore. True, there were millions of people always surrounding her, asking what had happened and such. But she wouldn't look in his direction at all. Fine, if she wanted to be rude and pompous, then fine. This world of hers is a "free country" anyway, even though he chuckled at the idea. Just because he was smarter, she was all rude. Didn't she already know he was smarter than her? Honestly, sometimes that girl was so dim, it was ridiculous.

"Could you please stop showing off? It's getting irritating" Kila hissed through clenched teeth during her Teacher Assistant period while they were grading papers.

"It's not showing off when it's a natural God given talent." Zuko replied back haughtily.

"I wish I could so burn you to a crisp right now."

"If I have to control my bending around your bizarre peers, then you do as well." Zuko raised his eyebrows and shook his head in a very fifth grader like way, but it rallied Kila's anger all the same.

However, she finally cheered up when her English class came around, when she learned that Zuko couldn't read any English what-so-ever.

"What kind of madness are these symbols? There's no pattern!" he complained. Kila never really considered his old way of writing, and laughed out loud when her teacher asked Zuko to read out loud a passage in _Macbeth_. Shakespeare was one thing that Kila was especially good at, seeing that all Shakespeare consisted of was flowery words and metaphors and foreshadowing.

Zuko on the other hand couldn't understand a word of it. ("If he killed this Banquo guy, then how come he's able to say about ten lines of poetry before he dies? It makes no sense!")

The one period Kila was really looking forward to again was her Drama class. She wondered what play they had written and what it was about. Kila knew she wouldn't be given a part in it this late into the season, but she didn't really care.

Zuko walked in feeling a tad intimidated however. Kila had explained the class to him, which she called "MSP." "It's basically a musical show production class. We come up with a plot, write it, design the dances, and put it on. Don't worry, it's a blast." She explained. But it was the fact that there was about seventy plus bodies in the room, a much larger group of people than he wanted to be around. He didn't like telling everyone the same lie about himself over and over and over again. And it also made him uncomfortable that he couldn't use his brains to get out of this, you needed talent to act and this was one talent Zuko didn't have much of.

However, once he entered the classroom, he again felt two arms wrap around his lower torso, and turned his head to notice it was indeed, Ian.

Ian looked up from his present position and smiled. "Hi."

"Get off me." Zuko responded coldly, trying to pry his arms off. But Ian held fast, not letting go.

"Well hello. Who have we here?" Asked a seductive voice from Zuko's right. He turned his head and found a female (FINALLY!) standing next to him, smiling.

"Back off Ally; He's mine." Iansaid ina pouting tone, still holding Zuko.

"I am not." Zuko replied.

"That's right; He's mine." Came another voice as another pair of arms wrapped around Zuko. Thankfully, these limbs belonged to another woman, and she stuck her tongue out at Ian, smiling.

"Samara, you back off to." Ian said, narrowing his eyes.

"Both of you back off, he looks like he's about to pass out from fright." Kila said chuckling, coming back from where she had disappeared to. Samara rambled off a few choice words that would put a sailor to shame, but let go of Zuko's waist. It took both Kila and Zuko's prying to get Ian to let go, but he finally did.

"Why is everything here so weird?" Zuko said softly to Kila as they sat down.

"You're just not used to it. We're going to In'n'Out afterwards, so it will all be better soon."

"What's an in and out?"

"It's a wonderful restaurant that only California and Nevada gets, so be grateful."

"What's a cal-e-for-na and ne-vader?"

"They're States."

"So…where are we?"

"In my hometown in Southern California, the best place ever."

"Isn't that a bit bias?"

"Only if you disagree." Kila replied shrugging.

**

* * *

**

Afterward Kila and her two friends Dani and Stacy drove to In'N'Out, dragging Zuko along with them. ("So Zuky…are you seeing anyone?" "Um…I see you right now…" "Wow, he's so out of it. I love it." "Dani, calm down.")

Zuko then experienced his first hamburger and french fries. After having to re-order three more burgers and fries because Zuko ate all of them, they decided it was time to get home. So Kila and Zuko drove home, and that part of the day ended pretty uneventfully.

**

* * *

**

However, it was when they got home where the real action began.

"MOM! DAD! Are you home?" Kila called as she placed her car keys on the table in the entryway. Looking down on the floor, she saw a note from her mother saying she had a meeting and would be back in time to make dinner. Kila shrugged and dropped her backpack on the ground, not even wanting to begin contemplating the amount of work she had to make up.

"So when are you going to send me back home?" Zuko asked in a bored tone, following her through the door. "Your world is quite un-interesting. Except for all your bizarre 'friends'. I quite need to get home and continue my search for the avatar."

"Why are you so obsessed with Aang anyway?" Kila asked, her patience running thin from the day.

"It's none of your concern." Zuko replied huffily.

"You know, I think you're kinda stuck with me, so why don't you just tell me why." Kila said, her anger level growing steadily.

"If you would hurry up and send me back home, we wouldn't have this mess. I don't like spending time with you, and you don't like spending time with me."

"Finally we agree on something!"

"So just send me back and everything will be fine!"

"Find your own way home! I'm through with you!" Kila screamed as she stomped up stairs to her room, where she promptly slammed the door shut and beat her pillow to a pulp. That stupid conceited prince thinks he own the freaking world! How could someone get so cocky?

**

* * *

**

Zuko stomped outside and threw a frenzy of fire blasts out of his fists to get his anger released. Sometimes that stupid girl just wore down every fiber of his being. It was amazing that she lived past the age of five, and that her parents hadn't murdered her from the beginning.

**

* * *

**

Doesn't he understand that there are other people in this world also? Doesn't he understand that I have to get my life back together first? The life that he somehow screwed up in the first place?

**

* * *

**

Doesn't she understand thatI needs to get home? Is she able to comprehend the importance of honor, and restoringmy rightful place? Has she ever felt the sting of sibling rivalry with her younger sibling? NO!

**

* * *

**

Why did I have to get stuck with this horrid prince, and not a kind one, in shinning armor? On a dazzling white stallion, that has come to sweep me off my feet? No. Instead I am kicked and pushed off my feet when I cleaned HIS ship.

**

* * *

**

Why did I have to get stuck with this narcissistic queen bee? Why couldn't all women just disappear? Or better yet, just appear when work has to be done, and stay quiet all the time? Why couldn't she have been a quiet wench? No. I got stuck with the loud one with the singing voice.

**

* * *

**

Why did I have to get stuck with a prince at all? Why not a kind person, who actually cared about me?

**

* * *

**

Someone who was able to not question my authority and respected me at all times?

**

* * *

**

Someone kind, gentle, sweet.

**

* * *

**

Someone able to understand.

**

* * *

**

**Whew! Break from angst. OK! Back on. ACTION!**

**

* * *

**

Zuko tired himself out after thirty minutes of random shooting. He had not properly warmed up, and he had used no technique what so ever. That part made him feel a bit incomplete, yet he did feel better now that all his anger was let out.

He decided to try once again at mastering the waterfall like thing in the "re-fridge-erator" and get some water. So he took a few more calming breaths, the walked back inside. He opened up a cabinet and grabbed a glass, and filled it up with water. Feeling proud of himself, he sat down at the table and drank.

**

* * *

**

Kila stopped pounding her pillow after a few minutes, mainly because her arms were hurting from using such force. She picked up the pillow with airbending and threw it across the room, remembering the first time she had thrown Zuko. Smiling to herself, she decided to go downstairs and find something to eat.

Walking down the stairs, she saw the back of Zuko sitting at a table, a glass of water in his hand. Revenge flashed in her mind, and Kila quickly took in a deep breath, and concentrated on the water.

Zuko was watching the water serenely, not really paying attention, when it suddenly jumped from his glass. He watched it with his eyes as it danced above his glass, taunting him. "Stop. I'm thirsty." He replied in a bored tone. The water stopped dancing and started moving back in a stream towards his cup. But then it suddenly jumped out again and splashed him in the face. Zuko sputtered and coughed, jumping out of his seat and turning around.

Kila had a very wicked smile on her face. "Oh, it's on." Zuko said in a tone of threat.

Kila chuckled to herself. "It's been on sense the beginning." She said. And with that, she turned around and walked back up the stairs, not so hungry anymore.

**

* * *

**

The next days passed uneventfully. They went to school, didn't talk to each other, came back home, and Kila did her homework. Zuko decided that there was really no reason for him to be doing it, seeing as his stay was only temporary. During the lunch breaks Zuko had been going off the campus with Kila's friends Dani and Stacy asKila herselfstudied in the library.

"I'm trying to catch up on all my work. I don't want to be held back." was her excuse.

That was in fact what she was doing. But she was also researching the prehistoric world, and everything else that might be related. All the myths about bending, all the history lessons that concerned the four nations, how the land masses had changed to their current position, everything she could find. Yet it was all the same information that she had found seven months previous.

Then, one day, she happened upon a new myth that she had never heard of before.

"_One of the lesser known myths of the previous life of Earth was the story of the avatar and Sozen's Comet. The story is as follows:_

_This Avatar was in quite a pickle: He was only a young child, but the world had been in the middle of a massive one hundred years war, and the fire nation was nearing victory. There was this one meteor called Sozen's Comet, and it was scheduled to circle the earth in the summer every one hundred years. The Fire Lord who started the war, Sozen, drew power from the comet and began the reign of tyranny. When the comet was due to circle again, the Avatar tried desperately to stop it and fight. Alas, the fire nation was able to draw in the power of the comet, and eventually won the war. The Avatar was locked up for the rest of his life, and when he died, his reincarnation was found and locked up as well. The crowned prince of the nation was also executed for treason, and his sister took over rule, creating a tyranny that would never end until the Vikings took over the land and wiped out bending altogether."_

Kila's eyes popped out of their sockets. Is the avatar they were talking about Aang? He is a young child, only about twelve. Is this what he has to do? Is this why he was in such a hurry to learn all the elements?

Aang couldn't be locked up for the rest of his life! NO! Kila wouldn't let that happen. And then what was that info about the crowned prince getting executed for treason? Did that mean Zuko? Kila's heart stopped at the thought.

"I have to fix this." She muttered to herself quietly. "I have to fix this. I have to re-write history. Maybe this is why I went there…but HOW did I get there? How do I get back? I have to go back now! There's no way I can't. Oh, what do I do?"

The librarian shushed at her, and Kila decided that was enough studying for today. She closed the book and returned it to its shelf. Walking out of the library, she tried to stop the tears that were pricking at the corners of her eyes.

**

* * *

**

**OK. I know I never said this before, but I meant to. I noticed the first time I was watching the winter solstice and the spirit world that Iroh could see Aang, and I wondered why. Why could Iroh see him? Then I thought he had something to do with spirits... DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN SUSPICIONS CONFIRMED! Iroh has been in the spirit world! I wonder why...and what happened... I think it has something to do with his dead son. Like...his son died, and Iroh wanted him back...so he went to the spirit world...only to realise that his attempt was in vain...or something like that. I'm definitly going to have to sit on this one. **

**OK: predictions for the upcoming seasons.**

**1. Zula badddddddddd. She's gonna try and either get rid of both Iroh and Zuko, or get the avatar...or both. (Wow, like that's not obvious.)**

**2. Zhao is gonna come back somehow...I don't believe that he's dead. I know, I know, he was pulled under water and everything. But, they couldn't kill him off yet! GA. (Just so you all know, there is ONE AWESOME reason to love Zhao. He is voiced by Jason Isaacs, who plays Lucias Malfoy in the Harry Potter movies! I know,I know.) **

**In the last season... (Fire) I predict...**

**1. Iroh will be the master that teaches Aang Firebending.**

**2. Zuko will SOMEHOW help out Aang.**

**3. Katara will heal his scar with her healing powers, and all the Zutara fans will squeal.**

**4. Katara and Aang will get together, and all the Kataang fans will squeal. **

**5. We will then see on the news two rabid fangirl clubs beating each other senseless. **

**PS. I KNOW Momo has some significant part in this show...I KNOW HE DOES. But WHAT? Because in the third episode, Monk Giatso told Aang he would meet someone important inside the temple. Ok, I think that Nick was leading us on trying to make us think it was Avatar Roku and everything...but I think it was Momo. And I know Momo is gonna be important somehow...mark my words...**

**

* * *

**

**OK! How was that everyone? Again, sorry it took so long. My last day at work is the 13th, and then I have an eight page term paper due on the 19th, so I may be detained until then. But I promise you, I will NOT stop writing this. I will just be…late.**

**SeethingxShadows**


	21. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, (Cries) Zuko (Dies), or the lyrics from RENT (makes pumpkin pies). **

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL!**

**HAPPY HANNUKAH AS WELL!**

**And if you don't celebrate a holiday during this joyous season…then…um…you must not be fun at parties. **

**JUST KIDDING! Then I hope you had a wonderful day.**

* * *

**I got bored, so there is now a picture of me on my profile page. It also includes my front door. So if you want to see my cool front door, then go there and click on the link. **

**You don't have to of coarse, but, I dunno. Maybe you were wondering what I looked like and if I was a real person, or a balding-hairy-backed-fifty year old man.**

* * *

**SOOO. It's winter break! YESSSSS. I am very happy as you can tell. **

**So, what has been up with me you ask? Aw, you're so kind.**

**Well, today at church (Roman Catholic. WEEE.) I sang my solo very well actually. I was a bit flat in the beginning, but towards the end it turned out very nice indeed. Verse two of Silent Night. An octave higher than normal, but its ok because I'm a soprano, so I can do that. Oh yes indeedy. Thank you, I accept your praise and complements. (Only joking about the praise and complements thing.) **

**Wow I'm in a hyper mood apparently. I'm listening to my new Pride & Prejudice soundtrack. Honestly, I don't think there's anyone hotter than Matthew Macfayden, who plays Mr. Darcy. ….except for Colin Firth I suppose. He's pretty dashing as well.**

**In conclusion, I think men should start wearing knickerbockers again, because I love the mens calves and the way they look. It is my weakness. A man can not have whimpy calves. And i really like the dresses from that time as well. In fact, that's the style of my soon-to-be-prom dress, which my mother is making for me. Anyway, I love the attire of the 1800's. Who else likes it? I think we should start a revolution.Out with slutty, back to modesty.**

* * *

**21**

General Iroh was in quite a panic. His nephew had been missing for at least a week now, and Miss Kila had disappeared as well. All thesmall andescape boats were still tied in the hold, and no life preserves had been used. So the two hadn't run away together as far as he could tell.

Lady Melia was distraught. She had talked to the Prince the night before he had disappeared, and she was also looking for Kila as well. Where had she gone too? She had looked all over the ship where she thought Iroh may have missed. She checked in every closet, bathroom, cupboard, any place that Kila could have locked herself up in during her usual antics of acting retarded. But Zuko never usually did that sort of thing, so where was the irate prince?

Iroh was running out of time to find him. He had gotten a message from Admiral Zhao saying he would be inspecting Zuko's ship again in a month's time at a certain harbor. If he did not show up, Zuko and everyone aboard that ship would be arrested for treason and inability to follow directions.

* * *

Kila walked across the campus in a fast pace, trying to process this new devastating information. She quickly left the school area and walked across the street to the _Subway _for the rest of lunch, where she knew she could find Ashlee, who was babysittingZuko. 

When she walked into the restaurant, she was relieved to find Ashlee and Zuko sitting at a table. Zuko was just eating and sulking in silence, because Ashley's boyfriend Calvin was also sitting with them and Ashlee seemed a little…preoccupied.

Kila slumped down next to Zuko and started banging her head on the table. Ashlee looked up from her…conversation with Calvin and asked "What's wrong?"

Kila looked up, and quickly replied with "Homework…I have no idea what's going on. I don't know what to do." She then continued with banging her head on the table.

"Oh, stop complaining. You have other things to occupy yourself with." Zuko said coldly, hinting that he wanted to go home.

"You know, you could help me a little with this predicament." Kila complained, massaging her forehead.

"I feel no need." Zuko said, picking up a piece of lettuce from his sandwich and eating it.

Kila's stomach growled as it reminded her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Then she remembered that she had left her money in her car. Cursing under her breath, she reached over to Zuko's sandwich, grabbed it, and took a monstrous bite out of it.

Zuko's eyes went wide for a second, amazed that such a small person could engulf such a large piece of sandwich. Then he remembered his current place and smacked Kila upside the head with his palm. "What did you do that for?"

"I'fm hunga" Kila replied with a full mouth, trying not to smile.

"Aw, that's cute." Ashlee said.

"Here Kila, you can have my potato chips." Calvin said, tossing over the bag of fried delectables. Kila pounced onto the bag like a lion pounces on a fat zebra with a limp.

"'fanks" Kila replied, and then swallowed the large lump of food. Zuko growled and huddled his food away from her prying eyes.

* * *

After lunch was over, Kila didn't feel much better. However, she had eaten, so that made her a bit happier. But she was in quite a dilemma: Now she had to figure out how to get Zuko and herself back to the past so she could fix it. She needed to know when Sozen's Comet would be scheduled to circle the earth, and she needed to know what in the world she was going to do.

* * *

When she and Zuko got back to her house, she immediately laid down on the couch. Jeff, her golden lab, came over and stuck his nose right in her face. Her father was on a business trip and her mom was at work, so she was home alone with the crabby prince. 

"So when are you sending me back? I can't stand this time period. And I really can't stand you." Zuko complained, flopping down onto the couch as well. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"You do realize that I'm going to have to go back with you?" Kila murmured to herself. However, Zuko didn't hear this remark, because the TV was too loud.

"The only thing I like about this time is this tee-vee thing. It's quite entertaining."

"Oh, so glad you approve." Kila rolled over, her back towards the TV and kicked Zuko in the process. "HEY!" he complained.

"Sorry" Kila replied back half heartedly. Thinking for a few seconds, she then turned back over onto her back and asked "Zuko, what exactly is Sozen's Comet?"

Zuko blinked for a few seconds, and then turned his head a fraction. "Where did you hear about that?"

"I read it in a book today, and I was curios."

"What do you mean you read it in a book today?"

"I told you before; your time is a bunch of myths to us really."

"No, not that. You read about Sozen's Comet?"

"Did I not just say that?"

"What did it say?" Zuko's attention was no longer focused on the TV, and Kila began to feel a bit uneasy.

"Oh, nothing really. It just said that the comet came, and the fire nation takes its power from it…It was quite vague." Kila said, being extremely vague herself.

"That's not all it said. You're lying, I can tell."

"What do you mean you can tell?"

"I can tell when you're lying; you're really not that good at it. Now tell me. What did this book say?" Zuko's anger was growing, and Kila grew even more uneasy.

"It just talked about the comet, I swear. But I want to know when it comes and stuff."

"It circles around every one hundred years."

"Yea yea, it said that. But during what season?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "It's due to circle around this summer."

Kila's eyes grew wide, and then she rolled over again. "_This summer…"_ she thought.

* * *

Zuko was extremely perplexed. He knew something was up with that stupid girl. She was a horrible liar, as he had pointed out. But he also knew that she had read something else about the comet, and she didn't want to tell him. It was either news that she didn't agree with, or it was just plain news in general. Either way, it conflicted with him, and he needed to know about it. "What about the comet?" he asked. 

"I told you everything I know. Leave me alone."

Zuko took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down; he didn't want to burn the TV. He tried to relax and watch the show which that moment happened to be _Family Guy_ (you know, because Fox is so random anyway.) Zuko really didn't understand half of what they were saying, mainly because it was information of the times that he didn't understand, ("Hey, who's Kirk Cameron? What's _Les Miserables_?") But it still entertained him, and that was really all that mattered.

Then that annoying ring began that really pissed Zuko off. It was called a 'fone' or something, but it annoyed him. _Stupid thing, ringing all the time_. Kila got up from the couch and moseyed on over to the receiver. "Hello?"

"THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE INSIDE YOUR MIND!" screamed the receiver into poor Kila's sensitive ear. She quickly pulled the phone away from her head, squinting her eyes from the noise and damage to her ear drums.

"Wha…?" she began, but she heard a click on the other end as the line went dead. Kila blinked a couple of times at the phone and then laid it back down into the carriage. She turned around to sit back on the couch, but the phone rang again. She rolled her eyes and swiveled on her toe back around to the phone and picked it up. Holding it a tad farther away from her ear, she repeated "Hello?"

"ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS JUMP OVER THE MOON!" screamed the same voices from the contraption. Then the line went dead again. Kila began to giggle, and went back to the couch. Zuko had watched the spectacle, and was in quite a bit of shock.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I'm guessing Jake, Ian, Samara and Stephanie. They're probably at _Denny's_ or something and got bored." Kila replied, rubbing her ringing ears.

"So they called that thing just to scream something?"

"Pretty much." Kila's mood had improved greatly by that one little act. She began to hum the lyrics to herself.

_**All you need to do is jump over the moon**_

_**Leap of faith; take a, leap of faith.**_

_**Over the moon**_

_**Over the moon.**_

_**Over the-**_

"MOON!" Kila screamed, suddenly jumping up. "THE MOON!" She began to try and remember what happened that night with the full moon. "ZUKO! What did you wish for that one night?"

"…what one night?"

Kila rolled her eyes. "Oh come one. That last night we were on your ship. What did youwish for?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Can you not guess?"

"Besides to capture the avatar I mean."

Zuko turned back towards the TV, and lied "Nothing."

"Come on! There must have been something!"

"No."

Kila's spirits took a great plunge. She sank back onto the couch, about to cry. "Damn. I thought I had it."

"I'm going to regret this, but had what?"

"Had the answer to how we got here!"

Zuko became confused. "The moon…?"

"Yes. We wished to get here on the moon, and we did."

"The moon granted our wish." Zuko replied back, dumbfounded.

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes. "When pigs fly."

"You fly?"

His anger flared, but he tried to keep it down. "We did not wish to come here, and then suddenly appear. It's a ridiculous idea."

"No it's not! Because the night before I appeared in your world, I wished to know why I was able to bend! Then it took me to your world, and I learned why! Then that last night we were in your world, I wished to go back home! And I did! It all fits!" Kila's fit of about to cry changed rapidly to wanting to jump up and down. "Come on, you have to admit it works!"

"You have an overactive imagination." Zuko replied dully. Kila grunted.

"What did you wish for?" She pressed.

"It is none of your business."

"AH HAH! So there was something else! OH MAN! I figured it out!" Kila finally gave in to her urge and jumped up and down. Her dog Jeff watched her, wagging his tail eagerly.

"You drank too much of that disgusting 'so-dah' stuff during lunch." Zuko said, turning his gaze away from the jumping person and back onto the TV.

"You know I had water with lunch." Kila replied panting from her A.D.D. dance. "Besides, I just figured out how to get you home; you should be grateful."

"Wishing on the moon is not a reasonable excuse to substitute for a real reason on how we got here. It is too bizarre of an idea, and it proves that you have lost your mind."

"Well, the fact that we changed time periods is bizarre in itself, so why shouldn't the reason be bizarre as well?"

Zuko didn't have a good comeback for that, so he just rolled his eyes and turned up the volume to the TV.

However, Kila would not leave him alone. "You did wish to come here, didn't you?"

"I did no such thing."

"You did. Admit it." She crawled back on the couch and hugged her knees to her chest, a large grin on her face.

"I will not."

"So you did do it then!"

"I did not."

"Oh, poo. You ruin everything. Would a smile kill you?"

"Probably."

* * *

Another week passed, and Kila eagerly waited for the full moon, so she could test her theory. Zuko kept telling her that she needed to keep looking for other ideas, just incase this one didn't work ("It probably won't anyway."). But Kila's mind was set, and she wasn't changing it. 

The only problem came when she realized she had to tell her mother that she may be disappearing again, for who knows how long of a time.

This chance came the day when the full moon would be appearing that night. (Yes, time passes very quickly.) Kila was helping her mother unload groceries from the car, and she quickly said "Hey mom, I may be…um…gone for awhile."

"What do you mean honey? Class trip?" her mom asked, as she pulled a milk cartoon out of the bag and set it on the kitchen counter.

"Um…not exactly." Kila said. "Although it does kinda influence…err…mostly everything."

Her mom stopped moving and just looked at her suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! It's what I have to do." Kila said, pulling a bag of chips out. "Wow…that sounded corny." She opened the bag and pulled out a few chips and bit into them. "Anyway…it's hard to explain."

Her mom leaned against the counter and folded her arms. "Start talking."

* * *

After many "Stop joking"s, "That's impossible"s, and "are you sure you're not sick?"s later, Kila had finally told her mother where she had been for the last seven months, where Zuko came from, and that she was an avatar. Her mother, of course, didn't believe one part of her story. 

"Honey, it's not possible for a person to 'bend' things. You can't create fire, or anything." She felt Kila's forehead for the seventh time to make sure she wasn't feverish, and then chuckled. "I know you had a bad experience when you were kidnapped, but it's not right to make up stories so you won't think of it anymore. If you want, we can take you to a psychiatrist."

Kila sighed and leaned against the counter as well, quite put out. Just then Zuko came in from throwing the rubber toy around for Jeff, and he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass for water. Kila looked at him and smiled, a plan forming in her head.

"Hey Zuko, I bet I could beat you at an Agni Kai." She said threateningly.

"What in the world is an agnee kay?" her mom asked, pulling the chips from Kila's hands and rolling up the bag. "And stop eating; you'll ruin your appetite."

Zuko's eyes widened from being asked that question in front of other people, and the quietly muttered "I thought we weren't supposed to talk about that hypocrite."

Kila's mother groaned. "Oh, don't tell me that he thinks he's from the past too! Honestly Kila, now it's just gotten ridiculous."

"So Zuko, you think I would win?" Kila asked again, ignoring her mother.

Zuko laughed. "In your dreams. I would wipe the floor with you."

"Then let's go. Right now, outside."

Zuko stopped filling his glass and starred at Kila, his eyebrows furrowed from thought. He placed his glass down and said "Fine. I need to practice anyway." He downed his water, pulled off his shirt and walked back outside.

"If you still don't believe me mom, come out and watch us. You'll be in for a surprise." Kila said, turning on her heal and marching outside. Her mother, of course, followed her, wondering if she should call an ambulance for the children's damaged brains.

* * *

**Ok, so in the next chapter, we finally get some action again! And you all know me: Yay action, boo fluff. (Because I really suck at writing fluff.)**

**Hoped you like it. If you're really nice, I may pop out another one before break is over.**

**Only if you're nice though.**

**SeethingxShadows**


	22. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I covet Avatar. I dream about Avatar. I don't own Avatar, so I will steal Avatar from the Avatar studio.**

**

* * *

**

**Happy New Year!**

**So…bright sunny southern California right? Wrong. It's pouring right now. It was yesterday also. I got to stand out in it and pick up the packaging peanuts that had miraculously escaped from their trash can prison where they had been confined since Christmas. In an act of revenge for containing them in a very unsuitable living space, they mercilessly spread themselves all over my patio and pool. So I got to pick up wet packaging peanuts, which actually became bloated from osmosis, with the help of my two golden labs. (And when I say help, I mean them jumping around everywhere, getting in the way.)**

**But I then had a nice day where I made a nice cup of warm tea, got into the ugly-but-comfy sweatpants that you would never be caught dead in outside of your house, and settled in for a _Naruto_ marathon on cartoon network. **

**I have actually had a cold for about half a week now, which means that I've been coughing up more than a lung. So I decided to skip the "lovely" get together my family holds this time every year, and do my homework instead. (Hah.) **

**

* * *

**

**22**

"Now Zuko, it's not fair to do this shirtless. You're distracting me." Kila said jokingly, walking to the opposite side of her yard.

"My chest is distracting you?" Zuko said, somewhat amused.

"Yes, by how misshapen it is." Kila taunted.

"Now Kila honey, that wasn't very nice." Her mother reprimanded, walking outside. "Say you're sorry."

"Mrs. Okame, your daughter's attempt was so pathetic, it wasn't even an insult. Therefore, I am not offended." Zuko replied in a very princely matter.

"OH! So now you think you're so high and mighty." Kila said, a tad aggravated. "Well I guess I'm going to have to bring you down a few pegs." She pulled her short hair into a ponytail, unaffectedly trying to get it out of her eyes. Sadly, the way she had mauled it back at Jets' hideout, it was more in her face than before.

"There is no way you could even get close to me. Just because you were able to beat Zhao means nothing."

"Don't get so full of yourself."

"I'm not, I'm just telling the truth."

"AG! Well, Kate says you're a dick!"

Zuko was taken aback at this one rant. "Who's Kate?"

Kila blinked a couple times and then smiled weakly. "Um…my stalker."

"YOU HAVE A STALKER?" This outcry came from Maria, Kila's mother, now joining the conversation.

"Well, not really, but kinda." Kila waved her hand. "It's not a big deal. Moving on! ZUKO! I shall defeat you!"

"Are we finally gonna get started then?" He complained, now standing with his arms folded out of boredom.

"YES!" Kila screamed out of frustration. She got into her fighting stance and stood there, waiting.

Zuko got into his stance as well and waited.

And they waited and waited and waited…

"Aren't you gonna go?" Kila asked, quite put out after three minutes had passed and nothing happened.

"I never throw the first punch." Zuko responded.

"I don't either, that's what uncle told me." Kila said.

"Oh, this is ridiculous. I'm going inside." Maria said, rolling her eyes. "Kila, this little game of yours is over."

"What little game?" Adam asked, now walking outside to join the group.

"Kila has this idea that she can shoot fire out of her hands." Maria explained.

"Really? COOL!" Adam said, quite excited at the idea.

"No honey, don't encourage her." Her mother said, rubbing her temples.

"Okokokokok. Zuko, on three, we both fire at the same time. Got it?" Kila said, trying to get this started.

"Fine. One," Zuko began.

"Two…"

"THREE!" they shouted together.

…still nothing happened.

"Zuko you sly bastard-" Kila began.

However, her mother interrupted. "HEY! We do not use that language in this house!"

"- you were going to have me shoot first, weren't you?" Kila continued.

"Oh, like you weren't going to do the exact same thing." Zuko said in his defense. "And seeing as we're blowing this large secret now, you had best start calling me by my proper name."

"Fine. _Prince_ Zuko, say you're prayers." Kila said, saying his title with malice. And then she spun on one leg, bringing the other up with the momentum and shot fire at him.

"FINALLY." Zuko said exasperated. He pushed her attempt off to the side and pumped his fists out at rapid speed, sending a storm of fire at Kila. She caught all of his blasts and sent them right back all at the same time, creating a very large fireball indeed.

But Zuko just pushed that off to the side as well, and advanced forward closer towards Kila. She mimicked his moves, and soon they were an arms length apart, trying to strike each other down.

"COOL!" Adam shouted, rooting them both on. Her mother just watched in awe. How was this possible? Was Kila telling the truth the whole time?

Punch after punch, blow after blow was dealt, and not one missile hit its target. It was obvious that at the speed they were fighting at, their energy would soon diminish. Yet both in the party were too stubborn to retreat.

And then it happened. Zuko had aimed high, and Kila aimed low. Zuko went up on one leg to swipe her head clean off, and Kila slid towards the ground and kicked his foot out of place. Zuko fell and hit his head on the ground, growling. But Kila jumped back up on her feet and placed her fists right at his face, a triumphant grin plastered on.

"That was the same attack you used to knock Zhao down. How unimaginative." Zuko complained.

"Hey, if it worked, then I'll take it." Kila said, unclenching her hands and offering to help him up. He batted her hands away and stood up himself, quite annoyed.

"DUDEEE! THAT WAS SOOOO COOOOOOL!" Adam screamed from the edge where he had been watching. "TEACH ME ZUKO! TEACH ME!"

"I won, why can't I teach you?" Kila said, confused.

"He's cooler than you are." Adam finished, and rushed over to his new hero to beg for lessons.

Kila blinked a couple of times, trying to understand her little brothers mind. Not reaching any understandable conclusions, she walked over to her mother who was white from terror.

"You…fire…close…fight…always?" She said very slowly.

"Um…didn't quite understand you there mom." Kila replied, scratching her head.

"You're always fighting like that? Around fire?" She translated.

"Oh, we're not always fighting like that. That's an Agni Kai, which basically means it's a fight between two firebenders. It doesn't happen very often. I've only had one other in the time I was missing here, and that was with Zhao."

"He's that man that you said kidnapped you."

"Well, he didn't technically kidnap me, remember? I just gave you his description cause I don't like him, and you know how unimaginative I am. He is the one who gave me this scar though." Kila replied, pointing to her arm.

"And he gave Zuko his scar?"

"I actually don't know where Zuko got that one. But it was before I met him I suppose, because I remember always seeing him with it."

Her mother nodded, trying to understand everything. "So…you being an ava…eva…-"

"Avatar" Kila said, helping out.

"Right, that. So, you being an avatar that means you can do what again?"

"Bend all the elements: air, water, earth, fire. Zuko can't do that. There's already an avatar in his time period."

"And there's only one…?"

"Right."

"I still don't understand this."

"Don't worry."

"So it means you're going to have to go back then?"

"Yes."

"Well…I'm not happy about this. But I suppose that Zuko…_prince_ Zuko I mean, must get back to his home. I'm sure that his parents are worried about where he disappeared too."

Kila was suddenly thrust about the idea of Zuko's parents. He never talked about them, so Kila just assumed that he didn't have them. But of coarse he did…his father was controlling the fire nation, wasn't he? As Kila tried to think about this, she turned around and saw Zuko, going through his basic moves to re-vamp himself. And there was Adam, mimicking his every move.

Kila smiled at the adorable sight.

**

* * *

**

That night during dinner, Adam kept trying to meditate and draw a flame.

"You know Adam; you could very well be an earthbender. Why don't you try that?" Kila said, giggling.

"Ooooooam. Ooooam." Adam continued with his meditation sounds.

"You don't make that sound. Be quiet." Zuko complained, dipping his spoon into the mashed potatoes.

"And finish your broccoli." Maria told Adam also.

**

* * *

**

Later that night, Zuko was sleeping peacefully when he was kicked in the side. He sleepily batted Kila's foot away and rolled over, thinking it was time to wake up for school.

"Zukkkkkkkkkooooooo…" Kila whispered in his ear.

Zuko groaned. "What?" he asked harshly.

"Get up." Came the same whisper.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. "It's two in the morning."

"Thanks for that update. Come on." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of bed. "I want you to do something." She then pulled a reluctant Zuko out of the warm confines of his blankets out of Adams room, into her own, and out her window onto the roof. "Look." She said, pointing to the sky.

Zuko looked up. There was a large, shinning orb smack dab in the middle of many stars, smiling down at the two teens. He shrugged. "So it's a full moon."

"Right. You know what that means. Wish to wake up back on your ship." Kila said helpfully.

"You are ridiculous." Zuko said, folding his arms and turning so his back faced Kila. Then he quickly closed his eyes and thought "_I wish I'll wake back up on my ship._"

"You know, you'll never know if this works or not if you don't try." Kila said helpfully, not knowing he had wished.

"It's not going to work." Zuko said, turning back around.

"Well, I'm going to wish all the same." Kila said. Then she closed her eyes and wished "_I wish that Zuko and I will wake up back on his ship._" She opened her eyes to see Zuko glaring at her.

"Are you done yet? Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yea…I guess. Good night."

Zuko rolled his eyes and crawled back through her window, into the hallway and back underneath his covers that were still warm. He quickly fell back asleep.

Kila stayed outside, looking at the stars, wishing that she had been right in this guess. After about an hour, she went back into her room and crawled back into bed. Then she got out, put on her favorite bra, and spun a few hair bands around her wrist. She then placed a bottle of Tylenol through the bands. "_I wonder if these will come back with me._" She mused to herself. Then she crawled back under her covers, and fell into a fitful sleep.

**

* * *

**

Kila woke up the next morning with a stiff back, and a sore wrist. The hair bands had been cutting off the circulation to her wrist all night, and the bottle had been digging into her skin. She pulled the bands and the bottle off, and rolled her wrist around to get the blood flowing, a few cracks emitting from the bones.

Then she realized that this didn't feel like her mattress, or her usual mound of blankets. She leaped out of the bed and landed on a hard metal surface, only to turn around and find herself back in her bunk room on the ship. Letting out a whoop of joy, she wrenched open the door and ran down the hallway towards Zuko's room. There, she proceeded to throw open his door as well and jump onto his bed (Read: jump on top of him).

"ZUKO! WE'RE BACK!" Kila screamed into his ear.

"GAHH!" Zuko screeched from surprise, falling out of his bed, and bringing Kila down with him.

"I told you I told you I told you!" Kila taunted in a sing-song voice from underneath Zuko.

"Shut up. This doesn't prove anything about the moon." Zuko complained, standing up and surveying the room.

Just then Iroh came running from down the hallway towards the loud noise to investigate. When he found Kila trapped under a pile of blankets and Zuko scowling at her, Iroh let out a whoop of joy and ran over to his nephew, squeezing him tightly.

"Aw. It's cute in a weird way." Kila said, sitting up and watching the two relatives re-unite.

"Get. Him. Off. Me." Zuko commanded through gritted teeth.

"No. You need a hug every now and then." Kila said, smiling. She stood up and dusted herself off, only to then be overtaken by a large hug from Iroh, who had apparently detached himself from the irate prince.

When Iroh finally let go, he closed the door and turned to the two teens. "Where have you been?"

"My time period." Kila answered.

"Ok. How did you get there?"

"The moon."

"It was not the moon." Zuko said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, whatever." Kila said.

"OK…well the only person who knows that you two have been missing is Lady Melia. The whole crew just thinks you're extremely sick. This was very hard to pull off, so you both own me big." Iroh said, looking very serious. Kila giggled.

"Now: Prince Zuko, I need you to get yourself down to the helm as soon as possible. We have a matter of utmost urgency to discuss." With that said, Iroh left the room skipping, singing quietly to himself "No more stewed pickle prunes for dinner. No more stewed pickle prunes for dinner."

**

* * *

**

"Prince Zuko, look at this letter." Iroh said, handing the piece of parchment to Zuko. He read it quickly.

"So, we have to meet Zhao then?"

"Yes, and thank goodness you came at the time you did. We are supposed to meet him tomorrow at this port."

"Well, are we on our way there?"

"Of coarse we are."

"Then what is the urgency about it?"

"Well, I thought the fact we would have all been arrested was quite urgent."

"Anything else?"

"And Miss Kila has a reward placed on her head by Zhao as well."

"For what? That girl isn't worth anything!"

"He apparently believes she is the avatar, and is out to prove it to the world."

"How does he know?"

"Either Miss Kila didn't tell us something when she had her last encounter, or he is out to get her period."

**

* * *

**

The next day came, and Kila was locked in her room for reasons she was not told. She sulked around a few hours and finally starred out her porthole, wondering what was going on.

There she saw they had docked at a port. And she could see Iroh speaking to someone whose back was facing her. Although she couldn't see his face, the hair was recognizable to a point.

Iroh was speaking to Admiral Zhao, who then started to board the ship.

**

* * *

**

**Yea, kind of expected, but whatever.**

**I'll have another chapter posted up soon. **

**Once I finish my homework that is. **

**Toodle pip.**

**SeethingxShadows**


	23. Plotting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I do own the first and second DVD that will come to me Feb 1st and March 28th! **

* * *

**Hey everyone! So sorry it took forever for me to update. Last week was "tech week" for musical show production, which means that it was the opening week of our show, and we had a dress rehearsal every night. Although it turned out AWESOME.**

**And then this week we have finals, so…yea. I've been busy. Anyway, here it is. Chapter 23. Enjoy.**

* * *

**23**

"Now, you understand I must inspect every room on this ship. _Including_ the bunk rooms and the kitchen." Zhao informed with a sneer.

"Isn't that the point of an inspection?" Zuko grumbled to himself.

Iroh just chuckled. "We understand Admiral. Where would you like to start?"

"The kitchen, and then the bunk rooms."

"Of course. Right this way."

* * *

Kila paced back and forth in her room. Why didn't Iroh tell her that Zhao would be boarding? Oh man, she was definitely in trouble if he found her, now that she exposed her powers to him. 

Why was she locked up in her room anyway? Why was the admiral boarding? He wouldn't have just gotten on this ship for nothing. Was it an inspection? Wouldn't he have been inspecting all the rooms then? Kila gave out an "EEP!" of realization. He was going to find her!

* * *

Melia was just walking down the hallway towards the deck when she crossed the paths of the general, admiral and prince. 

"Lady Melia! How has your day been going?" Iroh said, stopping the tour for a chat. Melia curtsied and replied "Fine."

"Have you ever had the pleasure of an acquaintance with Admiral Zhao?"

Melia looked up and glared at him. "Yes. My father once entertained him and his crew."

Zhao smiled. "It's good to see you again my lady. My how you've grown."

Zuko looked between these interactions, and couldn't help but wonder what had happened when they had met.

"Lady Melia, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." Iroh said, pulling her off to the side. "Excuse me Admiral; this will only take a second." Iroh pulled Melia down the corridor a tad and whispered softly to her what he wanted done. Melia nodded quickly and then continued down the hallway, at a quicker speed.

Iroh came back towards the group and said "Shall we continue?"

* * *

Kila paced around her room quickly, trying to devise a plan that would make her three sizes smaller around her middle so she could squeeze through the porthole and swim to safety. 

Suddenly the door swung open and a very distressed Melia stood in the doorway. "COME ON! Help me stuff your mattress under mine!"

"What? Sorry to tell you, but we have worse problems!" Kila said, freaking out a tad.

"I know that stupid." Melia bent down and tried picking up the mattress by herself. "If we stuff this under mine, then it won't seem as suspicious as having two in a room that's only housing one person."

"Except for the fact that I'm still goning tobe in here!" Kila whined, bending over to help pick up the mattress.

"You really are dim sometimes." Melia groaned. They shuffled quickly over to her own mattress and dumped Kila's on top. Melia bent down and pulled her blankets out from under it and draped them on the top. Then she grabbed Kila's wrist and pulled her. "Come on! And for once, be quiet."

"Where are we going?" Kila whispered.

"Off of the ship, without being seen."

* * *

"So, General Iroh, what is it that you told Lady Melia?" Zhao asked suspiciously. 

"Oh, I just asked her if she could go into the market and buy some nice outfits and some provisions." Iroh said, waving his hand. "I can't buy dresses and material to save my life, so I let her shop when we come into port sometimes. Shall we continue?"

* * *

Melia dragged Kila down the long corridor, stopping every now and then to listen for footsteps. "Zhao's men can search the crew and ask them if they've seen you lately. If we don't run into any men, then we don't have to risk getting caught." 

Kila tried to keep up with Melia, but she had suddenly become super-speedy. Melia was running like a gazelle, and Kila was stumbling along like a drunken beaver.

"Melia, why are we running so fast? And what's the point of the secrecy?" Kila asked, trying to keep her voice down.

"Zhao has a reward out for your head." Melia replied calmly.

"WHAT?" Kila screamed. Melia stopped and slammed Kila's head into a nearby wall, to make her shut up.

"Be quiet. No one can hear us." Melia growled. Kila rubbed her head, tears forming in her eyes.

They leaned up against the wall, listening for noises. There was a faint voice coming down the hallway saying something like "Well, if you don't try, then you'll never know if your spear can slice a hand or not."

"Ew…" Kila muttered to herself, grossed out at the idea. But then she was pulled in the opposite direction of the voices by Melia and back down the same hallway in which they had come. "We're not going to get _anywhere_ Melia if we keep going in the same direction."

"Hush up, I have a plan."

Melia dragged her down the hallway, and then down a flight of stairs into the animal paddocks. Treading though that area, she pulled her back up the stairs on the other side of the room. But then they again heard the distinct voices of men, and they ran back down the stairs and jumped into a stallto hide behind a rhino.

"And this, as you have already seen previous to this inspection, is our Komodo Rhino hold." Iroh's voice said as they entered the paddocks. Kila and Melia's eyes went wide from fright, and it seemed as if both of them were holding their breath.

"Enough of this," said an impatient Zhao. "I wish to inspect the bunkrooms and interrogate the crew now."

"You say that as if we have something to hide." Zuko said with malice in his voice.

"Why would you ever think that now, Prince Zuko?" Zhao asked sarcastically.

"Let us keep moving then if you wish to see the bunkrooms." Iroh said, and the party continued through the hold to the other end of the room and ascended the stairs.

Kila and Melia let out a sigh of relief. They quickly both stood up and ran to the stairs and continued up.

* * *

"Melia," Kila said, gasping for air, "You know I'm not as good at running as you are." 

"Well, seeing as I have to keep tugging on you to move, I can see that." Melia said, rolling her eyes. "But if you're the avatar, shouldn't you be able to run really fast?"

"Obviously I can't. Plus, I can't really air bend."

"No kidding."

They were still meandering at an incredible speed (at least, to Kila it seemed like that.) trying to stay out of the sight of every man on the ship. As you can imagine, this is quite a feat. Melia kept dragging Kila into every nook, cranny, and cupboard they came upon, and it had Kila at her wits end. Melia of coarse was better at running, and was definitely more graceful than Kila, so it seemed like she was only getting her daily exercise. Kila, on the other hand, was about to die from all this overexurtion

"What I want to know" Melia said, jerking Kila out of her daze, "Is where you and Zuko went for that whole month." Melia dragged Kila into an empty room where they both caught their breath, taking a break from running.

"We -gasp- went -heave- back to -gasp- my time." Kila forced out, trying to take in as much air as possible. She tried to bend some into her lungs, but it didn't work as well as she hoped, so she continued with the old fashioned way.

"You went to the future?" Melia said, quite amazed. She thought it might have been along those lines, but it never really occurred. "How did you get there? And how did you get back?"

"Well, I think we got thereand backby –heave- wishing on a full moon." Kila said, most of her air back.

Melia raised an eyebrow. "You wished on the moon to go to the future, and it worked." She said in a monotone voice.

"Yea, that's it."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's what Zuko said also! But it's the only explanation I can think of." Kila said, rolling her eyes.

"It sounds like a stupid idea that some author thought of because they couldn't think of anything better." Melia said chuckling.

"…That makes no sense…"

"Neither does the moon thing. Come on." And with that said, Melia pulled Kila's arm and they were again running down the hallway.

After a few more minutes of running, they emerged onto the top deck. Melia pulled her towards the bow, but then skidded to a halt and pulled her behind a barrel.

"Why didn't I think? Of coarse Zhao's men would be at attention in front of the ship!" she muttered to herself.

"What?" Kila asked confused.

"I can't have you run off the ship like I was planning, because Zhao's men are positioned there! They would just grab you, and all my effort in getting you out unseen would be pointless!"

"Why can't you just create a distraction?"

"Oh yes, because I can really distract all the men he has positioned there. Be reasonable Kila."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Come on; let's go to the stern and think of something." Melia said, slowly standing up to check if the coast was clear.

"The what?"

"The back of the ship. Honestly." Melia said, as she jumped up and grabbed Kila's hand.

They slunk with speed towards the back of the ship, where Melia let Kila go and began pacing around trying to summon an idea into her head.

"Why can't I just stay here?" Kila asked, pushing herself so she could sit on the railing.

"Because I don't know if Zhao has inspected this area yet. And I don't know if any men are going to come back here either." Melia groaned and tried to think of something. She looked at Kila, her eyes narrowed from thought. Then she widened them and smiled.

"What?" Kila asked, rocking back and forth.

Melia ran over towards the railing next to Kila and looked down over the edge. "It seems fine…no rocks…nothing jutting out…"

"What are you talking about?" Kila asked, now getting a sick feeling in her stomach. "You're not suggesting that I-"

"Jump over the edge right here? I think I may actually be suggesting that." Melia said straightening up again and looking at Kila.

"But…but…look at that fall! The water will be cold! And hitting it from this height will be like hitting glass!" Kila said, terror in her voice.

"It won't be like glass if you dive into it with your hands pointed." Melia pointed out.

"But I can't dive!" Kila said with her eyes wide.

"Try!"

"But-" Kila began, but her sentence was cut short by a shove from Melia that pushed her off the railing and falling towards the water. "Sorrrry!" Melia called out, in hopes that Kila would hear. Then she turned around and walked over towards the front of the ship to walk right by the guards. After all, Iroh _had_ asked her to go into town to look for material after she helped Kila.

* * *

Even though the fall from Zuko's ship really wasn't that long, it seemed to last forever to Kila. She of coarse knew how to dive, but was never quite good at it. What she was afraid of was the cold water, or maybe some bizarre fish that was going to devour her the second she hit the water. 

Quickly turning around, Kila positioned herself into a diving position and shut her eyes tightly closed, preparing for impact.

With a loud "Splash" Kila hit the water, eyes jerking open from the shock of the temperature. She swam up towards the surface and stuck her head out of the water, gasping partly because of the temperature, and because she needed air. Treading, she looked around her new surroundings. There was another ship on her left, so if she swam to the right, she could probably be out of eyesight of any passing Fire Nation Guard. Taking a deep breath, she went back underneath the water and swam to her right.

After some time had passed of her swimming, she decided it was probably time to head onto land. So she resurfaced and looked around, trying to find anything that wasn't wet. Spotting the beach, she smiled and swam towards it, her legs sore from constantly moving.

* * *

"And this is Lady Melias' room." Iroh said, opening the door. Zhao walked in and looked around, the sneer drooping from his face. He saw one bed, one dresser, one everything! Not the slightest hint that another person was bunking in here, like he had suspected. 

Zhao narrowed his eyes. He _would_ find that girl.

* * *

Kila crawled up onto the beach, over-dramatizing her current state; yes she was tired, but not so tired that she couldn't walk. She flopped over onto her back to lie in the sand, trying to warm her body. A few seconds passed, and she quickly stood up and jumped back into the water to wash the sand off. Then she ran out and off the beach, trying to find any place that she could hide. Maybe if there was a market around this area, which she assumed there was, she could hide in one of the shops. Maybe if she could climb a tree and hide up in the branches, no one would see her. 

But then how would she know when to get back onto Zuko's ship? What if he just left her here to die? Thinking about it for a second, it seemed what Zuko would most likely do. But would Iroh and Melia let him do that? If Zuko asserted himself and reminded him of the ladder of power, then they probably would. Kila kicked a nearby rock out of frustration. She then sat down on said rock and tried to think of something to do while she rubbed her foot, which hurt after kicking the rock.

Fifteen minutes later, Kila was still drawing a blank on what to do. She couldn't just walk back onto the ship, because she would be arrested. She couldn't wait around for Melia, because Melia didn't know where she was. She couldn't jump into the water again because she didn't know if they would pick her up.

Heaving a large sigh, Kila stood up and trudged along, trying to at least find something to eat. There happened to be a densely populated area of trees about three hundred yards off, so she decided to walk over there, getting some exercise in the bargain.

While entering the forest, she continued to trudge along, careful on where she was stepping. Apparently, she wasn't making much of a noise, because she could hear voices from behind the bushes. Curiosity got the better of her, and she peered though a few branches to see who the voices belonged to.

There standing in a tiny clearing was Aang, Sokka, Katara, Momoand Appa, all eating what was most likely lunch. They were conversing lightly about where they were going to go next, seeing as summer was quickly approaching. Kila didn't really get that part, but she jumped through the bushes out of pure joy of seeing them. "I thought I would never see you guys again!" Kila said as she climbed out of the bushes, making everyone in the other party jump out of surprise. "What a bizarre coincidence!"

Aang and Katara welcomed her back and thanked her for helping them escape those many months ago. Sokka half-heartedly joined in, probably just to humor Katara and Aang.

"So, what have you been up to?" Aang asked.

"Well, after I ran from Zhao, Jet picked me up (literally) and I stayed in his tree house hideaway thing for a couple months, where I met Melia. There Jet and his pals got into a fight with Zuko, and were captured. Then I learned that Melia and Zuko are fiancés, and everyone climbed back onto Zuko's ship, where I've been staying for awhile. But now Zhao has a reward out for my head, so I was just running around Zuko's ship trying to not be seen by anyone. Then I was pushed off the edge of it, swam here and found you guys!" Kila re-caped rather quickly.

"You were with Jet?" Katara asked, her eyes wide.

"Zuko has a _fiancé_?" Sokka asked laughing.

"You're wanted too?" Aang asked. This was all saidat the same time, so it was quite confusing to understand.

"Um…yes, yes and yes…" Kila said, chuckling a bit. "OH! I have a question for you Aang. What do you know about Sozen's Comet?"

Aangs' smile dropped. "We were just talking about that actually. It's the comet that gave the Firebenders enough power to start this war in the first place. It's circling back this summer, which is actually in about a month. I have to defeat the Fire Nation before they're able to absorb the power again, or else they win."

"Wait, so after they absorb this comet, you can't stop them?" Kila asked with fear in her voice.

"No one can. Not even the Avatar." Katara answered, downcast.

"At least that's what Roku told me…wait, speaking of Avatar, how were you able to airbend that last time?" Aang remembered, his face brightening up again.

So, Kila told them her full story of how she got to this time period, editing out the moon part; she didn't want to be made fun of again.

"So…if you're the Avatar also…then you can help me save the world!" Aang said, jumping up excitedly.

"Oh, I'm sure you would be able to save the world without my help Aang." Kila said laughing. "Have you learned earth bending yet?"

"Yes, we just came from my friend Bumi in Omashu! He taught me the basics, but said I had to start finding out how to get into the Fire Nation. But I can earth bend now! WATCH!" And following his own cue, Aang raised the ground under Sokka and made it move in a wavelike fashion around the campsite, Sokka screaming from fear the whole time.

Kila joined Katara in laughing. When Aang brought Sokka back to his original position, they both clapped. Aang took a bow and sat back down. "Have you been practicing air bending?" He asked Kila.

"Yes, but it's difficult! How do you do it so easily?" Kila asked. Aang just shrugged.

* * *

After they continued the small talk for a few more minutes, Sokka jumped into the conversation bringing it to a halt. "Ok, let's get back to business. Before you came," he pointed to Kila at this statement, "we were discussing tactics for getting into the Fire Nation." 

"The way I see it, we have two options." Katara explained. "We could get captured and escorted there personally, or we could just find our way there ourselves and wait until the comet comes." She placed her chin into her cupped hands. "Either way, it doesn't really work."

"But if you were captured, then you would most likely be beaten the whole way there." Kila said, propping herself up by her arm.

"That's the problem. And we also don't want to be hanging around outside the Fire Nation, because it's an island, so they know what comes in and out." Katara said, pointing to the map.

"Plus, if we just flew in, then we would still be in enemy territory, and therefore would have to be on our guard one hundred percent of the time, which is really wearing on our nerves." Sokka explained.

"Either way, both ideas are just ready to fail." Aang said starring at the map in thought.

The group was silent for a few moments, when Katara suggested "why don't we wait until it gets closer to the summer solstice, and then get captured? That way, we won't be beaten as much."

"That sounds so depressing, 'beaten as much'". Kila said, thinking. "Although it could work…"

"That would give me time to practice earth and fire bending." Aang said. "I don't think I'm going to have to practice water much longer." He looked towards Katara and smiled at this statement, who in turn smiled right back at him.

The group sat still for a few minutes more, trying to think of a solution. Then Kila clapped her hands in triumphant and sat up straight. "Ok. We follow Zuko's ship-"

"No." Sokka said. "Anything but Zuko."

"Let me finish. We follow Zuko's ship, and at the right moment, I bring you guys on board, saying I caught you."

"Oh thanks." Aang said sarcastically.

"This would make him forgive me for the first time you pulled me off his ship." Kila looked at Aang hard and he blushed, muttering a 'sorry'. Kila smiled and continued. "You guys would get put into the hold, where I'm sure he wouldn't beat you."

"How can you be so sure?" Sokka asked.

"Because Jet and his groupies are down there also. If he hasn't beaten them, then he won't beat you. Plus, he's going to be too excited about going home to think about hitting you guys."

Katara rolled her eyes at this statement, but nodded as well, confirming that she believed it to be true.

"So, Zuko brings you guys to the Fire Nation, and you're put into your cells. By this time, the comet should be getting pretty close, and Zuko and his fiancé Melia would probably be going to many parties, so he won't pay any attention to you afterwards."

"But the guards will." Katara pointed out.

"But they will still be distracted by the fact the comet is coming. And Aang, if you act dejected saying you haven't mastered anything besides water and air, then I'm sure that will raise their spirits, making them think they are stronger, and therefore probably won't beat you as much, maybe not even at all."

"You're giving them too much credit." Sokka said.

"Probably. _Anyway_ so when the comet is almost there, I'll tell the guards that they're needed at the front and that I was sent to watch you guys."

"They'll never buy it." Katara complained.

"Yes they will; they want to fight in this battle. So they will leave, and I can bust you guys out! Then we win!" Kila felt triumphant in her idea, even if it wasn't very strong. "Well?"

Aang looked at her, and then back at his map. He sat silently for a few seconds, trying to think. Then a wide smile spread across his face. "Let's do it." He looked towards Katara, who shrugged and said "I'm in!" Kila jumped up and hugged Aang.

Sokka starred wide eyed at the rejoicing party. "We're all going to die."

* * *

**So, again, sorry it took forever. But this is a long one. So be grateful.**

**SeethingxShadows**


	24. Rearranging

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, and never will.**

**

* * *

**

**So, sorry it took so long to update. I just haven't been in the typing mood. **

**Anyway, this is just a filler chapter. I had to write this, and I really didn't like it. But it was needed for the character development of a certain person to hatch. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. The next chapter should be better.**

**Ps. I thought you all would like to know that Zhao in chinese means "To attract". I dunno why, but I thought that was interesting. **

**

* * *

**

**24**

Melia calmly walked through the marketplace, looking that the fabrics and gathering up supplies. She wondered where Kila had run off to, or if she stayed in the water. One thing was for sure: Melia wasn't going to go look for her.

* * *

Zukos' angered eyes bore into the retreating back of Zhao as he walked off the ship. Zuko didn't exactly know what Zhao was up to, but he knew that this wasn't the end of it. Turning around, Zuko walked back inside the hallways to think things over. Then, remembering an earlier thought, he ventured to find his uncle and ask him the question that was plaguing his mind earlier.

He finally found his uncle in the kitchen, sitting on a stool, slurping a bowl of soup pensively.

"Uncle," Zuko began. "What is the favor you asked of Lady Melia?"

"You must know that it was to get Miss Kila off the ship?" Iroh asked through a mouth full of curry noodles.

"I had an idea." Zuko said, leaning up against the wall. "Is it her job to get her back onto the ship as well then?"

"I assumed Lady Melia would do that as well, however I only asked her to get Miss Kila off the ship without being seen."

"It seems like so much trouble just for one person. Why did we even bring that girl on our ship in the first place?"

Iroh looked up at him. "Don't you remember? She was working for an Earth Kingdom general. You felt sorry for her and-"

"I felt no such thing!" Zuko said, interjecting.

"Well, you must have felt something that made you willing to bring her onto our ship Prince Zuko." Iroh said, returning to his food.

Zuko looked up towards the ceiling. "Perhaps it was pity…" he said.

"Perhaps." Iroh said, returning to his curry.

Zuko stared intently at the ceiling. Was it pity?

* * *

Melia came back on the ship carrying an armload of fabrics and outfits. She began to wonder about Kila again, if she was still waiting in the water…_ No. Push it from your mind _she thought. _I wonder how Jet is doing…_ and so she ventured off to her room, where she dumped her clothing to where Kilas' bed was, and went down to the prison hold to talk to the rebel leader.

* * *

"Zukos' ship is leaving!" Aang said from his lookout at the top of a tree. "We should probably head out if we want to keep him in sight."

Grabbing Sokka's sleeping bag, Kila crawled up Appas' large tail and secured it to the saddle. Sokka tossed up the other bag to Kila, and she tied that one on as well. Katara emerged from the forest carrying a bag of fruit, and tossed an apple to Momo.

The crew all settled themselves on Appas' saddle, and with a "YIP YIP!" they were off.

* * *

That night at dinner on Zukos' ship, the crew waited around expectantly for Kila to come out of the kitchen with a pot full of food. However, no matter how long they waited, she didn't come out.

Zuko got fed up. He stormed into the kitchen, where his suspicions were confirmed: she wasn't there. _This was probably like that one time she didn't make breakfast_, he thought to himself, and began stomping towards that stupid girls' room. Banging the door open ready to explode, he only found Melia sprawled on her bed reading.

"Where is she?" Zuko asked, trying to contain his anger.

"Where is who?" Melia questioned back innocently.

"That girl."

"Kila?"

"Yea. Her."

"I don't know, she's probably somewhere on the ship." Melia said turning a page.

Zuko grunted and left the room, closing it a bit harder than needed. He stormed off towards his uncles' room, where he again proceeded to bang the door open, where he found his uncle taking a nap.

"Where is she?" He asked, though louder than last time, causing Iroh to jerk awake.

"Where is who?" Iroh questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"Where is she?" He repeated.

"Lady Melia?"

"No, the other one."

"Miss Kila?"

"Yes."

"You don't know her name?" Iroh asked, taken aback.

"I know her name; I just have no reason to say it. Now where is she? It's dinner time, and there's no food!"

"Did you check her room?"

"I did, and she wasn't there."

"Did you ask Lady Melia?"

"I asked her, and she didn't know."

Iroh thought for a second. "I never saw her come back on the ship…" he mused to himself. "Did you see her come back?"

"Good riddance if she left!" Zuko said, now too angry to care about dinner. With that he slammed Irohs' door shut and stomped off to his room.

* * *

One week passed: Kila, Aang, Katara and Sokka watched Zuko from a safe distance away. They were nearing a port, and Katara mentioned that they were in need of some food supplies. So Aang pointed Appa for a landing spot, which was in a patch of dense trees. Upon landing, Appa slid down onto his belly and fell into a nap.

"Oh come on! He was only flying for a week!" Sokka complained. Momo jumped on him and pulled his ponytail, causing Sokka to fall over.

"Give him a break! Appa's tired!" Katara said, scratching the giant monster behind a horn.

"OK! FOOD!" Aang said as he grabbed their side-bag and proceeded to march off towards the marketplace.

"I'll stay here and keep watch." Kila said. "I don't think it would be wise for me to go out in public, seeing as I have a price on my head."

"That would make sense." Katara said, smiling. "Fine, you can stay here and watch the stuff. We'll be right back."

"Take your time." Kila said, stretching her legs. She walked around the clearing, looking at the trees to see if they were plain deciduous, or fruit bearing. When all she found were pine cones, she climbed back up onto Appas' saddle and straightened the bags. After that, she just got bored and laid down on Appas' tail.

Her thoughts wondered to Melia. Did she look for her after Zhao left the ship? Or did she just expect Kila to make her way back herself? That thought still plagued her, and she hoped she didn't create a large inconvenience for Melia. Then her mind wandered towards Zuko: What did he think about Kila not being on his ship? Sure, she disappeared before, but that was when Sokka yanked her off, and Zuko was mad at her. Now he had no reason to be angry…but what if he was? Did Zuko miss her? Did he even notice she was missing?

Wait a minute, why did she care what he felt? Zuko was always rude to her, and never treated her fairly. He was just a gigantic prick, totally unable to show any thanks for everything she did for him. He was annoying, arrogant…and yet Kila loved to be in his company. He calmed her for some reason she couldn't understand. But how?

Kila stood up and walked out of the campsite; she needed to clear her head.

* * *

Coincidentally, Zuko had stopped his ship because his kitchen was in dire need of supplies. Mao had started cooking again, and he had burned so many recipes, that they needed to re-stock on practically everything.

However, he was deterred from his mission when Melia and Iroh pulled him into store after store, making him look at an infinite amount of jewelry, clothing, etc, all modeled by Melia herself.

"OH! This outfit is lovely! I'll be right back!" Melia exclaimed for the millionth time as she pranced into a changing room.

"When did she suddenly turn so spunky?" Iroh chuckled from his seat. "If I remember correctly, she used to be timid and shy. What happened?"

Zuko didn't answer; he was too busy looking at the jewelry this store had to offer. Iroh pushed himself out of his chair and meandered over to where his nephew was standing and looked at the jewelry as well. Zuko picked up a gold chain with a single ruby dangling off the end and examined it.

"Look Prince Zuko! Matching earrings!" Iroh said, plucking the said items off their display case and holding them up to the prince. He just batted them away and continued to stare at the necklace.

"Surely the fine gentleman would care for something a bit more extravagant?" the salesperson behind the counter said. "That necklace is a mere jewel, where we have many others, passing that one by far."

"Wrap this one up." Zuko said, handing it to the man. He rolled his eyes and delicately plucked the necklace out of the princes' grasp.

Iroh looked at his nephew, trying to decipher what he was thinking. Zuko just went back to his original seat and sat back down, not saying a word. Iroh seated himself next to him, but then stood right back up as Melia came out of the dressing room, wearing her newest (and most expensive) outfit yet.

As Iroh started exclaiming praises, Zuko stood up and walked out of the store.

"What's wrong with him?" Melia asked.

"I don't know, but he's probably just stressed out." Iroh concluded. "It's almost time for Sozen's Comet to strike, and Zuko isn't by his father where he should be."

"Oh…" Melia said looking downward. Then she remembered she had about four more outfits to try on, so she walked back to the dressing room.

* * *

Zuko walked right out of the marketplace and into the neighboring forest; he needed to get away from that woman.

Why were all women in his life so bizarre? There was his sister, there was Melia, and there was that _other girl._

She was probably the most problematic of them all. With her sickening attitude, her crazy theories, and her singing. Her singing still annoyed Zuko the most. How was she able to hold him with just her voice? It was ridiculous!

**_Without You  
The Ground Thaws  
The Rain Falls  
The Grass Grows _**

Without You  
The Seeds Root  
The Flowers Bloom  
The Children Play

_And now because of that girl_, Zuko thought, _I'm hearing things. This is just perfect. _He stopped walking and rubbed his temples, trying to drown out the sound. No, it wasn't working, he could still hear it.

**_The Stars Gleam  
The Eagles Fly  
Without You _**

The Earth Turns  
The Sun Burns  
But I Die  
Without You

Zuko tried to figure out where that sound could be coming from. He hadn't seen her for a whole week, and for all he knew, she was back at that port where Zhao had conducted the inspection. He turned towards the sound was coming from, and headed in that direction.

_**Without You  
The Breeze Warms  
The Girls Smile  
The Cloud Moves **_

Without You  
The Tides Change  
The Oceans Crash

The Crowd Roars  
The Days Soar  
The Babies Cry  
Without You

The Moon Glows  
The River Flows  
But I Die  
Without You

She was sitting on an old stump overlooking a valley when he found her. Again, all he saw was her back, just like the last time he had heard her sing. How ironic that he hated to hear her, yet he always seemed to be around when she was alone, and her most sorrowful songs came out.

**_  
The World Revives  
Colors Renew _**

But I Know Blue  
Only Blue  
Lonely Blue  
Within Me, Blue  
Without You

Without You  
The Hand Gropes  
The Ear Hears  
The Pulse Beats

But this still didn't answer his question of how she was here! How did she get here? Why was she always around? Why wouldn't she just leave?

**_  
Without You  
The Eyes Gaze  
The Legs Walk  
The Lungs Breathe _**

The Mind Churns  
The Heart Yearns  
The Tears Dry  
Without You

Life Goes On  
But I'm Gone  
Cause I Die  
Without You

She finished that last note out and sat completely still, looking towards the sky. Just like last time, Zuko waited a few seconds to see if she was really done singing, then he stomped down with one foot to break a few twigs. Kila quickly turned around to see who it was, and her eyes widened as she saw the prince.

"P-prince Zuko?" she asked timidly.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I could ask you the very same question!" She answered, smiling and standing up off the stump.

"It is none of your business how I got here. Plus, I believe I asked you first." He said, folding his arms.

Kila bit her lip, thinking. "Well, I kinda hitched a ride." She replied.

"From whom might I ask?"

"I would rather not say."

"And why not?"

"Um…" Kila thought for a second. The reason was mainly because she didn't want Zuko to jump off the handle for learning she got here via flying bison. She didn't want to have Aang captured until it was absolutely necessary, and if she told Zuko that he gave her a ride, they would be ahead of schedule. Although the comet was coming in less than a month, time was running out.

"I'm waiting." Zuko said.

"Aang gave me a ride." She replied, looking downward.

"Aang? Who is that?" Zuko asked.

"The Avatar."

"The Avatar is here? WHERE?" Zuko had crossed the clearing in two steps and held Kila threateningly by her collar.

"Calm down tiger." Kila said, quite afraid of Zuko at that point. "He's not here right now; he's gone off somewhere. If you keep making a racket, then he's going to hear you and run away."

"I need to go get my men." Zuko said as he let go of Kila and quickly began walking away.

"That's not going to work." Kila called after him, trying to formulate a plan in her mind.

"What do you mean? Of coarse it is going to work." Zuko said, turning around and facing her, a menacing look on his face.

"It has never worked before, and Aang knows all your other moves." Kila said, stepping towards him. "Tell you what. I'll go trick Aang and bring him to you, if you forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?"

"Whatever I did to make you hate me so much."

Zuko blinked at this statement, but then recoiled with "You are willing to betray your friend?"

"If you'll forgive me."

"Even I'm not that cold hearted." Zuko replied, quite amazed that she would do something like this.

"Well…yea I suppose." Kila said scratching her head.

Zuko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't even know why I'm going to allow this. If you don't have the Avatar on my ship by the end of the day, then I will hunt for you as well." With that he walked away from the clearing and back to the store where he had left Melia and Iroh to their shopping.

* * *

"WHAT? ALREADY?" Aang asked when Kila had told him that he needed to be captured by Zuko.

"It's our only real chance Aang. I'm so sorry, but beggars can't be choosers." Kila said, genuinely sorry.

"She is right Aang. The comet is coming at the end of the month. We have to move fast." Katara said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Aang nodded.

"Alright. So, all of us are going tied up and gagged?" Sokka asked from Appa's tail.

"I don't see why not." Kila said shrugging.

"What about Momo and Appa?" Katara asked. "Is there enough food and room for them on that ship?"

"I…ah..." Kila began, but then stopped. She had never considered Appa before. That animal was quite large, and he ate so much food in one sitting. There definitely wasn't enough room for the beast. "There is no place for Appa. Momo maybe, but not Appa."

"If Appa doesn't go, then I'm not going." Aang said defiantly.

"NO! You have to Aang! You said you would!" Kila whined.

"I think I may have an idea." Sokka said.

"Look Kila, there is no way we can leave Appa behind." Katara said, stepping in for Aang.

"I have an idea." Sokka repeated.

"I know, I know. But you guys promised you would help me!" Kila said.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Sokka screamed, making everyone turn around.

"Gosh, you don't have to yell." Katara said folding her arms.

Sokka rolled his eyes and continued "I'll stay with Appa and follow you guys."

"No." Aang said firmly. "You can't stay alone."

"Well, someone has to be with Appa, and I won't let Katara be alone in the woods. I can handle it." Sokka replied, puffing out his chest.

"You don't have to Sokka, we can just leave now." Katara said, walking over to him.

"No Katara, let me do this." He replied.

"Gosh, when did you get so noble and mature Sokka?" Kila asked giggling.

Aang chuckled. "You're sure about this Sokka?" He nodded. "Alright, well, Katara and Momo can come with me then I suppose. Kila, get those blindfolds and rope. We're gonna begin our plan."

"Aang, you're bizarre." Kila said as she grabbed the rope and gags.

* * *

**OK, that's it. I know the chapter sucked, but I really don't care right now, because I have a headache. Plus, like I said, this really is just a filler. The interesting stuff comes up next.**


	25. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I own two DVD's and two episodes on iTunes. That is all I own of Avatar.**

**

* * *

**

**Yea, so just in case anyone here has iTunes, you can purchase "The Swamp", which is the next episode of Avatar, right now. You don't have to wait two weeks. It's been like this with the other episodes also. Just a little FYI.**

* * *

**Ok, so I am really really sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. But, if anyone hasn't realized, I haven't been reviewing for your stories either. This is because my AP exam is slowly creeping around the corner, and I have 28 pages of a packet I have to do (one page of a packet equals 5 types pages of information on the computer. It takes A LONG TIME.), then I have to do a 15 pages of a lab review, then I have to write out 15 FRQ's. My amount of homework is just ridiculous. And to top it all off, the two plays that I am in are going to be going on in the next two weeks. So I have those practices also. And then I have the two proms! (And yes, my prom dates are very sexy.) So, I'm just a little busy.**

**And because I'm so busy, this is a short chapter. It doesn't have as much as I wanted in this, but what can you do? Have fun. **

**

* * *

**

**25**

Zuko paced up and down his ship when he saw a strangely shaped figure at the edge of the forest. The creature seemed to have two legs, a long fat arm dragging on the ground, and a lump protruding from the right shoulder. It grunted as it walked, sounding like it was completing a very difficult feat.

When the misshaped creature came closer, Zuko was amazed to see that it was actually Kila with someone dressed in orange slung over her shoulder, and that Water Tribe peasant was being dragged behind, half on the ground, half walking.

Quick as a flash, the prince was off of his boat and over to where Kila was gasping for air. "Here…wheeze…you…wheeze…go" she panted.

"How could you Kila?" the Water Tribe girl screamed. "We trusted you!" The Avatar was obviously objecting, but because he was gagged he was only making very loud muffled sounds.

"How did you do this?" Zuko asked amazed.

Kila handed Aang over to Zuko and fell on the floor, completely out of air. Zuko signaled for one of his men to come grab hold of Katara, seeing as Kila had let go. The Avatar however, stayed put slung over Zuko's shoulders; it was not getting away this time.

"Traitor! Traitor!" Katara kept yelling, but was quickly silenced by a gag that was stuffed into her mouth. Now all that came out were some very obscene muffling.

Once Kila got her breath back, she looked up at Zuko with a very sad face. "It was hard, and I feel terrible. Don't ask me anything else."

"Wasn't there another person? A boy?" Zuko asked, looking around.

"I said don't ask me anything else," Kila said, cracking a small smile. "But yes, Sokka got away on Appa. But I figured that was unimportant."

"All I needed was the Avatar, I didn't need this peasant." Zuko said, gesturing to Katara. Her eyebrows shot up at this remark and began another muffled screaming spree.

"Well…I dunno…Less off a chance of Aang getting broken out if both of them are locked up I thought." Kila said shrugging, still on the ground.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I have the Avatar and that is all that matters. Get on, we're going home." He turned around and walked back up the gangplank. Kila smirked at his retreating back; the plan was so far going smoothly.

* * *

After that, Kila made her way straight to the kitchen and pushed Mao out so she could cook. Kila then made the dinner for the crew and fed them. Afterwards, she filled two bowls of the stew and made her way down to the prison hold.

When she arrived she was quite confused to see both Aang and Katara in the same prison cell. Turing to Keita, she asked "Why doesn't Katara get a cell all to herself?"

Keita shrugged. "Prince Zuko said the other one was too full." Kila looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened as she remembered that Jet and his posse were still in the prison.

And they were not giving her very happy looks.

"What are you doing down here?" Jet spat.

"I'm bringing Aang and Katara food. I can go get you some if you want…" Kila replied, feeling guilty that she had forgotten all about him.

"Don't bother, Curly already gave us food." Smeller-bee said.

"Yea, she never forgot about us!" The Duke piped in.

"I'm sorry! I've just been busy!" Kila said, sliding the bowls through the bars where Aang and Katara were. They muttered their thanks and stayed quiet during this fray. "Curly?" Kila asked out loud, trying to remember who that was. Then it came to her: Melia! It was her old nickname! "But I thought she was busy also!"

"She is, seeing as she's going to be the next Fire Nation queen. Yet she still has time to visit us." Jet said with his voice full of malice.

"I'm sorry. I'll come visit more." Kila said, sitting on the ground.

"Yea, only because Aang and Katara are here now." Jet said rolling his eyes. Then he rotated so his back faced Kila and sulked.

This only made Kila feel worse. So she got up, waved goodbye to Aang and Katara and left the hold.

Wandering aimlessly, she somehow guided herself towards her old room. Pushing the door open, she found Melia sprawled across her bed reading. Melia looked up at the sound of the door opening, and was quite surprised to see Kila in the entranceway.

"How…what…where…" Melia stuttered.

"Hey." Kila said, about ready to flop onto her bed but then realized there was no bed to flop onto. "Where's my mattress?"

Melia blinked a couple times, trying to reduce the shock of seeing Kila. Then she quickly sprang off her bed and grabbed the bottom mattress. "Help me with this thing will you?" She asked as she tugged.

Kila walked over and grabbed the other side. Together they pulled the mattress out from under the other one and dragged it over to Kila's spot. Melia then tossed some blankets over and then fell back down on her bed, rubbing her eyes. "Where did you come from?"

Kila sat on her bed and rested her chin in her hands. "I hitched a ride with the Avatar."

"What?" Melia said, shooting up into a sitting position. "Does Zuko know?"

"Oh yea. Aang and Katara are in the prison hold now." Kila said waving her hand.

"What makes you so nonchalant about all of this?"

"Well, Zuko doesn't hate me now…" Kila said shrugging.

"You care enough about what Zuko thinks to backstab the _Avatar_?" Melia accused, a disgusted look on her face. "How could you?"

"There's more too it than that!" Kila said, quite annoyed.

"There is nothing else to it! You just want everything your way!"

"That's not it!"

"That is it! When things don't go your way you get annoyed and have to step in the line so everyone has to pay attention to you! You bring the Avatar, you're from another time where you _are_ the Avatar, Jet loves you, and you're wanted by the Fire Nation! Everything is always about you!" Melia stood up from rage and was shouting at this point.

Kila was quite surprised. "Melia…what's wrong?"

"Get out of my room." Melia said with malice. Kila stood up and backed out, afraid of what happened to her friend. Once she got out of the doorway, Melia slammed the door shut and began kicking the mattresses.

* * *

Kila sat on the railing on the front of the ship staring up at the stars. Night had descended a few hours ago, and Kila had been sitting pensively for about an hour and a half.

Hearing a noise behind her, she turned around and saw Melia standing a few feet behind her. "Hey." Kila said softly. Melia walked forward and leaned against the railing.

"I'm sorry I blew up." Melia said. "I was just…I don't know."

"It's ok. But you're right, everything is always about me." Kila said.

"No, not always. I was just mad. Don't listen to what I said." Melia looked down and then back at Kila. "You know, I did look for you at the market place. I didn't exactly know how you were getting back on the ship."

"Oh, I was wondering if you were looking for me!" Kila said, and tapped the railing. "No, I just swam and then walked through a forest."

"Ah. Ok. Well, I'm going to bed. Night." Melia backed away from the railing and then walked back to the room, wondering what possessed her to lie.

* * *

Throughout the next week Kila made regular visits down to the prison hold where she would talk to Aang and Katara. She tried to reconcile with Jet and his groupies, but they would never talk to her, all taking the usual pouting position whenever she would enter.

But then, at the beginning of the second week, Kila was able to inform Aang and Katara that they should be reaching the Fire Nation Capital in a few days.

"So, that gives us at least a week and a half to wait until the comet hits then." Aang whispered through the bars towards Kila.

Kila nodded. "I've tried to get Zuko or Iroh to say where the comet is going to strike, so you guys can be ready, but they haven't given a single hint! Zuko just huffs off and Iroh just changes the subject. You would think they would be happier about finally going home after so long…but each to their own I suppose."

"There must be more to it than we know." Katara included. "Something that they probably don't think you should be concerned about."

"Oh, I know. I'm just such a nosey person; you would think they would have been used to it by now!" Kila said while giggling. Aang and Katara forced a chuckle out.

* * *

"Now, we shall be arriving in the Capital tomorrow morning." Iroh began. Zuko, Melia, Kila and three crew members with strange looking instruments were all conjugated in a room. "And there will be a fancy dinner to celebrate the capture of the avatar, the immanent win of the war, and Prince Zuko and Lady Melia's upcoming wedding. Therefore, there will be dancing, no matter how much you grumble about it Zuko. So," Iroh clapped his hands and the three crew members held up their instruments at the ready, "we are to practice dancing. Now, Lady Melia and Zuko, you already know how to dance, you just need a refresher I am sure. So you two will be partners. Kila, you get to learn, so you shall dance with the master!"

"And…who is the master?" Kila asked, very frightened of the answer.

"ME!" Iroh said, a broad smile spreading across his face. Kila's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't know you could dance."

"He can't." Zuko said as he put his right arm around Melia's waist reluctantly. Melia grabbed the end of her practice dress and held it up, a smile on her face.

Kila mirrored Melia's movements. She had never really danced before, and was not graceful in the slightest.

"Now Miss Kila," Iroh began. "What kind of dances have you learned?"

"Um…well, there was square dancing from Girl Scouts." Kila said shrugging.

"…right. Ok, well, this should be just like square dancing, only a bit rounder around the edges." Iroh said, not understanding a word that Kila had said before. "Now, pick up the end of your practice skirt, and put your arm on my shoulder." Kila did as he instructed. "Band, begin!"

The crew members began making some type of a sound that reminded Kila of a cat being forced to take a bath. Instantly, Zuko and Melia began gliding across the floor in perfect time, looking like something right out of a Disney movie. Kila tried to follow their pattern and listen to Iroh, but he might as well have just been trying to drag a rhino somewhere it shouldn't have been dragged.

"Uncle, I can't dance!" Kila screamed from exasperation. "I never took ballet when I was five like the other girls; I was taking basketball lessons! Can't I just fake a broken leg that night?"

"No, you can't fake a broken leg. And I don't exactly know what basketball is, but just try and relax." Iroh said, chuckling at first and then wincing because Kila stepped on his foot.

A few minutes and minuets later, Zuko and Melia were permitted to leave because it was obvious they knew what they were doing. Kila had to stay back and learn five different dances, much to the crew members' dismay. This teaching went well into the night, but by then Kila had the idea of dancing grasped a bit more than when she had started. However, Iroh had to be carried out of the room because Kila had stepped on his feet so often, they were bleeding.

"I'm sorry!" Kila called after him. "I'll make you some cookies or a cake or something!"

* * *

Early the next morning there was a knock on the door. Melia stood out of bed and opened the door to a tired looking soldier, who informed then that they would be arriving at the port in about an hour and to be ready to leave the ship. Melia thanked him and closed the door. Then she kicked Kila out of bed and repeated the news. This information was interpreted by deaf ears, because Kila was not a morning person.

"Bed. Warm. G'night." Kila said and rolled over.

"You have to get out and get ready to leave." Melia said, kicking her mattress.

"Step one two three step turn." Kila repeated from her dream, where she was being haunted by a ghost dance instructor.

Melia grabbed the blankets and pulled them off Kila quickly, which made Kila just crawl over to Melia's bed and snuggle down under her blankets.

"FINE! Don't be ready to go! See if I care." Melia said, storming out of the room towards the closet to find something to wear. Deciding to pity the poor fool, Melia pulled out a bland green outfit and tossed it down to Kila's unconscious form. Then she pulled out a vibrant red outfit and locked herself in the bathroom so she could get ready; she only had one hour.

* * *

When she came out of the bathroom, Melia noticed that Kila was no longer on the floor, and the green dress was gone. She shrugged and went to go see if there was breakfast available. While walking to the meal room, Melia stopped and remembered that if Kila wasn't awake, then there would be no food, because she made it. Shrugging, Melia turned around and made her way down to the prison hold to talk to Jet for the remaining fifteen minutes that she had before she had to report up on the deck.

* * *

**OK, that's it for right now. Yea, it was short. I'm sorry, but I have so much homework right now, it's pathetic. **

**So, yea. Have a nice life everyone. **


	26. Placement

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters if you care.**

**

* * *

**

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update! But, guess what? I graduated! YEA!**

**So, here's my excuse on why it took so long to update. I have been getting ready for graduation, studying for my finals, homework, getting ready to go to china for college, in two plays, and AP biology.**

**However, I did update my profile. It actually is quite amazing now. Every line has a picture for your viewing pleasure. I will be constantly updating this now as I keep taking new pictures of my life and such, so just keep checking it.**

**Ok, that's really it. Thank you for waiting!**

**

* * *

**

**26**

Melia stood on the front deck next to Zuko, gazing at the port where they would be disembarking in a few minutes. She could feel Zuko's nervous energy vibrating off of him, and she was trying to calm him down as much as she could, but she wasn't succeeding very well.

Feeling another presence walk up behind her, she turned around and saw Kila standing there in the bland green outfit, looking radiant. Because the outfit was so boring, it made her stand out among everyone else.

Kila herself was also quite nervous. She still was wanted by the fire nation, and even though she had enough evidence to prove her innocence (Having the avatar on the ship and not bending other elements except fire in anyone's presence) she still knew that she could be imprisoned, or even killed, for any wrong step. Kila began to hum to calm her nerves down, which usually helped. Today however, it just made her even more nervous.

And it made Zuko even more irritable.

"Must you always make so much noise?" He growled at her, making Kila shrink back.

"I'm sorry! I'm just nervous!" She explained.

"You're nervous? What about me? I haven't been home for two years! What is everyone going to say about me? What kind of reception am I going to get?"

"What is Azula going to say?" Melia said, jumping into the conversation.

Zuko sighed. "That's my main worry. She can manipulate my father in ways that are unimaginable."

"You're going to be fine." Melia said, realizing that she hit a sore spot with the banished prince. She placed her hand in the crock of his elbow to reassure him, but that also made him tense up. "Once we land, you'll deliver the Avatar. Then your father will accept you again. You can fight in the war and end it, and then we wed. It will all run smoothly."

"Nothing ever runs smoothly." Zuko replied. "Not for me."

* * *

They docked safely and met a reception of none other than Admiral Zhao and his band of merry men. "Word on the street says that you have, by some miracle, have captured the Avatar."

"That is correct. He's in the prison hold right at this moment. I have fulfilled my duty, I am no longer banished." Zuko stated with a straight face, although inside he was trembling like a leaf.

"We'll see about that." Zhao snapped his fingers and two men jumped into action and began boarding the ship. But just then two of Zukos' men came forward with a bound and gagged Aang and Katara. Kila made a mental note to herself to find where Momo had wandered off to and to find him.

"As you can see Admiral, I do have them. Now let me pass." Zuko stated quite calmly, while trying to not point and laugh at Zhao's amazed expression.

Zhao quickly composed himself and resumed his smirk. "Well done. You finally captured the Avatar. Yet you have someone else who happens to be wanted on your ship as well." He then pointed straight to Kila, who then shank back a tad. "She happens to also be an avatar, for some unknown reason, and is therefore under arrest."

"Come now Zhao." Iroh said, stepping out onto the ship. "There is no such think as two avatars. You're mistaken."

"Oh, I don't think so. I saw her myself bend air." Zhao said.

Kila turned to Iroh and whispered loudly so everyone could hear "You can see a person bending air?" This only engaged Zhao more.

"It doesn't matter! She is somehow able to bend more than one element, helped the Avatar escape, and is a traitor to us all."

"Admiral Zhao, it is impossible for me to bend more than one element. Perhaps you were so busy glaring at me that you didn't realize that Aang here was the one that blew you and your men against that tree." Kila said, piping up.

"Be that as it may, you still freed the Avatar when I had him under my control."

"Because I wanted Zuko to capture him. I was actually leading them towards Zuko when you apprehended our little party. I should say that you freed the Avatar when I had him under MY control." Kila lied, trying to move the conversation into her favor.

"Ahem." Iroh said, clearing his throat, putting Kila back into her senses. "Admiral Zhao," he continued. "If the Avatar is captured by the fire nation, it should not matter who captured him. Now, let us stop standing around and get this business taken care of." And with that said he pushed past the stunned Zhao and made his way towards the castle. Zuko motioned towards his men holding Aang and Katara and then started after his uncle. Melia and Kila followed, both holding their heads up high, Melia practicing for her soon-to-be title, and Kila to act like she knew what she was getting herself into.

* * *

"Well, this is a comfy room indeed." Melia smiled as she looked around. "I think I will like it here." She examined the bed by jumping on it and sighing at the bouncibility of it.

Kila sat on the window ledge and watched Melia as she enjoyed her new luxuries. She tried to smile, but she was more concerned about what was happening to Aang and Katara.

They had walked right through the city, but when Kila and Melia got towards the castle, they were escorted off away from the party and towards their rooms…or more accurately towards Melias' room. Kila did not have one at the moment because she was not expected, so, once again, she was sharing a room.

"I wonder what Zuko and Iroh are doing right now…" she mused.

"Oh, I'm sure they're in a big meeting with the Fire Lord." Melia said, rolling over onto her stomach. "You know, Zuko being banished and now having the Avatar so he could return and then you being accused of being an Avatar as well but being innocent and everything else. He has a lot to explain." She then rolled over and faced Kila. "You should really watch your back now…

"I know, I know." Kila said, looking out the window. "I wonder how Aang and Katara are…"

"I'm sure they're fine. I'm more worried about Jet."

Kila looked at Melia and raised an eyebrow. "What is going on between you and Jet?"

"Nothing, we're just friends." Melia said, propping herself up on her elbows. Kila just raised both her eyebrows and Melia frowned. "I'm betrothed to the prince of the fire nation, why would I have any other relations?"

'I wasn't saying anything." Kila said and turned away. She began humming again to calm her breathing; she was now more nervous than ever.

"I wonder if we're invited to dinner tonight…" Melia mused.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?"

"Well it's better than fretting about everything like you are! If I just keep my mind clear from problems and such, then I don't have to worry about them until it's necessary."

"What kind of an idea is that? You always have to worry!"

"Not if it's not my problem." Melia said standing up and striding over to her closet. "Do I have any clothes in here…ah yes, I have a few. Lovely."

"You're ridiculous." Kila said, and resumed to staring outside.

"No, I'm practical." Melia replied as she flitted though her outfits trying to find a suitable one.

* * *

"Well, you should be happy to know that through very careful reasoning, your name has been cleared." Iroh explained to Kila later that night. "But you must be very careful about every move you make. Zhao is very suspicious, and could blame you for anything that goes wrong."

"Ok. Thank you so much uncle!" Kila said as she gave him a hug.

"Now I suggest that you go into your room, make yourself presentable, and act on your best behavior at dinner tonight." Iroh said, smiling. Kila nodded and ran off towards her room. "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" Iroh called after her, which made Kila skid to a halt.

* * *

"What did you say?" Melia asked.

"I said, 'Melia, transform me!'" Kila repeated.

"No no, before that."

"Oh. My name has been cleared and-"

"No no, after that."

"Oh, that I need to borrow one of your outfits?"

"What makes you think that's going to happen?"

"Because you love me? And because I need to look good tonight at dinner?"

"They're letting you go to dinner?"

"Well, Iroh said I was going, so I assume so."

"Oh, whatever. Just don't wear anything red; it clashes with your hair."

"Speaking of hair…"

"What."

"Will you style mine for me?"

"What am I, your mother?"

"Pleaseeee?"

"You're pathetic."

* * *

Melia did style Kilas' hair, but just slightly. It was very difficult to put up because it was cut at such an odd angle and it was still so short.

She also loaned Kila an outfit. But, just like earlier that day, she made sure that it wasn't as detailed as her own outfit. Kila didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't seem to mind.

And so, there they all sat during dinner.

And boy, what an awkward dinner it was.

The adults were doing ok, but the young people of our story weren't doing so hot.

Kila made sure to not look up from her food. She only spoke when spoken too, and that never happened. Melia, Iroh and Zuko were quite amazed that she had the willpower to be able to stay silent for this long.

Melia made sure that she acted the part of future queen. And this meant perfect manners at the table, something she had been lacking on the ship because she just didn't care as much. So she was paying so much attention to her mannerisms that she sometimes forgot to answer the simple questions that were directed towards her.

Zuko was just determined to prove to everyone that he was a changed prince, and was worthy of being admitted back into the court.

Needless to say, it was actually quite a boring dinner. However, I'm sure the food was tasty.

But sadly, Kila was so nervous, all her food tasted like sawdust in her mouth. She was nervous about what would happen to her if she was found out, she was nervous about Aang and Katara and what was happening to them, she was nervous that the servants found find a lemur that she had smuggled into her room, she was nervous about Sokka and Appa, and she was extremely nervous about the comet that was scheduled to hit in a little over a week.

* * *

"How are you guys doing?"

"Oh…it's not too bad. Could be better." Aang replied. Kila had asked a few palace guards where the Avatar and the watertribe girl were kept, and so the next day she had snuck down towards the dungeons and found them. Amazingly enough, they weren't being beaten, they weren't hung on a rack, nothing. Aang was just stuck in a metal cell and was handcuffed. Katara was stuck in a normal cell, and it was made sure that there was no water anywhere close that she could bend. But other than that, they were having the good life. Well, as good a life as you can stand while in prison.

"Ok, well I've been trying to figure out everything I can about the comet, but no one is talking about it! It's all done in the hall where the general and the fire lord and all the admirals and such get together and talk. I can't get in there, and I will really look suspicious if I keep asking everyone." Kila said, trying to reassure herself more than anything.

"It's ok, we know you're doing your best." Aang said.

"Yea, don't worry about us. Just take your time, and know everything you can in a week." Katara said, trying to bring some comedy into the conversation. Oddly enough, she raised a chuckle out of Kila. But it was only a chuckle.

"Aang, I've been freaking out lately. Usually singing or humming calms me down because it controls my breathing, but that's not been helping me. How are you able to always be so calm?" Kila questioned.

"Calm? We're talking about the same Aang right?" Katara joked.

Aang chuckled. "I meditate."

"How do you do that? Like, the whole cross-legged, form your fingers into circles, OOOoooom thing?" Kila asked.

"Uuuuh…no…just clear your mind and concentrate on nothing. Try and connect with the spirit world," Aang answered to the best of his ability.

"Ok…I'll try. I have to go, I'll visit you guys later." Kila said and then ran out of the dungeon.

While pattering up the steps, Kila ran into Azula. "What were you doing down there?" She questioned. "It could look suspicious if you were seen down there."

"Oh…I was just checking on the avatar…seeing if everything was accommodated for…if he had any chance of getting out…that kind of thing." Kila lied. It didn't look like Zula believed her, but she dropped the subject anyways.

"I hope you're going to the ball in honor of my brother and his fiancé." She replied, turning so she could walk with Kila.

"Of coarse I would, why would I miss it?" Kila answered back.

"Because you seem to have other things on your mind at the moment, or so it seems."

"You really enjoy trying to read people, don't you princess?" Kila said chuckling.

"I try and gain as many powers as I can. Reading emotions enables me to." The princess explained.

"Well, to answer your opinion of me having other things on my mind, it is merely because I am a horrible dancer, and I am trying to find a way I can break my leg so I will be able to attend, yet not partake in that strenuous activity." Kila said, trying to seem as honest as possible.

Zula chuckled. "Not able to dance? I was dancing before I could walk properly."

"Not all of us were brought up with your fine tutelage."

"And who taught you how to dance?"

"Iroh."

"Well, it's no wonder that you can't dance. He's a clod."

Kila blinked a couple times. "He seemed fine to me."

"That's because you can't dance either, so your whole perception is warped." Zula stopped walking and faced her. "I believe many of your other perceptions are warped at the moment, but I don't exactly know which ones. No matter, I will know in time. However, I must go now." Zula combed her fingers through her bangs. "I have to go practice. I hope you practice your bending more than your dancing."

"Of coarse." Kila answered and bowed to Zula. She starred at Kila, trying to read her, but then grew bored and walked off towards the practice arena.

* * *

"Your sister is a horrible person." Kila announced to Zuko.

They had met in the hallway and Kila couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell me something I don't know." Zuko said, folding his arms. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing yet, but I'm definitely worried."

"You have every right to be. Azula is a very cunning person, and will always get her way." There was a twinge of envy in Zuko's eyes at this comment, but it quickly receded. "If you just keep up your guard then you should be ok around her. Just don't anger her."

"Oh, I figured that much." Kila said rolling her eyes. "I have to go practice my dancing now." She began to start walking away when she heard Zuko speak again.

"I didn't hear a thank you." He said.

"For what?" Kila asked turning around.

"For giving you passage here, for rooming you on my ship, for rooming you here, for getting you clothing, for everything I have done for you."

"And I didn't hear a thank you for bringing you the Avatar." Kila answered back.

The two people stood there glaring at each other. Then without saying anything, they both turned around and stalked off, both suddenly in a foul mood.

* * *

The next day came, and this was the day of the celebration of the imminent victory of the fire nation, and the also-imminent wedding of the prince.

Against Melias original orders, it was instructed by the Fire Lord that Kila wear red to this gathering. He had noticed that she never wore it during dinner, and he had sent one of his lackies to inform her of his dress code.

So that day Kila went out with Iroh and found an already-made red gown, paid for it, and rushed back to the palace so she could get ready.

"Won't you need some jewelry?" Iroh asked her.

"No, that's too much money. I'll be fine with just the gown." Kila answered, clutching her purchase like a newborn. "Plus I think Melia will be jealous if I look like I'm trying to outshine her."

"Melia would never get jealous of you…" Iroh said, although he didn't even think he believed his own words.

* * *

Melia was not in the room when Kila walked in to get ready, because she was getting the royal treatment with her hair and makeup. Kila sighed as she realized she would have to do her own hair herself. Her specialty was ponytails, but maybe she could add in a braid here or there…or perhaps a special twist.

Flopping herself in front of her vanity, Kila picked up the hairbrush and examined it, trying to picture what she would attempt to do with her hair.

Then she noticed a tissue-wrapped parcel on the vanity top. Kila picked it up to look at it, and noticed that it had the word "Kila" scribbled on it. Blinking, she opened up the present, and gasped as a beautiful ruby necklace slithered out of the tissue onto the table, making a beautiful 'clink' sound as it hit.

* * *

**Ok, that's it! Sorry again it took so long to update! It sound is coming quicker now though!**

**SeethingxShadows**


	27. Parties

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**So, in case any of you were wondering where I am right now, I am actually sitting on my balcony on a cruise ship. We just passed an active volcano, and it is 10:20pm at night, three hours off my normal time schedule. **

**Can you guess where I am?**

**No?**

**All right then.  
I am on a Hawaiian Cruise with my mother and her friend from High School. **

**I've had a lot of down time (and no Internet access, it costs money. I'm probably going to have to indulge in this later in the week, so just so you know this has most likely been finished for a couple days.)**

**Anyways, tomorrow (Monday…like I said, it may be a couple days before this gets out) we go snorkeling in Molikini. This would be a lovely experience, except for the fact that I am deathly afraid of fish. **

**Yea….**

**On a brighter, creepier note, my mother is trying to set me up with every single man on this ship. Including our waiter. And the man from the hot tub. **

**You think I'm kidding. **

**Check out my profile. It has many pretty pictures. I update it all the time.**

**

* * *

**

**27**

Zuko tried to enjoy the ball. He really did.

Ok, that's a lie. He didn't try at all. He was loathing every second of it. He hated the dancing, he hated the fake attention he was getting, and he hated Melia clinging to him constantly. He wished he could just go back to his room and sit there in the silence and think.

Plus, it aggravated him that _someone_ decided to not show up that night. And she would hear it from him the next time he saw her. In fact, Zuko thought he would leave the ball now and complain to her that if he had to suffer through it, then so did she.

Or he would leave the ball now and just hide in his room until it was over.

But in doing that, he would anger his father, and show weakness. And that was something that he was NOT willing to show.

So, Zuko continued to act as he was supposed to, dance when he knew was correct, and talk to all the important people.

Unfortunately, all the important people happened to keep telling him off for everything he had done wrong in the past years.

"You should have never spoken against your father" "If you had just fought like a man you wouldn't have been banished in the first place" "Should have just let Zhao capture the avatar" we some of the more common comments that were being flung his way.

"Yes yes, my mistake. If you excuse me gentlemen, I am quite thirsty. By your leave." And then the aggravated prince turned around and stalked over towards a servant holding a tray of drinks. _I don't care what it is, however, the more alcohol the better_ Zuko thought as he grabbed a glass and downed it. It happened to be his fathers' second-best-aged wine, so he grabbed another glass, this time drinking it slower.

"How goes the battlefield captain?" said a voice from behind Zuko. He turned around surprised to find Kila standing there, smiling up at him.

She was wearing a lovely red outfit, with minimal decorations. However, at her shoulders it started out a pale orange where it was shaped with a low, square cut neckline and faded to a blood red at the bottom of the dress where it flowed out like an upside down calla lily. Her hair was up in a simple bun with a few hairs curling downward. Her bangs were hanging elegantly in front of her eyes, which had just enough red eye shadow applied to make them stand out and appealing.

But the main thing that Zuko noticed was that hanging off her naked neck was a red ruby on a gold chain.

"Where did you find that necklace?" he asked.

Kila looked down at it and smiled. She touched it delicately with her fingertips and replied, "It was a present."

"From whom?"

"I don't exactly know. It was just laying on my vanity when I went in my room today. Good thing it had my name on it, or I would have guessed that it was for Melia. I'm actually surprised it isn't for her…" Kila stopped to pause in thought, but then regained her smile and let go of her beloved new decoration. "Well, whoever gave it to me, I would love to thank them. Its absolutely gorgeous."

"Um-hmmm" Zuko said, not really paying attention at this point. Kila rolled her eyes and turned to walk away and find more sociable company, but then Zuko grabbed her arm and commanded, "Dance with me."

"W-what?" Kila stuttered.

"Dance with me." Zuko repeated. "I'm tired of dancing with Melia."

"Oh, right." Kila said, placing her hand inside the crook of Zukos' elbow and followed him out onto the dance floor.

"Now, I know you can't dance to save your life, but please try to not embarrass me." Zuko said, in an almost pleading way.

The music started, and Kila thanked the gods, for it happened to be one of the easier pieces that she understood a bit better. However, his comment still stung. "What do you mean, embarrass you?"

"Don't step on my feet or fall or anything." Zuko explained, rolling his eyes.

"Well I don't mean to," Kila said, trying to counter-attack. "If I'm such an embarrassment, then why did you ask to dance with me in the first place?"

This made Zuko shut up, so Kila was content for the moment.

"So do you like being back at the palace?" Kila asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Yes." Was the short reply that she got.

She tried again. "Is it everything that you remember?"

"Is it a rule back in your time to always talk while dancing?" Zuko asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, I actually prefer being unsociable and taciturn." Kila replied saucily.

"Oh and you're so good at that." Zuko said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

Kila stopped dancing and just glared at him. Then she spun around on her heel and stomped off in a very lady like way out of the hall.

* * *

Kila stood out on a nearby balcony, gazing at the fire nation. She hadn't strayed too far, for fear of persecution or embarrassment or anything that would upset Iroh. She didn't care if she embarrassed Zuko at this point. Why did he always go through such trouble to make her unhappy? 

"I would have thought I would find you inside where the party is." Said a voice from behind her. Kila spun around to find the Fire Nation Princess leaning against the doorframe, a smirk plastered on her lips.

"It was a bit loud, I wanted to let my ears rest." Kila said.

"Oh…" Azula said, nodding her head. "I thought it had something to do with my brother. But, I suppose I was just wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kila asked.

Zula smiled. She had gotten her attention; now it was just time to confirm her suspicions. "Well, with the way he has been dancing with Lady Melia the whole time, I suppose it would make any woman jealous. I mean, my brother isn't exactly a _catch _or anything, but he _is_ Prince of the Fire Nation." Zula began examining her fingernails and let her voice trail off.

Kila blinked a couple times and then giggled. "I'm not jealous that he's dancing with his fiancé. That's what they're supposed to do."

Zula raised an eyebrow.

"Well…why would I like Zuko? He's a pompous arrogant jerk. Melia can have him." Kila said shrugging. "There are millions of other worthy candidates that I can choose from, and seeing that I'm now at court, I'm sure I can find a suitable one."

Azula blinked lazily. Kila knew that she wasn't getting anywhere, and Zula definitely did not believe her. Kila just waved her hand as if she was dismissing the matter and turned back around and began looking out at the city again.

"You're not fooling anyone you know." Zula pressed again.

"I have nothing to try and fool." Kila replied.

Princess Azula shrugged. "Don't stay out here too long, or people will begin to talk." Then she turned around and strode back into the hall.

Kila watched her leave, and then let out a huge breath that she didn't know she was holding, which seemed to always happen around the younger royal.

* * *

Watching from his throne, higher above the rest of the party, was the king, the master, of the Fire Nation. He was observing the whole operation, trying to decide if he should really care or not. 

Our favorite Admiral was standing by his side, waiting for a perfect opportunity to speak up. Luckily for him, after two minutes he was given permission to speak freely.

"This party is going wonderfully Sir." Zhao said towards the Fire Lord. "Your son seems to be enjoying himself, and his fiancé is the talk of the party."

"Yes, she's most agreeable" The Fire Lord said in a very bored tone.

"Almost as agreeable as Miss Kila." Zhao said, sneaking a look at the Fire Lord.

"Is she not the one that you claimed to be a second Avatar?" The Lord said in a mocking tone.

Zhao cleared his throat and checked himself, and then began with his story again. "Well, with the situation I happened to be in a the moment, it was… A mistake." He stopped himself before he got into more trouble, and then began again. "But have you seen Miss Kila yet your majesty? She is the one over there" (he then pointed to said girl) "conversing with the Corporal, and is actually quite talented. When I was doing a routine check on your sons' ship, I had the pleasure of hearing her sing. I actually heard her speaking to your brother about how she wished she could sing for you."

"I have enough performers, I don't need another." The Fire Lord said lazily. "Now Admiral, return to the party, you are boring me."

Zhao bowed and then retreated, knowing when he had lost. He would find some way to get her to perform for the Fire Lord. And when she did, he would then, somehow, prove her to be either another avatar, or whatever was different with her. Because there was still something that was very strange about her, he just couldn't decipher it.

* * *

Kila had sat down between two men at her assigned table. One of the men was trying to persuade her why the comet was such a useful tool. The other man was overjoyed at the fact that the Avatar was captured "just in time" and it was "so lucky that she was able to aid the prince". Kila just kept smiling and nodding, and tried to act as perfect as she could. 

Too bad that she's human like everyone else.

However, she was saved by Iroh at a time that she almost blurted out what she really thought of the Fire Nation when he came up to her seat and whispered in her ear "My brother wishes to hear you perform after dinner."

Kila then had to remind herself that it was uncouth to choke on the roast boar.

"He…WHAT?" Kila whispered in a very angry way.

"He just summoned me and told me that he wants to hear you sing after dinner." Iroh said shrugging. "I have no idea how he learned that you could sing, but you have to make sure that it pleases him."

"But…but…but…" Kila stammered, which she again had to remind herself that it was frowned upon.

"Now now, you'll be fine. Just…do your very best." Iroh said, and with a pat on her shoulder, he walked back to his assigned seat at his assigned table.

"That is quite an honor Miss." The man at Kilas' left said. "To perform at a special ball like this, right in front of the Fire Lord-"

"You are very lucky." Continued the man on her right. Kila nodded weakly and then excused herself; she suddenly felt very sick.

As she was walking to the bathroom, Zuko stopped her. "What is this I hear about you singing for my father? And in front of everyone else here?"

"It's not my fault! He must have been told by someone that I can sing or something!" Kila said, trying to defend herself.

"Well you can somewhat sing, but just make sure that it's perfect tonight." Zuko pointed out.

Kila began to nod, but then stopped and smiled wickedly. "Did you just say that I can _somewhat _sing?"

Zuko blinked. "What?"

"I almost got a complement out of Prince Zuko!" Kila began to giggle. "I must record this monumental event."

Zuko rolled his eyes and then stalked off. Kila then realized that most of her nervousness was gone, however she still retreated to a hidden part of the palace where she could take a few deep calming breaths and then warm up.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Kila made her way over towards where she was told to sing. It was the opposite side of the hall, and this made Kila both thankful, and regretful. Thankful on how she wouldn't be standing very close to the Fire Lord, regretful about how he would most likely be starring right at her the entire time. However, she had practiced her song and made sure it was perfect, and took a few calming breathes again. 

She was announced and then made her way up onto the platform. The hall went quiet, which made everything worse in her opinion. Still, she tried to pretend that she was back on the ship, singing for the crew. A much larger, finer dressed crew.

Deciding that closing her eyes would be a better alternative, Kila slammed her eyes shut and then let her words flow.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me, _

_Once in awhile please promise me you'll try._

_When you find, that once again you long,_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me._

That was it, Kila was gone. She was lost in the song at this point, and all her nervousness had flown out the beautiful windows. She was able to open her eyes now, and gazed lovingly at all the partygoers whom were all gazing back at her.

_We've never said, our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen._

_Don't think about the way things might have been._

Zuko had to hand it to Kila; she was able to hold the whole crowd with her voice. He could only hope that she was able to hold his father as well. He watched the Fire Nation citizens and knew that they were enjoying her performance, and he even noticed his sister had been able to wipe her everlasting smirk off her face, which now was just plain blank and devoid of emotion.

_Think of me, think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days; look back on all those time_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you!_

_We never said, our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea,_

_But please promise me that sometimes you will think…_

Kila smiled at her favorite part of the song. She took a deep breath, sang the vocal scale, and then burst out with all of her might at the last part, as if she wanted everyone to fall out of his or her chairs from her voice.

_Of Me!_

As she finished the piece, she stood on the platform with a very proud smile on her face. However, one small thing perplexed her: No one was clapping.

Actually, no one had made any motion. They were all just sitting in their seats.

Kilas' smile ebbed slowly away as she was trying to figure out what she had done wrong. She thought it was the best performance of her life, why did no one seem happy about it?

Then she looked straight across from where she was standing and realized why: the Fire Lord. Everyone was waiting to see if the Fire Lord enjoyed it or not. So she also looked at him and curtsied.

Much to her surprise, when she stood back up, the Fire Lord gave a quick little nod in her direction. Enough to let her know that her performance was acceptable and she would live another day. That was when the people of the party began clapping. Kila smiled again and began to walk back towards her seat.

* * *

Out of all the times he had heard her sing, this was the first time that Prince Zuko actually clapped. 

His sister gave him a bewildered look and asked what in the world he was doing.

"I am giving praise where praise is due." Zuko answered. He then returned to his meal that he had left unattended while he had been watching Kila.

Zula looked at Kila, then back to her brother, and then back to Kila who was now taking her seat. Her smirk then returned to her face and she returned her gaze to Zuko. "You do realize that you are betrothed, correct?"

"I am aware of this fact, yes." Zuko said as he cut a piece of meat.

"So it's not really fair to Lady Melia."

"I have no idea what you mean."

Azula rolled her eyes and then scanned the hall for said lady.

* * *

Lady Melia happened to be sitting at a table where all the men were doing was praising Miss Kila and her performance. Apparently they had never seen someone so lovely be able to carry a tune before, and they wondered at her breeding and who her parents were, oh they must be so proud. 

It was more than she could stand. She had been putting up with little miss perfect ever since she had fallen into Jet's hideout, and every day she continued to learn how Kila was so much better at everything than she was.

Well, ok that was a lie. So far she only heard how Kila could sing better than her. But that still meant a lot to Melia. She had good breeding, and for all she knew, Kila lived in a small house back in her original time era with parents that scourged the streets for scraps. Melia deserved the talent more than Kila did, that was for sure.

And how was it that the Fire Lord himself asked to hear Kila sing? How was she so special that the most powerful man in practically the whole world asked Kila to perform for him? Why didn't he ask Melia for anything, seeing as she was his future daughter-in-law?

"If you would excuse me gentlemen, I seem to have lost my appetite." Melia said as she stood up and exited the great hall.

* * *

The party went well into the night, and after her performance Kila was one of the most popular girls, and was dancing at every single song. She even had to designate one pageboy to keep running and getting her drinks to keep hydrated. She wished that she could dance with him as a thank you, but she had to remember her station, and therefore felt truly sorry for the young boy. 

What Kila did not notice however, was that the Fire Lord had made his way down from his throne and onto the dance floor and had begun to make his way around the more important female guests. This, of coarse, was common towards the end of these important balls, and was going mostly unnoticed by most of the guests.

However, when the Fire Lord made his way over to where Kila had just finished dancing with her latest partner, she was quite shaken when the leader of the most overpowering nation asked her for the next dance.

"Oh…of coarse!" Kila said, hoping against hope that this was an easy dance and not one of the harder ones.

But, because of Murphy's Law, the next dance was one of the most difficult, and it took all of Kilas' willpower to not jump up and down in a five-year-old temper tantrum. She just put on her best smile and said, "I'm so sorry your Highness, but I'm afraid my dancing is not exactly to par."

"That surprises me, seeing as your singing is over par." The Fire Lord said, and the matter was dropped.

Kila was concentrating so hard on where she was supposed to be putting her feet that she had forgotten all of the important courtier rules that Iroh had taught her. She was not constantly smiling, she was not trying to strike up a witty conversation that was sure to please him, she was just starring at the floor and willing herself to not step on his feet.

The Fire Lord was not sure if he liked this lack of attention, or if it annoyed him. "Is it custom from your village to not speak and stare at the floor while dancing?" he asked.

Kila smiled from the practically identical question that his son had asked earlier. And, being the creative person she is, answered it in the exact same way. "Yes, we prefer being unsociable and taciturn."

The Fire Lord was taken aback at the remark, and he made the smallest hint of his mouth turning up on one side of his mouth. Kila saw this, and then tried to spur on the conversation, again hoping that he wouldn't ask where she was from. "We actually walk around everywhere with our eyes on the ground, watching our feet the entire time. If a person walks too close to us, we look up and screech."

"And how did you get such a vocal talent in this village?" The Fire Lord asked in a bored slash somewhat interested tone.

"Well," Kila began, "in the evenings we have competitions on who can sing the best, and the person who wins gets to be carried around on the backs of everyone else for a day. Then they are fed a pig with a large apple in the mouth and light bonfires." Kila stole this last line from Luaus, but she didn't think that this would be noticed.

"And where exactly is this bizarre village that you come from?"

"Oh, a little place at worlds end."

"You really are quite a poor dancer." The Fire Lord commented when Kila stumbled.

"I warned you Your Majesty. I don't usually lie when it could make me look even more ridiculous than if I told the truth." Kila said, rolling her eyes. "But to tell the truth, back in my hometown, when we dance we just sway side to side."

"And so where did you learn to dance then? Did one of the pigs from the bonfires teach you?" The Fire Lord asked in a mocking tone, although Kila could hear a hint of amusement.

"Actually, it was your brother."

"So it was a pig then."

"But a much more polite one." Kila said, smiling. "I feel bad though, because after my lesson, they had to carry him to his room because his feet were bleeding."

"You can not be serious," The Fire Lord questioned.

"Well, honesty is the best policy." Kila quoted. "Insanity is just a really good defense."

The Fire Lord had to process this idea for a few seconds, and he still had no idea what Kila was talking about. But, then again, neither did she half of the time.

The song ended and Kila curtsied as gracefully as she could, which, if you could remember, wasn't that graceful. However, when she looked up, she noticed that the Fire Lord had nodded his head in a respectful sort of way. Perhaps he did this will all the ladies he danced with, but it made Kila feel all the more important.

* * *

Her dance with the Fire Lord did not go unnoticed however. The whole time Zuko had been watching from over his current partners' shoulders, and when she had walked away Zuko demanded the next dance to see what had happened between the two of them. 

"Nothing" Kila answered as she and Zuko did some sort of waltz slash polka jig. "He just complemented me on my singing, which is really more than you have ever done."

"What are you implying?"

"That you have never said anything nice to me, and your father, who I have been told countless times is a heartless man, gave me a complement in the first few minutes of our dance. While you, sir, have known me for months and have never said a single kind thing towards me."

"It has been mentioned among the men that your singing can be compared to a siren." Zuko said, trying to regain some honor.

"That means nothing." Kila said in a huffy tone.

"Just take the damn complement."

"Just say the damn complement."

Zuko heaved a great sigh. "You have a nice voice."

Those five words gave Zuko the largest smile that he had ever seen escape Kilas' lips. And oddly enough, she gained a small half smile in return.

* * *

However, just like the dance that Kila had with the Fire Lord didn't go unnoticed, neither did this second dance between Kila and the son of the Fire Lord. 

Both happened to be noticed by a certain fiancé, and a certain Royal Sibling.

"You know, I think he really likes her." Azula said to Melia.

"Which one?" Melia said, malice rolling off her tongue.

"Oh, I'll let you be the judge of that. But either way, I think it's a bad spot for you to be in. Your father-in-law favors someone else, and your fiancé loves someone else." With that said, Zula sauntered over towards the dessert table.

Lady Melia however, just continued to watch the dancing couple. And as their smiles widened from their conversation, Melias' anger grew.

* * *

**Hope this is an acceptable amount, its twelve pages.**

**Yowza.**

**SeethingxShadows**


	28. Betrayal

**So, how is everyone's summer going? Good? Oh, that's nice to hear.**

**

* * *

**

**28**

After the music ended for that particular dance, Melia watched as Zuko and Kila walked off the dance floor together, talking about something.

Maybe it was the fact that Azula had just spoken to Melia, which always pushed her buttons. Maybe it was the fact that she had not been asked to dance by any of the men, except for Zuko, and those were rare times. Maybe it was the fact that her hair was up too tightly for her liking. Or maybe it was the fact that what Zula had said was all completely true.

Coming to an agreement with herself, Melia nodded her head once sharply, and then looked around the dance floor for a certain person. Finding him, she briskly marched over to where he was standing, conversing with a Lieutenant and waited for her turn.

"What can I help you with Lady Melia?" he asked.

"Admiral Zhao," Melia began. "I need to speak with you. It's quite important."

* * *

"So…what's happening tomorrow?" Kila asked Zuko as they sat down. She kept waving away prospects for dancing, saying that she needed to rest.

"Tomorrow" Zuko began, swelling up with pride, "my father is leaving with his fleet for Ba-Sing-Se. And I am to accompany him."

"So soon?" Kila asked, terror written all over her face.

"Well, seeing as the comet hits in four days, and it takes three to get over there, then yes." Zuko replied. "So soon."

"Wow…I had no idea." Kila said, slumping back into her chair in a very unlady-like position. She received a '_hem hem_' from Zuko and quickly sat back up.

* * *

Walking through her door later that night (or earlier that morning, whichever you would like to choose.), she was surprised to find Melia sitting up in her bed reading.

"I thought you would still be at the party." Kila said in her direction.

Melia looked up from her book. "I got tired, and seeing as I didn't have a million prospects for dancing partners as someone else did, I decided to turn in early."

"Yet still stay awake?" Kila chuckled. But then at Melia's glare she shut up and then started getting ready to go to bed.

"Well, I hope you had a nice night anyways. See you tomorrow morning." And with that Kila crawled into her bed and extinguished all the lamps in the room with a flick of her hand.

_Oh yes, I love a night full of backstabbing on both of the parties sides. _Melia thought. She began to regret what she had told Zhao…no, no actually she didn't. It had to be done. For the better of the Fire Nation, for her soon-to-be marriage, and the greater good.

* * *

Kila woke up later that night and sat up from her bed. Looking over towards Melia, she noticed that she had finally fallen asleep.

Kila crept out of her bed and walked over towards the window. Checking outside, she once again made sure that Melia was sleeping ("Hey...Melia? You awake?" "Snooooore" "Ok. Thank you.") she climbed out of the window, onto a conveniently placed branch, and hopped (read: clamored, grunted and cursed) up towards the roof.

Upon reaching said structure, Kila sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs, looking out at the sky. When she was home, she used to go onto her roof all the time just to contemplate life. And now, she had to contemplate how she was supposed to spring Katara and Aang out of their cells and head to the Earth Kingdom capital without any of the hundreds of Fire Benders that are continuously patrolling the castle, much less the prison that the Avatar was in, to find out.

Then her mind wandered towards where Sokka and Appa were at this moment. She knew Momo was curled up on her bed sleeping at the moment, but she had no idea where Sokka and Appa could be. Could they be hovering on the outskirts of the town? Maybe they weren't even near the Fire Nation, perhaps they got lost. Or maybe they were really close to the palace and just very well hidden. _Well, wherever they are,_ Kila thought, _I trust Sokka. I just hope he's ok._

"Psst." Said a nearby tree.

_I must really be worried about him, that tree just sounded like Sokka._ Kila thought, suppressing a giggle.

"Psst. Kila." The tree said again.

"Bah!" Kila exclaimed. "It's alive!"

"Well duh." Sokka said, climbing out of the tree. "It's a living organism. How else do you think it continues to grow?"

Kila blinked a couple times and then grinned sheepishly. "Right. How do Sokka?"

"Eh, can't complain. How are Aang and Katara?"

"They are perfectly safe." Kila responded, resuming her position of her arms wrapped around her legs. "I check on them as often as possible. There is no harm being done to either of them, they're just bored."

"That's a relief." Sokka said, a relieved look coming onto his face. It looked to Kila that Sokka hadn't been sleeping so well; His eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles circling his lids. "Appa is resting just outside of the Fire Nation borders. He's pretty tired, and I should probably be getting back soon to help keep watch. I just wanted to see if I could get in touch with someone."

"Right." Kila said, nodding. "The Fire Nation army is leaving for Ba-Sing-Se tomorrow, but I'm not sure about when."

"OK." Sokka said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "So we'll spring Aang and Katara out of jail tomorrow night?"

"Ish." Kila said, shrugging. "I'll check up on them tomorrow and let them know of the plan though."

"Got it." Sokka gave her thumbs up and then climbed back into the tree he had previously crawled up in. Kila waved goodbye and then continued to sit on the roof and think before she crawled back through her window and into her bed, where she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kila woke up the next morning and groggily rubbed her eyes. Looking around the room, she was once again not surprised that Melia had woken up earlier and was not in her bed. In fact, she wasn't even in the room, and by the looks of it, it seemed like Kila had slept in and missed breakfast. Wondering why no one had bothered to come in and wake her, she threw her covers off and ambled over towards the closet to find something to wear. Grabbing a plain light red outfit, she slung it on and put her hair up in a somewhat-tidy bun. Nodding in approval at the reflection in her mirror, Kila turned around and walked out of the room to find something to eat.

When arriving at the dining hall, she was not surprised to find it empty, and lacking food. Sighing, she turned around and headed towards the kitchen; maybe she could find something to whip up in there.

"Where were you at breakfast?" Asked a stern voice from behind her. Turning around, Kila found Prince Zuko standing behind her, having just come out of a neighboring room.

"I slept in." Kila said, scratching her forehead. "It was a late night, you know?"

"Yes, I was aware." Zuko nodded, still with the stern tone. "I, however, was able to get up at the proper time. And so was Lady Melia."

"Well, you know I'm not a morning person." Kila said, trying to defend herself. "And she didn't wake me."

"She shouldn't have to. She is not your mother."

"Well, I know that, but…" Kila said, trailing off. She had absolutely no idea where she was going, and she knew that she did not have a reasonable excuse for why she didn't go to breakfast. Sighing, she began "Look, I'm sorry I missed breakfast."

"Apology accepted." Zuko said, his arms folded. "Would you like something to eat now?"

"Actually, I was just headed to the kitchen for something." Kila answered, pointing towards the kitchen. "Are you offering to escort me?"

"I am not offering anything." Zuko replied. "I was just asking. I am actually in the process of getting ready for my departure."

"Departure? Where are you go-" Kila began, but then remembered. Slapping her forehead, she hissed under her breath "The comet!"

"Yes, I am going with my father and the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom. We discussed this last night. Please don't tell me that your memory is that poor."

"No no, I just forgot that's all." Said Kila, waving her hand as though to swat flies away from her face. "How do you feel about going with your dad? Scared? Nervous?"

Zuko blinked a couple times, and then frowned. "Honored. I am proud to be going with my father. I feel like I can do something right now, something he can be proud of."

"I'm sure he was always proud of you Zuko…"

"_Prince_ Zuko." He corrected. "Do not forget your place. I have to be going." And with a quick turn on his heals, Zuko was striding out of the room at a quick pace, leaving Kila standing in her spot, wondering why triggered this sudden mood change.

* * *

After breakfast, Kila made do with herself by staying out of the way of the many soldiers that were littering the corridors. They all seemed to be energized by the fact that the comet was so close, and their victory was so near. It was almost the end of the war, and they were tired of fighting. Or, that's at least what Kila got out of it.

She finally decided to just wait by herself until most of the soldiers had left, hoping to stay out of their way. When it got later in the day, then she would go down to the cells with Aang and Katara. But for now, it was too conspicuous. And so, she sat in the library, reading up on the Earth Kingdom, hoping to find some sort of clues. Clues for what, she didn't exactly know. But she would not loose, and she would not allow that myth to come true. She would not let Aang be locked up, she would not let Zuko be executed, and she would not let Azula reign.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, it's time to go." Iroh said, motioning to his nephew.

"Be safe." Melia said to Zuko; she had come to see them off. Iroh gave her a great bear hug before he walked up the gangplank. Zuko stood there for a second, not really knowing what he should do. Thinking of the safest alternative, Zuko stuck out his right hand as he had seen Kila do countless times. Melia grabbed it and gave it a quick squeeze. "Please. Be safe."

"I will be fine." Zuko said, trying to release the hold that Melia had on his hand. "Don't worry." He again tried to free his hand, but it didn't work. "Please let me go now."

Melia took in a deep breath and let it go. Then she quickly pecked him on the cheek.

Zuko blinked from shock. He quickly turned around and walked up the gangplank after his uncle, wondering why in the world she had done that.

Once he had boarded, the gangplank was lifted, and the ship began to sail out of the harbor. Melia stood waving on the dock for a few minutes, until she finally grew bored and left.

"Uncle," Zuko began. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"I thought you wanted to do this." Iroh said, eyeing his nephew suspiciously.

"No, not with the comet." Zuko said, although he did wonder about that as well. "With her."

"Lady Melia? I thought you liked her."

"She's been acting strange lately. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Iroh thought for a second. "I think it may be the tension of the battle." He answered. "Or, pre-wedding jitters. They go hand in hand." He clasped Zuko on the back and turned around and walked towards the helm.

Zuko stood by the railing a few more minutes, then followed his uncle.

* * *

It was twilight, and Kila thought she didn't hear any commotion in the hallways. She slowly crept her way down towards the jail cells where she had visited Aang and Katara before.

"Hey!" Aang called as she entered. Kila waved and made her way over towards the cell.

"Why isn't there a guard on duty?" She asked as she reached the chained pair.

"I don't know." Katara answered from her seat on the floor where she was sitting. "I was wondering that also. When he left today, I thought he was just being relieved of his duty and it was another's turn. But no one came after that."

"Well, that makes this even easier." Kila said, a heavy weight off her chest. "Right. I brought this flask of water. Katara, do you think that-" but she stopped in her sentence at the look of complete horror on the faces of Aang and Katara.

Kila spun around, and felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach at the sight of Admiral Zhao standing in the prison, watching Kila with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Good evening Miss Kila." He said. "What, pray tell, would you be doing at this moment?"

"I…um…am making sure the Avatar doesn't escape." Kila lied. She tapped the lock a couple times with her finger. "Right. These seem up to par. Well, I'm off."

"I don't think so." Zhao said, stepping in her way. "How would it look on my record if I let the Avatar run free?"

"But…he's locked up…" Kila said, pointing to Aang.

"No no, Avatar number two." Zhao said, pointing to Kila, the smile still on his face.

All the color drained out of Kilas' face, but she tried to keep calm. "Admiral, it has already been discussed that I cannot be an Avatar, there is no way."

"Oh, there is if you are from the future." Zhao said, filling in the gaps. "Oh yes, I am aware of this Miss Kila." He responded to her look of shock. "You are the Avatar from the future, and you have somehow found yourself here. I knew there was something special with you."

Kila wordlessly moved her mouth up and down a couple times. Then, she finally relocated her voice and began "But…the future…please, that's ridicu-"

"Oh stop it." Interjected another familiar voice. And from a doorway stepped Melia, her arms folded, eyebrows knit. "There's no way getting around it; I told him."

"What?" Kila breathed.

"I was so sick and tired of you always getting everything you wanted!" Melia said, anger flaring. "When I first met you, Jet liked you. When you were captured by Iroh and Zuko, it was obvious that Iroh liked you more, and the crew adored you. Your bending skills are amazing, and you can sing so perfectly everyone adores you! And then Zuko is falling head over heals for you-"

"No he isn't!" Kila said, but was cut off.

"Don't interrupt!" Melia spat. "And of coarse he does, can't you notice? It's repulsive! He's MY fiancé! It was bad enough that you had Jet, and now you had to have Zuko too!"

"I never wanted Jet…" Kila said, trying to reason with her.

"_DON'T INTERUPT!_" Melia screamed. "And then we came here! Where you were welcomed with open arms, even though you had been wanted only seconds before! The Fire Lord loves you, and you had everyone eating out of the palm of your hand! Everything you wanted was handed to you. You didn't have to work for ANYTHING!" With this last remark Melia shoved a blast of fire at Kila. She had just enough time to throw her arms up around her face, but her arms stung nonetheless. "I HAVE PUT UP WITH SO MUCH FROM YOU! NOT ANYMORE!" Melia screamed, continuing to shoot fire at Kila.

"As much as I enjoy seeing this," Zhao began, placing a hand on Melias' shoulder. "We have a deadline. Our ship is waiting, and I would appreciate making it to Ba-Sing-Se _before_ the comet arrives." Here he the thrust his shoulder into Kilas' stomach, pushing all her air out of her lungs and knocking her to the floor. He quickly tied her hands together behind her back and thrust her into an empty cell. "Have fun." Said Zhao as he walked out of the prison hold.

Melia followed him, but before she left she gave Kila one last glare of pure hatred.

A few minutes of silence ensured. Finally, Aang broke it with a "Well…it's a nice night tonight."

Kila looked up at him with a feeble smile. She heated up her hands in an attempt to burn the ropes off, hoping that it would work. She noticed that neither Katara nor Aang had binds on them, yet she remembered that they did a few days ago. "Did you burn your rope off, or did a guard take it for you?" Kila asked hopefully.

"Oh, I burned them off." Aang replied shrugging. Katara nodded in confirmation, and Kila felt more at ease.

"So, how are we getting out of here?" Katara asked. "We tried melting these bars before, but apparently the Fire Nation thought of that as an escape route. Aangs' airbending doesn't work; we tried that. And we have no water for me to bend into the locks."

"Oh really?" asked a voice from a small barred window.

"SOKKA!" Katara exclaimed, clamoring over towards the window to see her brother.

"How are you guys?" he asked, genuinely worried.

"We just had a lovely mutiny." Kila informed, feeling her binds loosing a little.

"Interesting." Sokka said, passing Katara a canteen full of water. "I thought you might need this, so I brought it along." He said, answering the question that was forming on Kataras' lips. She pulled the cork out of the top and curved the water out of the canteen and over towards the lock, where she quickly froze it. She then did the same thing to Kilas' cell, and Aang broke them with a strong blast of air.

"Ok, now how do we get out of the palace?" Aang asked.

"I thinkit may be deserted at this point." Kila answered. "Sokka, we'll meet you outside. You two, follow me and be quiet." She then tiptoed out of the prison hold and up a corridor.

Just like she had predicted, the halls were empty. Apparently, all the men were off on the ships ready for the final battle. Kila, Aang and Katara all quickly scurried to the nearest exit, and soon found Sokka, Appa and Momo waiting. Kila was very glad to see that Momo had found the flying bison all by himself, but after all, he was quite a smart lemur. And with a "Yip yip!" they were off.

* * *

"We have at least three days flying, so get comfy." Aang informed from Appas' head.

Kila sat down opposite Sokka and was stroking Momo. Now that she had time to think about it, Melia had grown colder and colder to her as time had gone on, and how had she not noticed this before now? But how could Melia have thought things like that? She wasn't adored by all the men, and Zuko definitely didn't like her, that was just ridiculous. Maybe Melia had it all screwed up.

But then again, it was Melia who told Admiral Zhao her secret. Kila felt so confused and horrible. She thought she was able to trust Melia, and she thought she had a real friend from her.

"I never asked you" Kila heard from her left. She turned and faced Sokka.

"Yes?" She asked.

"How did you get from your time to ours?" he asked.

"Oh, I wanted to know too!" Katara said, stepping into the conversation.

Kila blushed. "Well, it's just a theory, but I think it's because of the moon."

Aang turned around to look at her. "The moon?"

"Yea…I wished on the full moon and it came true." Kila replied, shrugging. "I know, it's a stupid thought…"

"No, it's not." Sokka said, looking up at the now crescent moon. "It actually makes perfect sense to me."

"Really?" Katara asked from her position on the saddle.

"Really." Sokka said, thinking of Yue.

* * *

**I thought I should end it on a nice thought. You know, before they reach the city and the war part of the story actually starts and everything. **


End file.
